Don't Blink
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Jack Frost met other guardians and legends over his three hundred years' experience. Alone he may had been, he always kept crossing paths with a guardian angel name Delaney. Their friendship is debatable, but what happens to her when Pitch Black comes into interest of both Winter Spirit and Angel. Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Blink**_

_Jack Frost met other guardians and legends over his three hundred years' experience. Alone he may had been, he always kept crossing paths with a guardian angel name Delaney. Their friendship is debatable, but what happens to her when Pitch Black comes into interest of both Winter Spirit and Angel. _

_Set during ROTG's_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Delaney and Rafe so far._

_**Chapter 1**_

Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you'll miss them. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and DON'T blink. Because if you do; you'll never get a chance to see a guardian angel who protect you from sudden death.

You might have heard of them, but they aren't the messengers of god or an archangel. They are the protectors of the world, children in particular and they only live to save a life. No one knows how a guardian Angel became to be except for one person, the man in the moon. He may have participated in creating these beings that appear human with silver wings. Although they are invisible to the human eye unless you believe in them or the moment death comes knocking on your door. They could manifest from the corner of your eye and to keep track of the angel is by not blinking.

Delaney was one of those guardian angels, and she was the protector of the children who reach adolescent stages in life until she decides her fate. Her form wasn't heavenly divine or a renaissances statue that literature describe of those of her kind. In fact, her skin was fair, warmth under her skin as her hair was bobbed in countless layers of chocolate brown. What gave her away of being human were her eyes of starburst of different shades of grey, so acute it was like peeking into ones soul. Another reason was her wings, sharp silver wings that could slice through anything when the angel wanted it to be. She appeared like a typical teenager, but actually she was almost a hundred years since the roaring twenties. The world might have changed a lot over time but it didn't stop the angel from her duties.

Delaney smiled as she watched the children play on a Thursday afternoon excited for Easter. Easter was one of her favorable holidays when children go outside and hope to find a decorative egg. Although her fellow brethren would disagree and say Christmases was the most wonderful time of the year; the year they are actually noticed instead of being fairytales or biblical figures. However Delaney enjoyed the spring, the season of birth and growth.

She sat in the tree on high alert. The northern lights appeared across the world which had every Immortal cautious. The Guardians were at meeting, and when they joined together it means the children were endanger. It was ashamed that the angels or at least the Covenant couldn't participate with the Guardians, it was a risk. Guardian angels are a debated being to believe in. If one joins then their ultimate ability of flight shall be clipped after saying the oath. So the angels keep watch and follow behind as a second branch. Delaney was practically curious in what the Guardians are talking about, except she was assign to Burgess. There have been sightings of Pitch Black in the area and the angels always protect the children.

Only last night did Delaney witness a few nightmares roaming around the neighborhood. Balance was top priority, for not everyone could have pleasant dream.

**Delaney's POV**

I sigh in sympathy for those who had to suffer a terrible nightmare. However nightmares are the only way for children to grow and learned from their fears. A gust of wind blown, that frost was nipping at my nose. I groaned; he's back, the damn winter spirit was back. Wasn't he in Moscow or somewhere in Russia that treasures the bitter cold? Doesn't matter, when the trouble maker is around it was time to get serious. So taking off in midflight and look down the small town in search for the prankster of ice. Now where did frosty go?

A child cry was heard, immediately I was by her side to see if she was okay. It was little Sophia Bennett, poor thing, she must have fell down the icy steps again. I petted her hair where she bumped her head sending soft warmth on the little bump till it was gone. Sophia sniffed rubbing her head feeling a bit better before standing up to play with her dog. I smiled at the little girls energy before seeing the blue spirit chased after Sophia's brother Jamie.

"And here we go," I muttered following Jack Frost.

I sat on a power line to witness the children having a snowball fight after Jack tossed one of those fun balls at Jamie. The winter spirit and I crossed paths a few times, he creating trouble and I had to clean up his damn messed before Mother Nature senses the change. He better not make it snow or else he'll be true to his colors of blue with a hint of black. The snowball fight seemed descent until Cupcake was chasing after the others with a snowman head until the unrespectable happen.

"Are ya gonna stand there and watch, Del?" Jack shouted up.

"Maybe," I called back. "Somebody has to be chaperone around you!"

Jack Frost and I go way back, about fifty years. We just cross paths now and then or just ignore one another. He was snow days and fun time while I'm observation and well the second part was undecided. We Angels chose our faction of being what type of spiritual guide when we turn a century old. There were the grim angels who guide lost souls to a better place, guardians who protect people, and many more. For the near century I've been under the wing of Rafe, a guardian angel who keeps sending me on errands to watch over the children. And when there's snow and children around, Jack Frost is at play. On few occasion we would chat, talk about our adventures so far or the annoyance he makes. Sometimes I have to remind him that Bunnymund is still not pleased about blizzard of sixty-eight, especially when it was on Easter Sunday. Jack waved me down which I obliged with caution.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Russia?" I asked.

"Felt homesick," Jack replied with a grin.

Of course, since Burgess was where he was born when the man in the moon created him. I sighed, "Just don't do anything reckless."

Jack grin turned into a Cheshire grin that showed trouble. Before I could stop him, he chased after Jamie and created an Ice ramp. I cursed taking off after Jack and Jamie on a wild goose chase through town, making sure the kid doesn't break his neck. Jack was enjoying himself, creating a slick of ice through streets not realizing the damage he was making. So far a moving truck almost tumbled, causing a large orange sofa to fall out. Stands of small trinkets tumble down, cars almost colliding, and a whole lot of things. It wasn't until Jack created another ramp, which Jamie went flying into the air onward to the towns' founders' statute. Quickly swooping over the boy to make a down past breeze, pushing the kid into snow pile instead of the base of the statue.

"JACK!" I yelled glaring at the winter spirit who sat on the statue arms crossed.

"What, the kid is fine." Jack said happily.

"Did you guys see that?" Jamie asked standing up, jumping around full of adrenaline. "That was amazing!"

I sighed, giving Jack a warning look as we watch the kid ramble on his wild ride until….an orange couch collided into him. Everyone winced on collision, praying the boy was alright, when he jumped up holding a tooth. I sighed in relief that the kid was okay, didn't want to report to Rafe that a nine year old Jamie Bennett got a broken arm after experiencing a life threatening joy ride from Jack Frost. The winter spirit leaned forward and groaned as the kids talked about the tooth fairy.

"Oh no, no!" Jack protested following the kids trying to gain their attention. "That wasn't the tooth fairy that was me."

I shook my head at the scene in how selfish Jack could be at times. Couldn't blame him though, three hundred years practically alone with no believers. Heck, even if his name is known on Rankin/Bass Productions in the 1971 animation film musical or a phrase in the Christmas song , "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire" about Jack Frost nipping on your nose.

"What do I've to do in order to get some attention around here?" Jack asked as a kid past right through him.

"Accept it, Frost," I said which got his attention.

Jack groaned as I landed right next to him. "Why can't they see me?"

"Just be glad no one got seriously hurt," I said crossing my arms.

"Whatever," Jack replied; shoving a hand in his pocket while the other held his staff and started to walk away.

"Hey," I walked beside him attracting my wings. "Be glad that-"

"Yeah right, that I'm somewhat noticed." He interrupted. "That I'm a fictional character in which no one believes in."

"Jack," I sighed rubbing my neck sheepishly. "At least….never mind; try not to cause too much trouble, okay?"

Jack Frost shrugged as he continued his mopping trail. It was hard on him being alone in the world for the past three hundred years. No home, friends, or family other than the wind. I wish there was some way I could help him, but he refuses any help saying that he was a loner. Loner maybe, doesn't stop the desire of attention to which gets ignored.

.o0o.

When nighttime came I gazed out into the stars watching them like diamonds in the skies. I remembered watching the night sky in hoping to witness a shooting star. Although, I can't recall if that wish was ever true in the past. But I've seen countless shooting stars in this life as an angel. Rafe says that a shooting star is actually a spirit, only the light shines brighter that it covers the spirits formed. It's fascinating how the world we live in is separated from the humans and the legends. It wasn't long before golden sand swirled around in search of sleeping children. I chuckled of spotting the elusive golden sand transformed into dolphins as it swirled around Jack Frost not far off a distances.

"Well, if it isn't a wondering angel," Murmured a dark menacing voice.

I turned around to set eyes of the Boogie man, Pitch Black under the shadows. He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance: golden yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair curve to the back of his head while wearing a long black robe. My instincts quiver in hesitation as I felt fear all around. This was the first time I ever encounter the lord of darkness. Rafe told stories about the almighty General Kozmotis Pitchiner, and he had led the Golden Age Armies in capturing the Fearlings and Dream Pirates who plagued the Golden Ages. But when the darkages arrived his soul became pitch black and became what a child fears, Pitch Black.

"You must be the newest angel I so heard about?" Pitch murmured. "What's your name again? There is so many of you that I keep on forgetting."

I nodded hesitantly unprepared for the king of darkness other than his nightmares. "Delaney."

"Delaney," he repeated, confirming it to remember. It was stranger how he looked at me not closing his eyes to blink. "Tell me Delaney, what are the angels up to?"

"…..Same old same old," I answered breathing in and out raggedly. "The usual observation and blessings."

Pitch seemed to notice my strange behavior, "Are you afraid of me?"

I scowled, masking my face up showing now trace of emotions, "No."

"Really," he smirked offering his hand. "Want to see something?"

I glared at the hand, curious in what he wanted to show me. Pitch noticed that I won't take his hand but lead the way through the shadows until we appeared in a girl's room. This was Cupcakes room, as the girl slept in her bead with a peaceful dream. From what I could see in the golden sand was her riding on a unicorn. Pitch stood over the girl with a calming appeal, watching the innocent dream.

"Oh, I thought I heard the clipping prances of a Unicorn," Pitch cooed. "What an adorable dream? And look at her, precious child; so cute, so full of hope, and wonder."

I remained silences though cautious in what the boogie man was about to do. Pitch looked at me with a sickening smiled before going back to the girl.

"Why it only needs one thing….a touch of fear," As Pitch tapped his long finger on Cupcakes dream unicorn and turned it into a nightmare. Turning the unicorn into a fearling, a black horse with amber eyes made of black sand. "That never gets old."

"You can't do that?" I hissed stepping forward but black sand restrained me. What the hell? I tried to dust of the black sand with my wings except it fused into the feathers, making the wings heavy.

"Come on, come on," Pitched cooed to the fearling petting its muzzle. "What a pretty little nightmare. Now, I want you to tell the others the wait is over."

"What are you doing?" I demanded. Looking at Cupcake whose face became tensed of the nightmare she was having.

Pitch turned around with a deviant grin, "Oh, it's time for changes. I can't have the angels or Guardians get the best of things."

Before I could possibly protest, Pitch blew black sand in my face. I coughed trying to breathe fresh air but the sand filter my lungs and made my body heavy. The look on Pitch's face said it all as I slumped forward into his arms, everything turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Pitch dragged Delaney through his lair, a huge underground base with cages, bridges, escalators and a globe with only source of light coming from the broken bed on the surface. He griped firmly on the angel's wings. It was surprising how light she weigh than what her wings projected her to be. Anyway, phase one was completed. Now the angels would primarily focus on the search of their fellow comrade instead of helping the Guardians if needed. Pitch stopped by a corner and shackled Delaney's hands above her head and pinned her wings to the cobble stone with daggers. Delaney screamed in agony waking up when the black sand daggers pierced into the Alula, marginal convert, and scapular part of the silver wings. She tried to control the pain in the actual base of her wings but the sand prevented the angel's magic from healing herself fast.

Delaney glared at Pitch Black wishing looks could kill since she was immobilized at the moment. She took in her surrounding only to be consumed in fear in seeing what hanged above her in cages dead. Three skeletal casulaties mummified with rotten wings tangled in the spidery cages. The look on the casualty angel faces expressed one emotion, fear.

"You bastard," Delaney hissed.

"Tsk, tsk, and I thought Angels were welled mannered?" Pitch murmured as he plucked a silver feather. He traced the edge with a lone finger that felt soft going up, but when sliding down it was sharp as a blade. "What a pity, guess the stories aren't true."

Delaney continued to glare at Pitch, not noticing the changes in her body. Angels were Metamorphmagus, their bodies adapt to their surrounding or show respect towards a legends home. Her human appeal of warmth turn cold, as her skin became a stone grey along with her brown hair turning close to iron rusting. Under the base of her eyes bruised where tears continued to fall stained the skin a rusty effect. She was tuning into a stone angel in the darkness. Some people would call this face a weeping angel. Pitch found her transformation fascinating since her eyes and wings remained silver.

"Different cultures mean different rumors on us angels," Delaney said sarcastically wiping her face against the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"True," Pitch smirked and took a seat in front of her. "Now what to do with you?"

"Let me go is an idea," She replied halfheartedly.

Pitch chuckled though his eyes remained wide open. It was sorta creepy that he wasn't blinking and Delaney knew why. No matter who the being is, a single blink can make an angel fast. If Pitch blinked or turned his back then Delaney could use the momentarily energy that was spent to heal faster. But the Boogeyman knew better than that.

"Nice try, but I can't have your brethren ruining everything for me." Pitch said.

"And that would be?" Delaney asked.

"My returned," he answered.

Delaney took a moment to absorb the information in from the fatigue her body was in from the black sand. Once she got it, her skinned paled. "You're gonna bring the dark ages back?"

"Yes, I want to spread fear across the world because I want to be believed in and in a world where only fear exist."

"The Guardians will stop you," Delaney spat. "Man in moon would-"

"Have already told them," Pitch finished simply. "I know. And I want them to come so I can destroy them easily."

"You can't destroy a guardian." Delaney snapped.

"But I can, do you know how, my dear?" Pitch asked caressing Delaney's cheek.

Delaney shivered in disgust to be touch by this man. Although in her nature of observation and curiosity got the best of things, which got her into this mess. Yes, her instincts told her to follow Pitch, but her self-preservation didn't screamed loud enough to turn down the offer and end up being kidnapped. Pitch found the angel amusing, how she reacted including her dreams. He had seen the nightmares that Delaney denies that were not dreams but vague memories. Even though silver eyes faced the wall didn't stop the angel from saying one word.

"How?"

Pitch smirked tracing the feather against her cheek, "by making the children stop believing."

Delaney eyes widen, "That's impossible."

"Oh, but it is," Pitch cooed patting the angels head. "All I need to do…. is stop two guardians from their duties and all shall fall. I mean, the Tooth Fairy has a busy schedule."

Delaney scowled and pushed herself up forward to charge at Pitch. Pitch panic stepping back so he wouldn't get head butted by the divine creature. The daggers on the base of the wings dig deeper making Delaney yelped in pain falling back to the ground. A warm crimson liquid cascade over silver feather which had Pitch intrigued.

"So tis true," he murmured touching the red liquid. "Angels do bleed."

Delaney panted, regulating her energy on the wounds to heal while controlling her emotions. "Even the smallest light shines bright in the darkness."

Suddenly Delaney screamed in agony when two more daggers pierced into her wings, right in the secondary convert where some muscles was hidden. She whimpered, biting her lower lip and trying not to show the tears in her eyes. Pitch smirked at her pain before summoning his nightmares. A fearling horse knelt down beside the king of darkness who mounted the evil creature.

"Tah, tah, for now," Pitch said and rode off towards Tooth fairy's palace.

Delaney sat there in fear and slightly impressed while in pain. She was impressed in how well thoroughly Pitch plan was, but the fear was overwhelming not for the Guardians but the children. Angels protect children more importantly than adults; they are pure innocents that ran in their souls until adolescents stages of life. If a pure soul was tainted tremendously by fear then growing up would be increasing. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her wings to see the damage was severe for the bones were definitely broken along with damage muscles. Not knowing what to do, feeling helpless, the young angel silently cried.

**.o0o.**

Rafe was nearly six hundred years old. His true name was Raphael but the angels called him Rafe for short, since it was annoying when some immortals compare him to the arcangle. His facial features are perfect and angular - high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips while skin an olive tone of his human past and curly black long hair reaching his shoulder. He stood on top of a church near a gargoyle waiting for his fellow comrades. The Covenant –if not every angel- felt one of their own in pain. The angels were connected spiritually when sensing physical harm that all angels were definitely on high alert.

Only five angels haven't reported, and Rafe was panicking for his adopted sister and pupil hasn't replied to his calls. He tried everything, from telepathy to using a cellphone there was no response. Nearly all the angels have stopped from their duties in search for the missing angels. The past month there has been disappearances and pain that no one could understand. Rafe was worried Delaney was hurt for he could sense that she was crying.

Rafe recalled the very night she was resurrected as an angel on to lose her memories. What the girl experiences deserves no second glances as the others would agree, not until she was ready. The angel sighed watching the city go by when noticing a little tooth fairy collecting teeth from a small boy. He smiled, sensing there was some peace in the magical world-until he saw a nightmare charging after the fairy. The minifairy tried to escape from the ravage horse before the thing swallowed it.

Rafe witness this in surprised before grabbing his short blade and flew over, slicing the nightmare in half. The minifairy fell only to be caught by the angel. Rafe stopped flying, landing on the closes roof and examine the little thing.

"Are you all right, little one?" Rafe asked.

The minifairy stood up, making sure her golden wings are okay then checked on the tooth. She nodded with a smiled. Rafe gave a force caressing smile before looking over his shoulder to see where the nightmare came from. Now it was official that something is not right; first angels are disappearing, then the Guardians northern lights was signaled, and now this. Something was wrong and Rafe wanted answers.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" Rafe asked the minifairy.

The mini fairy swooned to Rafe's deep velvet voice before nodding. Rafe chuckled, tucking the fairy in the pocket of his trench coat and flew off towards the Tooth fairy's palaces.

**.o0o.**

Chaos was everywhere, As Nightmares tried to capture the minifairies and the memories capsules. Tooth's home was a giant floating palace with several floating pillars in the sky. The seven pillars in the castle, one for each continent. Each pillar contains a Library of Memories for holding all the teeth of the world or used to hold. When the Guardians spotted Pitch on one of the balconies with one of the fearlings.

"Dreams into nightmares," Pitch murmured, petting the nightmare. "Don't be nervous, it only wilds them up more. They can smell fear."

"What, afraid of you?" Bunnymund stepped forward grasping his boomerang. "No one has been afraid of you since the dark ages."

The nightmare neighed in protested almost standing on its hind legs. Pitch Shushed the black horses continue to pet its furious mane. "Oh, the Dark ages. Everyone afraid- miserable- such happy times for me. All the power I wield. But the man in the moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope while everyone wrote me off as a bad dream. No need to be afraid of the boogeyman."

Pitch thought of the Dark ages before glaring at the Guardians and Jack Frost. "But that is about to change."

Jack looked up ahead to see the golden pillars started to fall apart. Tooth began to panic realizing what was happening as she fluttered around her friends. Pitch on the other hand smiled taking out the feather to look around.

"Awe, it's happening already." Pitch announced quite please.

"What is?" Jack asked while Tooth gasped.

"Children are waking up and realizing the tooth fairy never came," Pitch cooed. "It doesn't mean much, but to a child…."

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking at Tooth.

Tooth took a deep breath, "They…they don't believe in me anymore."

"What?" Jack stared at Tooth.

Pitch chuckled, shaking his head a little bit, "Did they tell you Jack? It's great in being a Guardian but there's a catch. If enough kids stopped believing….everything that your friends protect; wonder, hopes, and dreams all goes away. And little by little, so do they."

Jack furrow his brows as North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth scowled on the truth of being a guardian. Pitch continued, "No Christmases, Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There would be nothing but fear and darkness, and me."

Pitch clasped his hands together holding the feather outer more in attempting to see the message of it. Jack noticed the feather but ignored it, watching Pitch leaned forward and say, "It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunnymund had enough and throw his boomerang at Pitch. Pitch dodged the attack, mounting on the nightmare taking off to escape. The Guardians chased after Pitch, Jack was about to follow when the feather floated in front of his face. He stopped to catch it, examining the soft thing except it cut his finger. The winter spirit froze to realize it was an angel feather. Quickly he looked around if an Angel was here, except there were none.

Jack froze the tip of the feather to his staff and jumped down to catch Pitch. However, once the Guardians reached ground level near the lake, the King of Darkness was gone. Bunnymund and North walked around the perimeter while Sandy hover over for an over view while Tooth held a canister. She was upset, her minifairies were gone and children are starting to not believe in the Tooth Fairy.

Jack knelt down beside her. "Sorry about the fairies."

"They put up such a fight," Tooth breathed giving a smile.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack asked.

"It's not the teeth he wanted," Tooth corrected holding out the canister. "It was the memories inside them."

Jack looked confused so Tooth leads him towards a mural on the wall. "The teeth hold the most important memories of childhood. My fairies and I watched over them, and when some need to remember something important…we help them."

A soft was heard as everyone aimed their weapons at the new intruder. Rafe was not fazed by the swords and Boomerang aimed at his throat. Tooth smiled gently in seeing an old friend as she flew quickly by his side.

"Rafe, what are you doing here?" Tooth asked.

"Flying somebody home," Rafe replied, taking the minifairy out of his pocket.

Tooth felt joy, immediately hugged the little version of herself. "Baby Tooth, you're okay."

Baby Tooth nodded, hugging her mistress. Tooth felt a little bit of relief in seeing one of her fairies again before hugging Rafe. Rafe stumbled back while North and Bunnymund stood there confused. Jack on the other hand raised a brow to see if there was another angel was here.

"Alright mate," Bunnymund grumbled. "Who are ya?"

Rafe let go of tooth and spread out his wings. "The name's Rafe; Guardian Angel of children in Adolescents."

"What brings you here?" North asked.

Rafe raised a brow for didn't he just returned Baby Tooth to her mother. He shook his head, "Just helping the little one home after a nightmare attack her. I'm guessing Guardians are at rise again."

Sandy nodded as he showed pictures of the events that happen quickly that you would ask him to slow down. Rafe read carefully and nodded, "I'm sorry the angels couldn't help with the dilemma."

"Why not?" Jack asked joining conversation.

Rafe was about to answer when spotting the feather on the winter spirit staff. Instantly, in a blink of an eye, Jack was pinned to a tree. Rafe withdrew his shorts sword blade from his trench coat and gripped the handle tightly. The Guardians looked on with bewilder as he held Jack in one hand. Rafe aimed the silver blade to Jack's throat and gave him a sharp look, grey eyes darkening like a storm deep into the winter spirit soul. Jack was surprised, not seeing Rafe like this for over fifty years after he created a blizzard that caused a lot of people to stay indoors in New York City.

"Where is she?" Rafe demanded.

"Who?" Jack gulped.

"Delaney," Rafe spat; brings the blade closer to Jack throat. "You have her feather, so where is she you son of a bitch."

….''''''''''''''''''…

Thanks for reading and please review.

"Even the smallest light shines brighter in the darkness." –Donna Raye

Also forgot to put that the Don't blink paragraph belongs to Doctor Who


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Jack didn't know what to say as he looked frighten from the Guardian Angel that had him pinned with a blade against his throat. Not much could scare_ The_ Jack Frost, except Rafe sometimes. But what got the winter spirit back was what Rafe said. Delaney's feather? He looked at his staff to stare at the feather he found after Pitch disappeared a moment ago. Jack stared at the feather then back at Rafe who was giving him seconds to answer.

"I don't know," Jack answered quickly. "Last I saw her was at Burgess this afternoon."

Rafe took a moment to examine for any trace of a lie. Seeing that Jack Frost was telling the truth he let go and took a step back, sheathing his blade. The Guardians stood there confused, which Sandy made an angel wing above his head then a question mark.

"Mind tellin' what's goin' on?" Bunnymund asked.

"Five angels have disappeared the past month and my….pupil recently vanished." Rafe explained taking deep breaths. "The feather Jack possesses is Delaney."

"So it's happening to the angels as well," North murmured scratching his beard.

Tooth flutter next to Rafe placing a hand on his shoulder. Rafe placed his hand over hers accepting the comfort for a second then sighed. Jack stood where Rafe pinned him a moment ago surprised.

_Delaney….missing, _Jack thought gazing at the feather. He couldn't believe it. It was hours ago he saw her after sending Jamie on a wild sleigh ride.

"Oh no," Tooth said interrupting Jack thoughts to see her molting a few feathers. All eyes went to the mural as the colors started to fade. "We're too late."

"No, No, No, there's no such thing as too late!" North bellowed refusing to accept defeat. He shook violently, thinking really hard till gasping in excitement swinging his sword at Bunnymund and Sandy. "Idea! We will collect the teeth."

"What!" Tooth said surprised.

"We collect teeth then kiddies believe in you," North explained to Tooth happily.

Tooth held doubt's explaining that there are seven continents, millions of children, and more. North refused to listen to such logic, countering the presents he delivers in one night. Tooth was about to argue again but Bunnymund joined in discussion on the amount of eggs he hide in one day. Sandy gave a thumps up while Rafe smirked.

All eyes looked at Jack as North asked. "And Jack will you help."

Jack thought for a moment and seriously said. "I'm in."

**.o0o.**

Delaney's POV

I woke up to the sounds of fluttering wings and the incoherent whispers of children. All was dark in the underground lair, till seeing Nightmares spitting minifairies in cast iron cages and dropping golden capsules in a pile. Pitch waltzes in the room pleased of his invasions of steeling teeth from the Tooth Fairy. My heart swelled in shame of the lack of a protector I turned out to be, for I could hear the whispers of the children's memories.

I looked up at the little fairies to see them scurry in fear. The instincts to break free were screaming, but each time I move my wings the deeper the dagger's pierced through. So all I could do was glare at pitch as he walked around the rusting globe in seeing the lights slowly going out.

"I told you, my dear." Pitch said. "Just one little guardian missing and the world shall go dark."

"You speak so soon," I whispered, throat raw from crying a while back.

Pitch turned around and glared at me. "You have faith in those you hardly know."

"As long as there's good, my faith stands strong." I said.

Pitch snorted walking towards me, "Ah yes, you angels relying on faith, hope, and love. Those are your center." Suddenly his hand was on my chest, digging his hand into my heart. I screamed in pure agony, feeling like a thousand needles are stabbing me continuously. Minutes past that felt like forever, when Pitch detached his hand away. I panted, bowing my head exhausted from the assault while my chest healed the damage. "But you hold know center."

I looked up with bearing tears, "Shut up!"

Pitch found this amusing, "Is it because you are not a century yet?" he murmured wiping the tears away.

"I am a century," I spat. "I'm a 105 years old."

"Since human," Pitch corrected. "But still young as an angel to choses her faction and center."

I looked down for he was right. I may be old in human years since my actual birth, except I was eighty-six years old in angel's years. Only fourteen years left till choosing my fate and those who I'm assigned to. One choice can change everything.

"A sensitive subject I see," Pitch said taking a seat. "How about the possibility of a new guardian."

I looked up now interested of the new subject. New Guardian? Has the Man in Moon chosen a new Guardian? List of possible candidates of Cupid, Mother Nature, Father Time, leprechaun, Lady of the lake, the choses are limitless.

Pitch nodded on the subject. "Yes, it seems Man in moon has made a poor chose though….choosing Jack Frost."

My breath hitched. Jack Frost; as in mister snowballs and fun time. I could barely see any responsibility in him…..unless looking deep. Worry filled me on the risk of making Jack Frost a guardian, for the lack of believers. If Jack becomes Guardian now then he'll die instantly. My heart dropped in considering of losing Jack Frost so easily. We may have our moments but we are close to being friends.

"So you hold feeling for Frost," Pitch murmured.

"What," I snapped back to reality.

Pitch chuckled, "I see it now. All coming together, that you fancy Jack Frost."

I stared at him wide eyes at such accusation. "You're joking."

"Am I," Pitch raised a brow still not blinking. "I've seen it all, my dear Delaney. How you two act around each other."

"We're just friends," I snapped back leaning forward to smack that smug look off his face only to regret it as I cry in pain.

Pitch tsk, standing up muttering nonsenses towards the globe.

.o0o.

Jack stopped for a moment from collecting teeth and stared at Delaney's feather. He thought back the last time he saw her and how he behaved. Also the incomplete sentences she said before stopping herself. Sometimes Jack wonders how the two of them became friends, including when they first met.

_Flashback_

_The year was 1958. A lot of things had occurred during the cold war as countries politics nominated new leaders. Jack was in New York City, planning on making it snow to lighten the mood. When he saw something flies across him. A sliver blur. Jack blinked to see better and followed the thing that struggled against the storm. When he got closer he saw it was a girl wearing a white Gathered V-neck Shirt and a black pencil skirt. Her skin was white as snow, hair a drenched black, and lips red as blood. She was struggling against the winds as he wings try to flap._

"_Hey miss," Jack called out. He'd seen angels before but never to close._

_The girl looked up shocked when a gust of wind took her by surprised and impacted into a building. Jack winced, didn't see that one coming. He used his power to lighten the wind then flew next to the angel trying to hold back a laugh. _

"_Nice landing," he snickered._

_The angel groaned muttering something that children should never hear in their entire life. She pushed back from the brick wall, turning around to glare at Jack with burning grey eyes. Jack snickered, enjoying when adults get pissed and show their angry face at him._

"_What the hell!" the angel exclaimed. _

"_Language," Jack warned waving his finger._

_The angel rolled her eye, "Shouldn't you be inside kid."_

_Jack gawked for somebody was calling him a kid. "Hey! Do you know who I'm am lady? I'm Jack Frost!"_

_The angel examined Jack, seeing him wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, a small and brown open vest and tight fitted brown pants. Definitely not from the fifties, but his physical traits got her to realize he was a winter spirit by being tall albeit thin, and barefoot with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She chuckled shaking her head while adjusting her shawl._

"_The legendary trickster," she chuckled. "Rafe told me a lot about you."_

_Jack became flabbergasted, this female angel was laughing at him instead of scolding his reputation. It intrigued him somewhat to have another immortal that finds him humorists instead of a brat. "What's your name?"_

"_Delaney," She answered._

"_And what brings you to the big apple?" Jack asked._

_Delaney frowned, "An abuses; I was copping a child dealing with his parents fighting."_

"_Oh," was all Jack could say. _

_An awkward silence grew each not knowing what to say. So Delaney adjusted her shawl, "I should get going."_

_Jack shook his head coming up with a mischievous smirk, "Or you could stay."_

_Delaney was about to reject when a magical snow ball hit her in the face. She blinked a few times unfazed by the magic that made her feel excited wanting to throw a snow ball. But that did not stop her from a good challenge._

"_Oh it's on Frosty," Delaney said grabbing snow from a ledge and formed it into a snow ball._

_Jack laughed flying away, "Bring it, Birdbrain."_

Jack chuckled at the memory. Since that day they became somewhat friends. They would chat when she wasn't exhausted emotionally from helping children through their problems or play a game. Other times they would just wave and go their separate ways, too busy to hangout. Now Jack wanted to help the Guardians to not just get his memories but also find Delaney.

**.o0o.**

**Delaney's POV**

A few hours later, Pitch got furious. The lights on the rusted globe remained on. In other words the children believed in the Tooth fairy. I couldn't help but smirk in how the legendary General of the Golden age failed to accomplish the impossible. You could never stop children in believing.

Pitch had his back turned against me while the little fairies flutter about in panic. I could already feel my strength returning to me from all the blinking of the fairies and Pitch loss of attention. It was strange in how we angels are solitary when it comes to a moment of distraction. Just a blink and we disappear, becoming fast t whatever potential. Why I haven't thought of this plan earlier, I'll never know. Quietly and cautiously, I plucked a feather and used the acute sharpness to slice through the iron chains. As I saw silently to the fairies wing pattern to disguises the noise, my magic dissolved Pitch's daggers in my wings.

"The light's, why aren't thy going out?" Pitch asked aloud. A nightmare neigh in response that had Pitch surprised. "They're collecting the teeth!"

I snorted quietly in humor in the expression on Pitch's face. Maybe if somebody smacked him on the back, his face will freeze like that? Shaking my head, I continued to saw already my wings were free from the daggers which is now sand. Now I just have to deal with these shackles. The fairies saw what I was doing and started to grow louder too masked the noise of cutting metal.

"Quiet down," Pitch exclaimed at the fairies. The fairies only grew louder which had the boogeyman pissed. A nightmare neigh at his own only to be growled back when the metal snapped.

I keep my arms up in the air holding the shackles in pace. "Very intimidating."

Pitch waved the comment aside merging black sand into the Sandman. "Fine, plenty of us around. But tomorrow all that scrambling will be for nothing."

I stood up and stretched my arms and then rubbed my wrists that were now bruised. My wings did the same on stretching, although it strained in protest didn't mean pain would stop them. Taking a deep breath, consuming some energy from the Fairies that believed in me, my feather ruffled and one thought sent the command. I directed my attention at Pitch's back and with a blink hundreds of silver feather charged at Pitch like bullets.

A cloud of dust covered Pitch's body. Looking closely I could see his form began to fall onto the cobble ground. Down, quickly I spread my wings and flew up towards one of the cages. The fairies were cheering which I smiled tiredly and plucked a feather to saw at the lick, licking the inside. Suddenly the fairies started to get fussy, flying everywhere in their cage.

"Just a second," I said not paying attention.

Unfortunately, I had not anticipated what happen next. Leaving my back wide open to possible attacks towards the enemy. A shot of pain struck me in the lower back. I heard a smirked looking over my shoulder to see Pitch holding his bow aiming another arrow. He fire the next one, only this time I doge the arrow swooping down to throw my feather needles at him. A few struck Pitch in the arm while he disappeared in the shadows. Light, I need to find light.

A ray of moon light glow brighter in the center of the underground cave, an only place to be open but also capable of seeing. It was the only chance I got in this hell, so I hovered in the light, feather needles in hand ready to strike. Nothing happen under the engrossed silence, noting but silences. I scowled, for how quiet it was….to quiet. This might be my only opportunity to contact somebody from the surface. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Hello! _I thought quickly directing the connection towards Rafe,

**Delaney, where are you? **Rafe replied back.

_I don't know. Pitch has me in some underground Cave. _I thought in panic. _I don't have much time left. The fairies are okay and the capsules are here. Sandman is in danger. _

**Calmed down, let me pinned point your location.**

_No ti-argh!_ I screamed when a wiped wrapped around my ankles, binding them together and tossed me around the cave impacting on a ruin pillar. Blood spewed out of my lips the moment I gasped as the wind was knocked out of. My body barely touched the ground when being tossed again slamming into a wall hard. Pitch walked out of the shadow's standing over me a foot on my chest.

"Tsk, should have expected this."

I open my eyes and smirked, grabbing his leg and spine him to the ground. I stood up and plucked a long feather to use as a sword. Pitch growled standing, his lips puckered like he swallowed a lemon. We stared at each other, and waited for who will make the neck move. Pitch summoned his scythe and swings it at me. I would had jumped into the air, if it weren't for the black sand increasing the weapon and caught me by the knees, yanking me down. My wings smacked to the flow hard, quickly I got back on my feet and I charged forward elbowing him to the side. Pitch stumbled back, the mischiefs glimmer in his eyes faded replaced with anger. His arms twitched and swing the scythe again stabbing me in the wing and across my face. I bit my lip to surpass a shriek and took flight landing on top of a cage. Warm liquid slid down my face, down the eye. I touched it to see blood.

"You can't defeat me," Pitch called out.

"Who said I was defeating you?" I counter. My goal was to tire out Pitch to a point I could use my feather bullets again. The last time was unexpected for him and the next would send him unconscious, enough time to free the fairies. I dart forward in midflight aiming directing at his face and kicked him in the stomach. The force knocked the air out of his lungs, postponing his ability to breathe as I elbowed him in the neck knocking him down. Pitch doesn't move for a moment catching his breath, then walked backwards quivering in fear as I approached him.

"Alright, I'm sorry for kidnapping you. " Pitch quickly said arms up begging. "It was stupid of me to mess with an angel. But you know what, you can leave."

"And the fairies," I added to the list my wing illuminating ready to fire another round of needle feathers.

"And the fairies," Pitch obliged waving his hand unlocking the cages. "Along with the memories including this one."

Pitch tossed a memory capsule which I caught and looked at the owner. I gasped in seeing a vintage twenties girl with curly bobbed hair and green eyes. Flashback of memories clouded my mind while the golden box burned my hand. No, I don't want to remember! I dropped the memory capsule in horror grabbing my head stepping back.

Suddenly Pitch grabbed my hair with one of his hands and punched me into a wall. The pain was momentarily, blood seeping from my nose and copper taste in my mouth. My vision became blurry, black spot cloud view seeing Pitch approach me. I try to get back on my feet, only to be slammed into the wall again with his hands wrapped around my neck choking me. I attempted to scratch my nails into his arms, and he slams me again. I manage to knee him in the stomach again, he groaned letting me go. I scamper away feeling my face wet with blood, dizzy, and vision disoriented.

Nightmares formed around me, amber eyes wide open refusing to blink restraining me from my flexibility. I panted, giving a quick glance to the fairies in seeing them in horror. The hope they had a moment ago been gone. The nightmares make an opening, letting Pitch enter who had an impressed look.

"Now are you going to behave?"

"Not until you let us go," I panted wiping the blood on the cuff of the sleeve.

"Not going to happen, my dear." He murmured stepping forward.

I was about to summon another round of feather bullets when the Nightmares charged forward. I try to escape or fight back, but everywhere I was kicked by hooves and slammed by the horse's muzzle. One hits me from the side and I fall over again. A voice in my head keeps saying _on your feet!_ Over and over again, except I was being trampled contentiously by the nightmares. They practically crushed my wings and every bone in my body. From my peripheral vision, I see the fairies gasped some covering their eyes. I gave an apologetic look before a hooves smack me in the face falling unconscious.

**.o0o.**

Pitch called off the nightmares and walked towards the unconscious angel. He nudged Delaney with his foot, no responses. He then placed a hand over her neck to check a pulse and sigh in relief that she was apparently alive. The battle was interesting, proves that this girl has guts to challenge him and enough stamina to prove it. Well, until he summons all of his nightmares on her.

"You've proven yourself worth, my dear." Pitch said and grabbed Delaney by the arms and dragged her to a new dungeon. This time he added more chains, shackling her arms and legs in a spread eagle in the air while her wings bounded in black sand. Two nightmares watched over her while he walked back to the globe planning his next attack.

…**.''''''''''''''''…**

**Like Sandy and Pitch used their sand to make weapons and Tooth her wings as blades, Delaney does the same. Her wings can be sharp on a certain way and if she plucks them they turned into small needle like weapons. The inspiration from the shuriken and needle gun. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Rafe fell to his knees after collecting teeth, hugging himself in agony. Tooth stopped her ranting about different types of teeth and flutter by his side.

"What's wrong," Tooth asked.

"Delaney, I could feel her pain." Rafe answered through heavy gritted breaths. Tooth was about to speak when the Angel got on his feet, "She says your fairies are okay."

Tooth closed her mouth feeling happy to know her fairies are alright at the moment. Jack Frost landed next to the two confused in what was going on. Rafe or Tooth didn't say anything as Tooth and Jack went inside Jamie Bennett's house. Rafe kept watched, looking at the moon praying his pupil to hold on.

.o0o.

Delaney's POV

I open my eyes to see a nightmare in my face not blinking. I hear the sounds of the fairies fluttering scared that I remembered what happened….how I failed them. The pain was a constant ache in my head, throat, back, and wings while more is added on my arms and legs. I tried to move; but it made everything worse as the shackles tighten going deep into skin. I winced, unable to think properly with the agonizing pain.

"Ah, I see you're awake," Pitch said.

There was no use in pretending to fall asleep, since our eyes meet. We stared at each other in a blinking contest, however Pitch won. So exhausted, so tired, so much pain to concentrate in what's going on. Pitch chuckled amused on the lack of weakness. My energy was drained, my wings no longer in stable condition, and body badly hurt. And with the nightmares breathing down my throat eyes open, sending terrible dreams, I could no longer be mentally strong.

"Now, how should I punish you?" Pitch murmured walking around me like some sort of predator. "Your little stunt isn't worth a bad dream or a smack on the wrist. Hmm, you seemed too reacted terribly towards your memory capsule."

I tensed, my body shaking for the possibilities he would do with my memories. There was a fine _bold_ line in why I don't want to remember my human life. Nineteen years off corruption and violence's from what I could recall. Also I don't want to know how I died in the era of jazz, sex, and alcohol. A golden capsule rested in Pitch's hand, you could already hear the Jazz music and applauses coming from the little object.

"I've seen your memories," Pitch said. "It's quite fascinating actually. Oh the roaring twenties, my third favorite era with all the dark shadows behind the alleyways of clubs where dark things go bump in the night. Where secrets of fears seep on flappers walking alone or finding their partner intoxicated…."

"Shut up," I breathed harshly.

"What was that, my dear?" He asked leaning closer.

"I said, shut up." I said. My voice was tight and fierce, bitter with anger building inside of me. I wanted to break something as Charleston music played in my head. We were now face to face in another glaring contest. I could see no sympathy in his eyes or the least bit of empathy. He placed his hand on the side of my face, thumb tracing my cheekbone wiping a tear away.

"Such emotions," he breathed, absentmindedly rubbing my cheek.

"You don't know what it feels like," I cried silently. "What happen to feel treated like a-"

"A broken doll," Pitch finishes. I stiffen at the comparison for it was mention a lot in my past. "I do understand Delaney. I know what it is like to be casted aside like nothing. All those years under a shadow wanting proper respect!"

I shook my head, "Shut up!"

"You don't have to be alone, Delaney." Pitch continued.

It's a trick, he's using my emotions. I'm not alone; I have Rafe, the angels, and Jack….I'm not alone. I'm not alone. Suddenly the unbelievable happen, Pitch's lips were on my own. What the fuck is he doing? I try to pull away but the restraints tighten. I keep my lips tightly shut not responding to this bastard even if he had the upper hand. Pitch smirked into this _kiss_ as he gripped my hair yanking it down to gasp but I didn't. I did however head butted him causing the king of Darkness to stumble back.

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again," I roared, burning tears falling down my cheek.

Pitch stood up and adjusted himself, wiping the dust off his shoulder. The next thing that happens was a loud echo of a slap. My right cheek hurt, stinging, if not burning where his hand smacked me. Stung for a moment then smirked glaring at the infamous Boogeyman. Pitch exhaled a sharp breath, eye livid while hand in the air.

"You can't break me," I said receiving another slap causing me to laugh. "No matter what you do nightmares or pain, I'll never yield to you."

Over and over Pitch tries to break me through the moment. His eyes narrow and closed his hands around my throat, choking me. I gasped trying to breathe, swatting my head side to side in order to loosen the iron grip. However it made thing worse to a point I saw black spots. A minute later Pitch let go, I gasped, drawing raggedy breathes to my burning lungs. Incoherent to know what was happening until sand daggers struck me in the wings continuously. I restrained myself in given Pitch the satisfaction of this beating. The silences got to his temper as he done so many torture techniques, breaking every bone in my body. I plainly laughed mentally at him from all the punches, slaps, and tools used cutting skin. If this was punishment then he knows nothing about the actual tortures in breaking an angel. Yeah it hurt like hell, especially dislocating the finger on my left hand and stabbing to my wings but what can I say I'm in a psychopathic mood today. Not just having my pride bruised and chained up in midair didn't say something. An hour later Pitch stepped back panting while I glared at him through swollen eyes.

"How are you still conscious?" Pitch demanded.

"Blink," I chuckled spitting blood in his face.

Pitch wiped off the spit in disgust before punching me in the stomach. I choked on air doubling over in agony as I coughed. Pitch panted heavily, walking away toward the Globe while his nightmares guards watched over me. The little fairies floated silently at what just occurred scared out of their wits. Wouldn't blame them, being afraid at an abusive scene would scare any being. I just hope I stall enough time for the Guardians could collect the teeth?

.o0o.

"Oops," Jack said biting on his knuckles to suppress his amusement. "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now."

They were at Jamie Bennett's house for his tooth that he lost yesterday on the sleigh ride. Tooth and he were talking about being a guardian, the memories, and Pitch. Although, it was surprising to discover that he didn't start out as a spirit but a human. He truly wanted to know who he was now and maybe that was why the man in moon chose him to be a guardian, for answers. Well, it was going okay until he, Bunnymund, and North were having a debate on who collected the most teeth. North won of course only his proudly cheer woke up Jamie.

Jamie was excited to see the Sandman, Easter bunny, Santa Clause, and the Tooth fairy. Jack had his hopes up except the boy couldn't see him. Bunnymund suggested Sandy to knock the kid out with the sand until the Greyhound woken up and chaos broken loose. Practically almost all the guardians were asleep for Jack and Sandy.

Rafe stuck his head upside down from the window. "What the hell is going on down there?"

Jack was about to reply when a neigh was heard. A nightmare stood by the window shaking his head afterwards taking up. Rafe took off chasing after it followed by Jack. Sandy soon followed after tucking Jamie back to bed.

The three chased after the nightmares through Burgess. Sandy jumped on a nightmare touching its neck transfiguring the mighty stallion into a stingray. Rafe pulled out his blade and flew fast to slice the nightmare through the side turning it to dust. Jack on the other hand was having a bit trouble catching up with his target. He threw many ice beams at the creature, however kept missing until it got to a roof. Jack was determined to get one, and so he did as the ice ball strike the nightmare freezing it. A shout of cheer erupted from Jack in catching one that he called out to his comrades if they saw it.

Only one did, one who walked out from the shadows behind Jack, "Frost."

Jack turned around not seeing Sandy or Rafe but Pitch instead. Quickly he aimed his staff at Pitch firing ice at the enemy. Pitch dodged the attack, moving through the shadows as he says, "You know for a youth of a party, you'd spend a lot of time with those weirdo's."

Jack shutter griping his staff tight watching Pitch walk towards him. "This isn't your fight Jack."

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth," Jack said.

"Teeth," Pitch huffed. "Why do you care about teeth?"

Pitch sensed someone standing next to him and gasped, jumping back away from his old friend Sandy. The dream guardian had his arms crossed glaring at Pitch like a parent would do to a child. Pitch regains posture with a chuckle.

"Now this is who I'm looking for."

Sandy rolled his eyes, suddenly whipping golden sand at Pitch. Pitch dodge the attack leaping on his feet to avoid the lashes then swung a scythe at Sandy. The golden fellow leaped into the air then struck back. Unfortunately, Pitch took a wrong step he anticipated leaving him wide open for a second. The golden whipped coiled around Pitch's waist and left hand, binding tightly before flung around. Every wall and floor Sandy swung the enemy into until tossing him over the side letting go.

Jack was surprised in seeing the strength Sandy had. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Sandy smiled at Jack nodding his head then both jumped down. Rafe landed next to Jack, eyes livid that if looked could kill the person would be dead. Pitch sat up, crawling away from the three guardians.

"Easy, Sandy, you can't give me credit for trying." Pitch pleaded. "You don't know what it's like to be weak and hated. It was stupid of me to mess with your dreams."

"And Delaney," Rafe growled clenching his blade. "Where is Delaney?"

Pitch stood up, straightening out his robe. "She's safe for now…well except for the damage I gave her."

The angel growled wanting to kill Pitch if he laid a hand on Delaney. Jack felt a small amount of anger as well, scowling at the Boogeyman while Sandy huffed. Wrong choice of words to tell as the three approach Pitch weapons out.

Pitch held his arms up, "You know what…you can have them back."

Waving his hands, nightmares appeared out of know where from every directions shadow crept through. A shadow appeared next to Pitch in a mass ball. He dig his hand through it pulling out a beaten up Angel cover in chains, it was Delaney. Jack stepped forward but Rafe stopped him from walking into a possible trap. They were surrounded by nightmares, more than twenty in fact. Delaney looked up to see her friends and gave an apologetic look. She was about to say something when Pitch tossed her on a nightmare with him, holding tightly to her waist and the reigns.

"You take the ones on the left," Jack said cautiously. "And I'll take the ones on the right?"

Pitch approached the three with a smirk. Raising a hand he said playfully, "Boo!"

Nightmares galloped towards the guys when a loud crash was heard to see North sleigh. The distraction gave Sandy enough time to grab Jack into the air while Rafe flew forward grabbing Delaney by the wing and carried her away. Pitch almost had the girl except A boomerang almost it him that he had to leave the seen.

Rafe settled Delaney on the sleigh cutting off the chains and shackles. The girl winced at his touches about to announce her discomfort however Rafe embrace her.

"Oi, nightmare dead ahead." Bunnymund said throwing his boomerang. Rafe nodded and took off to join the fight.

.o0o.

Delaney's POV

I gripped onto the side of the sleigh, holding on tight to a wild ride. All seemed to move so quick, one minute I was tied up the next I was in a nightmare armada. Not just that, but in Santa's sleigh with Bunnymund and North. I felt useless since my wings were broken along with severe bruising.

"Is there anything I can do?" I exclaimed over the wind.

"Here, take hold!" North handed the reins, drawing out his twin swords.

I grabbed the reins, ignoring the protest in my hands and guided the reindeer to go. A rampage of nightmares galloped forward that I pulled the reins back, the reindeer yield running down so North could slice them underbelly. North cheered with excitement, a bit jolly for this term of events when hundreds of monsters are trying to kill us! A thud on the sleigh's wing was heard to see Jack again. He looked at Bunnymund who had a calm face.

"You might want to duck, mate." Bunnymund suggested.

Jack raised a brow, turning around to see a nightmare charge forward and duck. The nightmare was about to attack when a boomerang destroyed it returning to the rabbits hand. Jack huff a laugh, hopping on board the sleigh standing next to me.

"Well this is new," Jack announced.

"What," I yelled.

"That an angel actually got kidnap!" he said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "Say's the loner who was offered to be a guardian."

Jack stopped and took on of the reins, "Whatever, what were you thinking in-"

"I wasn't thinking I was doing my job," I interrupted taking the reins back and turned left.

"In being a damsel in distress," Jack replied sarcastically.

"No, in being a guardian angel, damn it. Last I check there was no hero-"

"Oi, kiss up later ya' two." Bunnymund scolded.

Jack and I turned out head and glare at the bunny, saying in unison. "Shut it, Kangaroo!"

North laughed at Bunnymund who puckered lips then went back to slaying Nightmares. I glared at Jack before keeping my eyes forwards in directing the reindeer away from the sleigh. Jack scoffed not finish with this argument. I was going to tell him to shut up again when I noticed something was attached to his staff, it was my feather. My eyes widen in wondering how he got it when a struck of lighting collision near the sleigh. It wasn't lighting, it was golden sand.

We looked up to see Sandman surrounded by Pitch's black sand. Both spirits of dreams sand was creating a small storm of thunder and lighting. By the looks of things the Guardian of dreams wasn't doing well.

"We got to help Sandy!" Jack exclaimed.

"Onward ангел,"North ordered.

"Об этом," I replied back in Russian steering the sleigh towards Sandman.

Sandman was concentrating on the black sand he did not see behind him was Pitch. I furrow my eyes, using long range to see Pitch loading an arrow aimed directly to Sandman's back. I gasped about to warned him when instantly the arrow pierced his back. The sandman eyes widen turning around to face Pitch. _A touch of fear, _Pitch voice echo in my ear remembering how he simply poked a dream turning it into a nightmare.

"No!" Jack cried.

North took control of the reins shoving me to the side. Overlooking, Rafe and Tooth fairy stopped what they were doing and flew towards the same direction. This couldn't be happening! Jack would agree as he thrust himself towards Sandman. Black sand consumed Sandy trapping him in a dome of black sand till it exploded. The sound wave echoed out with debris of black sand everywhere. What came next was unbelievable as Jack turned some of the sand into ice creating the same catalyst as before. The amount of energy combusted, blasting Pitch off his cloud while Jack unconscious, which the tooth Fairy caught him and carried him to the sleigh.

"Jack how did you do that?" Tooth fairy asked Jack.

Jack struggled sitting up so I helped him, he winced then answered. "I don't know."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Sorry if the fighting scene's or somewhat of a battle seemed doesn't sound good. **

**Translation:**

**Ангел- angel**

**Об этом- On it**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Delaney's POV

No one talked for the rest of the day. When we got back to North workshop, North called out the yetis and Elves in preparations for the funeral. Jack wonder off somewhere and Tooth helped Rafe with tending my wounds in the infirmary. My condition wasn't pleasant, a couple of broken ribs, a broken wing, severe bruising, black eye, split lip, dislocated left hand, at least I was back to my spring form. It took a lot of healing of Rafe's magic to attend the serious wounds while Tooth put my hand in a wrap/brace and ice on my black eye. I reported to Rafe that three angels are dead, he asked about the fourth only there wasn't a fourth. Whatever Pitch did to the other angels had them scared to death.

Rafe scowled at a wing, "I'm sorry to say this but you're grounded."

I scoffed shaking my head at a poor interpretation of no flying. Couldn't blame him; wings take longer to heal than our human bodies. The only way to make the process of healing faster was to disclose the wings into our spiritual vessel and take the appearance of a mortal. It was completely painful to sheath my wings into place. But once done my back had a large tattoo of wings in silver ink.

"Thank you," I said to Tooth and Rafe.

Tooth smiled tucking hair behind my ear. "It's no problem."

I nodded, "You're fairies are safe, Pitch hasn't harmed them."

Tooth sighed somewhat relieved to hear this along with Baby Tooth. Rafe excused himself so I could change into clean clothes. Tooth kindly helped me dress into a white long sleeve shirt and black yoga pants. Not a word was spoken when we finished, The Sandman ….Sandy was gone.

"I'm gonna look for Jack," I said.

Tooth and Baby Tooth nodded fluttering away while I walked down the halls, somewhat exploring Santa's workshop. The place seemed more decorative than Pitch's underground cave, more colorful in red, green, and gold. Though what used to be an active place was mellow with the death of a guardian. The Yetis were cleaning up their stations and the elves were not causing trouble. I asked a yeti if had seen Jack. He nodded pointed to a room up ahead. I thank the yeti and headed towards that direction.

When I got to the room, Jack was leaning against the window. The room was cold to a point you could see your own breath as the lights were out. The only light was coming from the large window that view the North Pole decorated in Ice. Taking a deep breath; I sat down across from Jack on the bench looking out the window. We sat there in silences; no words were exchange or comfort. We just sat there gazing out the cold day of ice.

The funeral was sad although we didn't attend. The soft rhythmic pattern of the elves bells echo throughout the workshop.

"What happen?" Jack broke the silences.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered.

"Do you know why he kidnapped you?"

"A distraction probably," I sighed resting my head on the cold glass feeling nice against the bruise. "Are you okay?"

Jack doesn't reply except a shrugged. Afterwards we were quiet again. This was our usual conversation when something bad or terrible has occurred. We just sit there in silences wallowing over the loss of a friend. I'd never actually new the Sandman in a familiar placement only formally while watching golden sand create dreams.

"What were you going to say to me the other day?" he then asked.

It took me a moment to understand what he meant. "I was….was going to say that I believe in you."

I stood up and kissed Jack on the forehead. The winter spirit eyes widen not able to say anything as I sat back down and gazed out the window. Though from the corner of my eye to see the feather attach to his staff. I wasn't going to say anything nor complained for someday it'll be at use. So resting my head on the glass, I closed my eyes to rest a little bit.

.o0o.

After the funeral ceremony Rafe turned around to face the Guardians. "I must go."

"Do you have to?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah' we'll need all the 'elp we could get," Bunnymund added.

"Sorry, but I must informed the angels and other immortals in what Pitch is doing. If they know then they'll help in destroying the nightmares." Rafe explained stretching his wings.

North and Bunnymund nodded in agreement, they could use all the help they could get in destroying the nightmares while they go after Pitch. Tooth pouted in seeing Rafe go but knew it was for the best. The Angel saw Tooth pout and plucked a silver feather off his wing and gave it to her. He explained that the feather would hold a connection between him and the person who possess it. So, if trouble was near or something else he'll appear in a flash…maybe. Rafe saluted to the guardian when countless orbs surrounded him to teleport to his destination of Haven.

.o0o.

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe what just happen. Did Delaney just kiss me? Okay, maybe not kiss me on the lips but the forehead. Never did expect that or her support that she believes in me. I sighed; slouching back confused as she fell asleep. She seemed peaceful in her sleep, all the stress and pain gone like an actual kid. Sometimes I wonder if she was like me. Wondering if she started out human and hold no memories now? What Pitch did to her was the biggest mistake he'll ever make. No one hurts my friends!

Shaking my head, I looked out the window thinking about Sandy. I could have saved him. I touched the window creating frost in form of Sandy.

"Are you alright?" North asked.

"I wish I could-"

"Done something," North finished. He chuckle taking a seat next to me. "Jack, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us. Moon would be proud of you in what you did"

I removed my hood standing up while shoving my hand in my pocket. Then why do I feel disappointment and failure. Pitch is still out there, Sandy is gone, Delaney is saved, and I don't have my memories. I don't know who I am and it bugs me so deeply. Was I truly a classic rebel without a clause who liked to create mischief and chaos or was there a family? North crossed his arms and stood up.

"I don't know who you were in your past life," North continued placing a hand on my shoulder. "But in this life you are guardian."

"How can I know who I am," I started. "Till I find out who I was?"

"You will," North assured quietly not to wake up Delaney. He then grabbed his belly, "I feel it, in my belly."

A small laughed escaped in the jolly old man. Suddenly Delaney gasped waking up like she saw a ghost as she turned her head everywhere. North was by her side calming her down which she took deep breaths. He asked her what was wrong; she took a deep breath and said in a serious tone.

"The children, I could feel their….their discomfort. They're crying in their sleep as they scream 'safe me from the monsters!' I need to go," she stood up only to yelped in pain falling into North.

"You can't leave in the condition you're in." North said.

"But Cupcake," Delaney protested only to stop at the serious look North gave her. She sighed looking at me for some support but I shook my head. I would agree with the big man on this one. Delaney exhaled a deep breath standing up straight. "Fine."

The door open enters Bunnymund. "We got a problem."

.o0o.

Delaney's POV

"All the lights are going out," Tooth said.

We were in the main room where the globe stood. The lights of the children were starting to go out. Just what I suspected after waking up from my sleep. Pitch was sending more nightmares to the children since Sandy is now dead. Nothing was protecting them in the world of creativity of dreams. Jack took off hover next to the globe.

"It's fear," Jack said. "This is out of bounds."

"Hey, buck up yer' sad faces." Bunnymund assured hoping on the control panel. "We can still turn this around. Easter is tomorrow and I'll need your help."

Everyone smiled in remembering that tomorrow would be Easter. I couldn't help the huge grin on my face for Easter was my favorite holiday of the year. Jack landed next to me ready for instruction like the rest of us.

"I say we pull out the staff and get those little lights flickering again," Bunnymund announced.

"Couldn't agree more," I said.

"Well, let's go!" North cheered calling out some of the yetis and elves to follow him towards the sleigh. "Bunny is right, as much as it pain me to say this. But Easter is number one at the moment."

I chuckled shaking my head in the rivalry of the holidays between Easter and Christmas on the delivery of gifts. Although, the true meaning of their holidays wasn't the wrapped presents or decorative eggs, it was the quality time to spend with friends and family on the celebration of giving. In many religions; Christianity most definitely was the sacrifice of God son to pay for the mortal sins. From the day he was born on Christmas to his death on Easter, one man changed the understanding and beliefs of god.

"We must hurry to the warren, to the sleigh!" Once we got to the stables North announced to the sleigh. Bunnymund hopped in front of North stopping everyone.

"Oh no, mate." Bunnymund said paws on his hip. "My warren, my rules, buckle up."

I looked at the giant rabbit confused when he stomped his foot on the floor. Suddenly a hole appeared around us. I look at the large bunny then the hole again. "Oh shit."

"Shostakovich!" North added falling down the rabbit hole.

I exclaimed like a teenager riding on a rollercoaster, completely and utterly most excited with adrenaline. The scream s of exhilaration and fun was speed created wind whipped through my hair. I and those who were unable to fly slide down the grassy green tunnel like Alice in wonderland. Down and down we go on the moss slide toward the center earth of spring haven. Up and down, left to right with a loopy loop in between on this wild slide of a rabbit hole. A ramp was on the edge of the tunnel sliding us up into the air and falls hard on rich grass. I fell on top of yetis with a thud. I laughed hard, not having that much fun since the eighties when zip lining in Canada.

"Buckle up, is very funny." North said.

I chuckled rolling off the yeti seeing the warm color sky spinning in circle. A hand was offered to me or was it two? I can't tell if the warren stopped spinning. The hand(s) grabbed my own lifting me up. I wobble on my feet chuckling only to trip over the person. Our faces were close that I looked deep into blue eyes while out lips were mere inch apart. It was Jack; we both blush in special way never being this close to each other before. He chuckled nervously taking a step back helping me on my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"No problem," Jack said not looking me in the eye.

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunnymund introduced his home with large stone eggs on stick like feet behind him.

The warren was beautiful underground oasis filled with spring plants, Easter eggs and ancient temple. You could easily smell sweet grass, spring flowers, and sugary smell of candy in the air. Never in my entire life did I expect to be at wonderful place located underneath Australia. Another legend the angels told about, E. Aster Bunnymund and the Warrior Eggs at the Earth's Core! The Guardian of hope and the last of the Pookas! The elder William once told one story saying, _"Earth was originally egg-shaped, but that was rotationally unstable, so we were heading toward the sun. The planet was going to be cooked like a hardboiled egg, so against his aesthetic judgment, with his incredible digging ability, he rounded out the Earth into a rotationally more docile sphere. In doing so, he created a number of continents, among them his favorite, Australia." _

Bunnymund stiffen, his nose twitched sniffing the air while long ears perked up. He turned around where little eggs with legs running out of a tunnel. "Something is up."

Everyone draw their weapons while a yeti shoved me behind him for protection. Seriously, I may not have my wings nor issued a weapon just yet doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. A slight scream was heard through the tunnel that Bunnymund yelled a battle cry while the others followed charging towards the intruder. Who came out was not what we expected. No it was a little girl with green eyes and unkempt blond hair wearing mint-green pajamas. We all stop wondering how a child gotten to the warren, wait a minute, I know this girl she's Jamie Bennett little sister.

"Sophie," Jack said surprised. The guardians stood up straighter hiding their weapons from the little girl hoping they didn't scare her.

Sophie closed her mouth till eyes widen and started chasing one of the elves. "Elf, Elf, Elf!"

"What is she doin' here?" Bunnymund demanded, looking at North for answers. North checked his fur coat in search for something muttering about a snow globe. Bunnymund growled shoving his boomerang back in their sheath. "Crikey! Somebody do somethin'!"

The guardians look at Jack, who hugged his staff stepping back, "Don't look at me I'm invisible, remember."

Sophie caught an elf by the hat dragging the poor thing. Tooth flew up to her saying she got a plan pulling out some teeth and held it in front of the two year old. "I got something for you. Look at the little teeth with blood and gum all over them!"

Sophie looked at Tooth like she was insane and ran away screaming. Did she just actually said that to a little girl-scratch that- a toddler? Shaking my head I chased after Sophie while tooth said don't forget to floss. I used my powers making me noticeable to the child and sweep Sophie off her feet and spin her around. Sophie was young and pure with innocent so she can see me easily.

"Don't worry little one," I cooed coming the girl blond locks. "The tooth fairy didn't mean to scare ye."

Sophie covers her eyes then exclaimed, "Peekaboo!"

I chuckled setting her down so she could run chasing the elf again while I follow in pursuit in a small game of tag. Jack took a seat on top of a boulder while the Guardians looked confused in how to take care of the situations. If I didn't know any better, I would say they never actually dealt with children physically at all.

"When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?" Jack asked.

"We've been busy working on making joy for Children," North exclaimed. "We don't have time for children."

"Gotcha'," I cheered picking up Sophie and spinning her around again. I looked at the guardians in horror. "Seriously, we angels have time for children. Jack, I think you need to teach them a lesson on fun."

Jack nodded in agreement creating a snow flake. "If one little kid that could ruin Easter then you're out of shape than I thought."

The snow flake flew around the guardians till landing on Bunnymund pink nose. The serious panic look on how to take care of a child faded to a wide grin of excitement and fun. I set Sophie down to run towards Bunnymund who offered a hand, asking if she like to decorate the egg. Never in my entire care for Sophie since her birth have I seen so much happiness in her green eyes as she jumped around saying yes continuously. Bunnymund placed her on his back and hopped around the Warren preparing for eater.

I walked up to Jack and peck him on the cheek. He blushes, "What was that for?"

"For making this the happiest day of Sophie life," I explained. "Sophie is one of the children I protect."

Jack nodded though tinted blue blush dusted over his white cheek. How Easter eggs are created is definitely different compare to North's Workshop. Unlike hand crafted toys from skilled engineers and craftsmen yetis, the eggs are part of a nature industrial assembly line. The eggs magically bloom from flower, then scurry down through a path where colorful arrange flower spray the white eggs in paint to a solid color base before jumping into a river of dye. I picked up a few dyed eggs and covered them in glitter and stickers that popped up in patches of plants.

"Alright troops, time to push back." Bunnymund said. "There are eggs everywhere for every high rise. There will be spring time on every continent and I'm bringing hope with me!"

I chuckled watching how Easter was being made. But what I found memorable was the connection between Bunnymund and Sophie. The air and the aura around those two show's an imprint on those two; A connection between uncle and child of creativity and fun. My heart warm at the fluffy scene. Little children have this life, this pure magic that connects them to purity and innocents. The creative minds of the imagination fairytale, the mythical believes on everything, and elusive dreams.

North, Tooth, and I joined Bunnymund, Jack, and Sophie on a ledge. The little ball of energy was already asleep from all the fun she had. Bunnymund chuckle, "Poor little ankle biter, all tucker out."

"I love her," Tooth said taking the girl in her arms standing up. "I think it's time to take her home."

"Agree, she has a big day tomorrow, eh mate?" I said rubbing my shoulder against Bunnymund who snicker.

"How 'bout I take her home?" Jack offered.

"Jack no, not when Pitch is out there." Tooth protested.

"We need ya here," Bunnymund agree.

"Trust me; I'll be quick as a bunny." Jack assures waving his arm in a terrible bunny hope.

"At least take Baby Tooth," Tooth suggested as the little fairy flutter next to Jack.

"Alright," Jack said taking Sophie.

I kissed Sophie on the forehead casting a spell of protection on her against nightmares and darkness in her future life. A blessing of hope and peace ever more. With that done, Jack took off taking the little girl home. Sometimes I have a bad feeling when Jack is involved. But the some itch didn't say chaperon. No, it say's Darkness and Pitch all over. North placed a hand over my shoulder assuring it'll be find afterwards leading towards the eggs to be decorated.

However, we did not expect the nightmares to come to a sacred place of hope so soon.

…..'''''''''''''''''''''….

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thank God for ROTG Wiki for back story and information. Also William story is a quote that the offer explained about Bunnymund. Also thank you YouTube for clips of the movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Delaney's POV

I woken up with a blasted headache and bruises on my bruises. Slowly sitting up to figure out what the hell just happen. One moment the Guardians and I were assembling the eggs to their destination the next…oh hell no. Instantly I gotten up to see all that work and dedication destroyed with black sand. All the eggs, beautiful eggs were cracked with their centers exposed and candy everywhere. Now I remember, the Nightmares attacked the warren. I ran up to Bunnymund, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Bunny, Bunnymund wake!" I yell in his ears. Bunnymund woken up with a jolt standing on his feet aiming his boomerang. What he saw was probably the emotion you could ever see in the guardian of hope in a life time… despair.

"No, no, it can't be!" Bunnymund roared searching for survivors of his eggs.

I on the other hand search for North, Tooth, the yetis, and elves to see if they were okay. The elves were spooked but fine along with the yetis that helped Bunnymund to check on the eggs. Tooth was okay, though her feathers were ruffled. When I found North he was knocked unconscious with a laceration on his forehead. Instincts took over, as I set North's head on my lap placing my hand over the wound and trigger my healing powers. I search deep into North soul to find what could trigger the healing process when I found it. His loves for the children wonder, his crew, friends, and a village called _Santoff__ Claussen. _All that love he shared triggered the magic to heal the laceration on the jolly man head to perfect condition. When I pulled my hand back, North sat up instantly.

"Easy there, you hit your head hard." I cooed standing up to examine North's eyes. "No signs of concussion. Do you feel any pain anywhere else?"

"No, no, I'm alright Delaney." North assured standing up.

I nodded and look back to the massacre of eggs. This was our only hope for the children to believe in the guardians and all was ruined. How could Pitch get here and do such a thing. There were no solidified shadows or sleeping mortals for him to get to the warren. So how did he get here? I grasped my necklace that had Rafe's feather and sent a report in the outcome. However there was no response from him, the warren must be severing the telepathic connection or Rafe was talking to the elders.

Something moved from the corner of my eyes under a bush. Slowly I knelt down to find a dozen scared eggs quivering in fear. I let my hand illuminate a small orb so they could see I was a good being and not a night. The eggs stop shaking and came out of the bush into my hands.

"I found some!" I called out.

Bunnymund hopped to my side instantly with a basket. I set them in carefully and help in search for more tolerable eggs to deliver eggs. It aches to see so much damage on this holiday. I remember my mother going to her hope chess to pull out a weave basket so we could go to church for the annual Easter egg hu…. Wait, did I just remember something? I gasped closing my eye to try and remember that moment, try to remember my mother but it was gone in a wink. I look at Bunnymund who was now by the dye river painting some remaining bloomed eggs. I took a seat next to him.

"Easter is my favorite holiday," I told him placing a hand over his shoulder. "I recalled waking up in the morning no matter the season to go on an adventure to find an egg. Even now, I cherish the moment to see children go on their own adventures in hope to find your eggs."

"There aren't enough eggs, Sheila." Bunnymund sighed.

"So," I shrugged. "There are places in the world that children don't get eggs but believe in hope on this very day. The Elders once said that Easter was truly about hope and resurrection."

Bunnymund raised a brow not understanding what I was talking about so I continued. "Well, I'm not very religious per say but my kind represent it. Anyway, Easter Sunday holds many purposes to every culture. It was the day Jesus was resurrected after his Crucifixion on Christianity while in Jewish culture dedicates it towards the Passover when the Israelites were freed from slavery in Egypt. There is purpose to Easter and Hope kept the holiday going. So don't lose hope, not yet."

"Cheers mate," Bunnymund said quietly nudging my shoulder.

"No Worries," I replied back.

**.o0o.**

Jack's POV

See it wasn't so hard.

I carried Sophie back to her home without bumping into a Nightmare or Pitch. I just need to set Sophie on the bed nice and carefully and that would be it, right? Once I set her on the bed the kid had a good grip on me but I manage to set her down, tucking her favorite blanket over her then headed straight for the window when thud. I winced along with Baby Tooth as Sophie fell on the floor.

"Sophie, are you awake sweetie?" Sophie mother called out.

Okay, no time for quality eh? I quickly tossed the blanket over her along with a stuff rabbit and jumped out the window. I looked at the girl one more time then at Baby Tooth. "We should get back?"

Baby Tooth agreed.

"Jack!" a girl's voice shouted my name. Wait, how is that possible? I looked around to see Sophie was still asleep and there was no body outside. "Jack!"

"That voice, I know that voice." I thought aloud.

Where did I hear that voice before? I flew off in search of the voice wondering who it is. It was vague but it sounded like a girl maybe. The girl called my name continuously as the sun started to rise. The source came from the forest where a broken rotten bed stood. Baby Tooth shook her head suggesting we should leave.

I waved it off, "Don't worry there's still time."

I approach the bed to see through the bed frames a hole. So using my staff to knock down the bed frame out of the way to hear the voice called my name again, definitely the place. Taking a deep breath I jumped down the hole into a dark underground cave where bird cages hung. Baby Tooth continued to be in my face panicking.

"Baby Tooth, Baby tooth, we need to find out who that is?" I told her. The fluttering sound of minifairies could be heard that I flew to the source. The fairies fluttered louder, "Keep it down. I'll get you out soo-"

"Jack!"

It was that voice again, only this time it was coming down below. Glancing down I saw all the memory capsules. Was it one of those memory capsules that called me? Then it hit me, could it be mine? I jumped down into the pile searching thoroughly searching for my memories. No, no, not this one. These weren't mine or somebody that I could possibly know.

"Looking for something?" Pitch voice asked from behind.

Grabbing my staff I fired ice at him. Pitch dodges the attack back into his shadows like a coward he is. I chased after him landing on a pillar, gripping my staff ready to fire again.

"Don't be afraid Jack," Pitch chuckled from a bridge. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

I jumped over to him, "Afraid, I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something," Pitch said turning around.

"Think so, huh?" I challenged.

"I know so," Pitch declared. "The one thing I know so, what people feel is fear. Yours is that no one will ever believe you."

A large shadow casted over me, suddenly I was falling. I crashed to the ground quickly getting up grabbing my staff. Pitch on the other hand continued to rant, "You're afraid you'll never know why…why you…why you've been to chosen to be like this?"

Pitch corner to me a wall out of know where. "But fear not, for the answer to that is right here."

What the? As Pitch handed me a memory capsule on the side of a boy with brown hair and eyes. I looked at him confused in why Pitch was giving me this. "Go ahead Jack. Your memories. Everything you wanted to know is in this little box."

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked raising a brow.

"Let me tell one thing about the Guardians," Pitch said. "They'll never accept you."

"Stop it!" I yelled covering my ears with the capsule in hand. "Stop it."

"After all you're not one of them," Pitch murmured walking away.

"You don't know who I am," I said aiming my staff to fire.

"Of course I do, you're Jack Frost," Pitch said turning around walking back towards me. "You make a mess towards things like you're doing right now."

"What did you do?" I asked totally confused in what's going on.

"That's not the point Jack. What did you do?" Pitch said disappearing into the darkness.

I chased after Pitch only to end up in a tunnel with Baby Tooth fluttering around confused as I am. I took a step to hear a crack, looking down to see hundreds of broken eggs.

.o0o.

The children search thoroughly for an Easter egg. Bunnymund was nervous to go out into the public since it'll be a first time children actually saw him. Sophie on the other hand proved him wrong and goes out to have some fun with the ankle-biters. So checking on his remaining eggs, he went out to the field towards the children who were still hunting.

"There's nothing," A boy said.

"Yes there is," Bunnymund said holding out an egg towards the kid. "These are my best looking eggs ever."

"I can't believe it," A girl said.

"I know right," Bunnymund said showing the girl the egg.

"There's no such thing as the Easter bunny," disappointment written on the little girls face.

"What?" Bunnymund said he hopped around facing the other children. "No, no, it's not true. I'm right in front of ya!" Suddenly the kid walked through him as if he was a ghost. "They can't see me. They can't see me."

Delaney saw this heartbroken from where Bunnymund once hid. Her worries were coming true that she came out from the bushes and walked up towards Bunnymund. Tooth set her hand on Bunnymund while Delaney grabbed the basket to continue the job. The kids have to see an egg. They just have to in order to believe.

Jack stood to witness this. He couldn't believe that the children walked through the eight foot tall Bunny like there was nothing. Now the winter spirit felt the same pain he felt for over three hundred years.

"Jack!" North called out walking towards Jack. "Where were you? The nightmares attack the warren and smashed every egg, crushed everything that nothing made it to the surface."

Jack couldn't believe what he was a hearing. Nightmares, Pitch, the eggs I the Warren, it was all of a distraction to ruin Easter.

"Jack," Tooth said fluttering towards Jack and gasped to see the memory capsule in his hand. "Where did you get that?"

"I was," Jack started too explained.

"That's where you've been?" North couldn't believe it. "You were with Pitch."

"No, listen, listen," Jack apologized. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You need to go. We should never have trusted you!" Bunnymund was furious, more furious at Jack than the blizzard of Sixty-eight. Taking a deep breath now in pain, "Easter is ruin. Easter was about hope and now it's gone."

Bunnymund walked away trying not to shed a tear while Jack looked at the other Guardians trying to apologize. He truly felt sorry what he did but Tooth and North looked away while Baby Tooth had to join her mother. Not being to take in the disappointment he flew away. Tooth sighed about to set thing out when she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Delaney?"

.o0o.

Delaney was not going to give up on her friends. It was her duty as a Guardian angel to help anybody if not everybody on a misguided or terrible situation. So she started setting eggs randomly about before she children come her way. She stood up and manipulated her voice to be a child's and exclaimed in excitement, "Guy's look what I-"

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind.

She started to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. It was large enough to cover three-fourths of her face, suffocating mouth and nose. Delaney stayed calm going on instincts by giving the attacker a shoulder plex into his chest, but the other arm wrapped around her arms restraining her tight.

"Hello, my dear," the attacker murmured.

Delaney gasped; eyes wide open to be capture again by Pitch. She struggle to get free, using her legs to kick backwards and biting his hand. All of the sudden black sand formed around her mouth gaging her while binding her in some sort of straight jacket. Pitch ordered a Nightmare to crush the eggs that were spread out and dragged the angel behind the tree so the children won't see them.

"I see you're doing well, Delaney." Pitch cooed in her ear. Delaney whimpered; feeling a bit scared not for her but the children, hoping the nightmare doesn't attack the children. Pitch read her fear and chuckled, "Don't worry, the children will be fine for now."

The nightmare disappeared a minute before the children came passing through. Delaney's heart beating fast that it might burst out of her chest as she looked from the corner of her eyes to see them coming. They appeared excited in hoping to see an Easter egg, but frowned instead. The blue and spotted eggs were trampled or split in two that it almost looked like a wild birds eggs just hatched or fell out of a tree. Delaney silently sobbed; the last chance to save Bunnymund was gone. Pitch smirked at the children disappointment while combing his fingers through the angel's hair. It pleased him how defenseless the angel was, having her wings gone and weaponless. She appeared as a simple human with intense grey eyes with a remarkable figure. Once the children were gone he slammed Delaney to the tree under the shadows.

"Now, back to business." He murmured leaning closer that Delaney slightly whimpered. Pitch rested his lips next to his ears whispering, "Don't worry my dear, you're not my type."

"Well, that's good to here!" Shouted Bunnymund about to throw a boomerang at Pitch.

Pitch turned around using Delaney as a shield. The Easter Bunny stopped not able to hurt an ally as North and Tooth stood behind the large rabbit.

"Happy Easter, Bunnymund!" Pitch said with a smile. "I see there are no eggs lying about. How unfortunate for the little kiddies."

"Why I otta," Bunnymund started but Tooth stopped him.

"Bunny don't," Tooth said grabbing the bunny paws. "Not when he has Delaney."

"You better listen to her," Pitch said with a chuckled. "We don't want anybody getting hurt now do we?"

"Let her go, Pitch!" North demanded drawing his swords.

"I would love too but I can't," Pitch sincerely replied tracing a finger over the girl's cheek. "Since Delaney and I have an engagement to attend to."

"For what?" North demanded again.

"Oh, world domination of fear that doesn't involved you meddling Guardians. Delaney dear, shall we go? I do miss your weeping form." Pitch proclaimed while Delaney started to cry not wanting to be near this psychopath. She was able to withstand the pain long enough but anymore and she'll break physically.

"That doesn't explain about her," Bunnymund snapped.

"Oh what a pity," Pitch sighed. "You surly don't know about angels when they are consumed by negative energy. All the negative emotions of the world to become a mortals worst nightmare."

Delaney eyes widen knowing what Pitch was talking about. She struggled more in the boogeyman grasped, screaming through the gag to throw the damn boomerang. Bunnymund, Tooth, and North didn't understand what Pitch meant when an angel goes dark. All they could put together it wasn't good by how Delaney's reaction. Bunnymund was about to take a risk when all of the sudden he started to shrink.

"Ah, I see that the children are starting to not believe in the Easter Bunny." Pitch noted out, tilting his head up high with pride. "If you'll excuse me, I must fetch one more companion."

The shadows of the trees swirled around Pitch and Delaney sinking into the ground. The guardians watch in horror watching both their friends fall down. As Delaney screamed through her gaged till she was gone and Bunnymund only a foot and a half tall. No longer, the mighty Pooka stood before the Tooth fairy and Santa Clause, instead sat a little cute rabbit.

Now the guardians panic.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Don't blink**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Pitch had a bit of a difficulty to restrained Delaney through the shadow portal. She was livid that she was pushing him out of the portal or even attempted to kick him in the groin. Pitch found this annoyance and took out the girl capsule and shoved it against her face pressing the seal to unleash the memories. Delaney gasped as the memories course through her eyes making her still. This please Pitch feeling her fears, old and new fears fueled him with power. Like Jack Frost feared that no one would believe him, Delaney was completely opposite. She feared the past in who she was and somebody else. Pitch could see all the violence's, the abuse, and what's this….rape.

Didn't see that coming as he heard Delaney sobbed. Having a bit of sympathy for the girl he removed the capsule and put it back in his robes. The girl was now cooperative or at least numb during the duration of the ride. Now off to search for Jack.

.o0o.

Rafe landed in front of the Guardians with a sword in hand. He came as soon as he could when Tooth used the feather to contact him. What he saw was totally not what he expected in the forest. Instead of seeing a giant rabbit he saw a little bunny. Next North was slouching some using his sword as a cane while the Tooth fairy try to fly only to lose her balance.

"What happen?" Rafe asked.

"Pitch, he ruined Easter, mate." Bunnymund said hoping towards the angel.

Rafe scowled nodding his head while Bunnymund was surprise that the angel was not going to test him on appearances. Then again, angels are more serious than any immortal in the world.

"And where are Delaney and Frost?" Rafe asked not seeing his pupil.

The Guardians looked down ashamed to answer the question. Rafe stood there waiting for an answer when accusation occurred. He asked if Delaney was at the North Pole recuperating. The Guardians didn't answer so he asked if she was with Frost or somewhere safe. There were no responses that it struck a nerve.

"Where is she?" Rafe demanded voice raise with anger.

"Delaney has been captured," Tooth said a bit scared of Rafe outburst.

"Capture?" Rafe asked.

"She had been taken' by Pitch," Bunnymund confirmed.

Rafe furrowed his brows, grey eyes turning a deep black color as he took a step back and cursed out slamming his fist to a tree. The guardian flinched while Bunnymund hopped behind North. To see an angel furious has never been seen. Some would witness them in a bad mood, but never in ones wrath. Rafe turned around to face the three still angry.

"Three of you, there were three of you who had defeated Pitch in the past and you…..Damn it!"

"No need for cursing," North attempted to scold.

"No, tis time for cursing." Rafe snapped. He growled taking off about to fly back to the Covenant. "You all should get back to work. There is no time left to be sitting around."

Once Rafe left, the Guardians sighed knowing he was right. They shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing; they have to protect the children. So heading back to the sleigh in mild disappointment in not getting the aid they should deserve.

.o0o.

Jack POV

I can't believe the Guardian don't trust me!

It's not my fault! It's not my fault!

I ran towards the edge of the cliff about to throw the memory capsule but stop. It was just at the tip of my finger on mid throw, but I couldn't. Bringing my hand down to look at the capsule debating on the object. Maybe it was my fault. I decided to check on the source ending up at Pitch's lair. I chose to find this instead of helping the fairies. I chose to take the memories than go back to the warren to help the others. If I just followed to the plan, Easter would have come and the kids believe in Bunnymund. But they don't and it's my entire fault. Losing not just their trust but our friendship as well.

"I thought this might happen," Pitch said out of nowhere. "I try to show you that I understand."

I turned around and blasted ice at Pitch. Everything was his damn fault. Everything was ruin because of him. He doesn't understand anything about me only my fear. I charged forward blasting more ice, exclaiming. "You don't understand anything!"

Pitch blocked the attack, "No? I know what it's like to be cast aside!"

Pitch and I fought continuously till there was nothing but dust in the air clouding my vision. I stand my ground, gripping my staff tight on high alert. Pitch voice echo out, "To not me wanted and long for a family!" I turned around to face Pitch aiming my staff at him when the dust blew away. He stood calm with a sigh, "All those years in the shadows and I thought no one else would know what it's like. But I see that I was wrong."

What? I lowered my staff confused in what Pitch was saying. Pitch took a step forward offering an arm, "You don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you…and the children will too."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Pitch chuckled pointing at the frozen statue of black sand and Ice. It was like what happen last night after sandy died. The black ice reflected us that I could the awe on my face slightly impressed of the possibilities black magic and ice could manipulate. Although the daze was ruin when Pitch spoke on the idea he had.

"Look what we can do. We can work together as cold and dark." He explained happily. "We can make the children believe. We can give them a world of everything-"

"Pitch black," I interrupted.

Pitch stopped his exasperation for a moment thinking the possible words to intrigue in joining him. "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us."

"No," I breathed, scowling at the idea. I wasn't about fear and darkness. My goal in life was to make snow days and fun time. And even offer to work in a partnership, I rather work alone. Not with some psychopath who wanted to be fear than loved. "They'll fear both of us and that's not what I want."

With that said I walked away. Enough was ruined thanks to this psychopath. The Guardians no longer trust me after the conversation back in the underground cave. What is making a deal with Pitch would make anything better? I have a better chance of being alone than with somebody.

"Very well, you want to be alone," Pitch called out. "Then done, but first…."

I looked over my shoulder to see Pitch summon another person from the black sand. My eyes widen to see it was Delaney again. How the hell did he get her again? Also what did he do to her? She was pale, eyes puffy while in some sort of straight jacket. Pitch yanked her by the hair making her cry through the gag and gripped her by the neck.

"Delaney," I cried gliding over to them but stop when Pitch lifted her up the air choking her. She panic kicking her legs around while look at me scared. I aimed my staff at Pitch angry for what he has done. This has gone far enough if not low.

"Stop Jack," Pitch ordered which I cautiously lowered my staff still aimed at them. "You have a bad habit on interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go."

"Jack…don't!" Delaney chocked through the gag only to be squeezed tighter.

I growled aiming my staff Pitch again. Pitch gripped tighter cutting off her circulation to breathe. Delaney was thrashing almost sobbing in trying to break free while her face turned red. She looked at me with pleading eyes to not do anything stupid while her lips turned blue.

Damn it!

We've reached a stalemate! I can't shoot him without freezing Delaney too. But what choice do I have if the only valuable option had my friend as a shield. One shot of frost breeze and I still be putting Delaney in danger. But what choice do I have on taking the risk of Pitch word. He could go back on it his word taking both angel and Staff. Grey eyes begged me not to do what I might be considering. It was a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I took a deep breath, lowering my staff handing it to Pitch.

"Alright, now let her go." I said arms out.

Pitch lowered her down loosening his grip when he said with a smile, "No. You said you wanted to alone. So be alone. I have other plans that involved with Miss. Delaney anyway."

That son of a bitch! I looked at him about to argue while Delaney sobbed quietly. He can't do this, he gave his word. Before I could say a word Delaney jumped up and knee Pitch in the groin. Pitch cried in agony letting her. This was her opportunity as she ran towards me but Pitch grabbed her hair and threw into a glacier followed by a blast of black sand on impact. I bellowed her name, turning around furious at Pitch and attack. However Pitch broke the staff in half. Something punched me in the chest, feeling my powers gone and replaced in horror. For a moment, everything seemed frozen in time. Then Pitch waved his arm and I'm blown backwards into the air.

The impact with the glacier knocked the air out of me then fell into the chasm in darkness.

.o0o.

When I open my eyes, the world seemed slightly vague, and took me a moment to realize I was in chasm. As I sat up to see my staff across from me broken I sighed. Great, just great! What have I done that I should've done? I berated myself in trusting an immortal enemy number one and now I'm stuck in a chasm. A whimper echoed out followed by a silent cried. Looking over my shoulder to see Delaney curled in a ball crying softly. I crawled over to her and stopped to see the damage marred her other than previse bruising. She had cut on her head blood dripping down her neck, bruises around her mouth and neck where Pitch strangled her, and how she held her left shoulder. I guess that wasn't a good sign.

I was going to ask if she was okay, except that stupid. She wasn't okay. Instead, I gingerly pick her up and sat her on my lap comforting the best I can. Delaney shudder if not yelp from sudden movement to the cold which I was about to pull back, but she leans into me instead.

"Sorry if my hands feel cold." I mumbled placing it over the wound on her head.

"Th-they fe-el… n-ni-nice," She stuttered.

I nodded, carefully setting her head on my shoulder while my other hand rested on her throat. This is all my fault. "Pitch was right. I do make a mess of things."

"You're not…..the on-ly one," Delaney shudder grabbing her left shoulder and yanked it up. A pop was heard, which Delaney yelped closing her eyes to suppress the pain she was in after relocating the shoulder.

"Can you fly?" I asked changing the subject.

"Broken wing," she mutters. "A grounded angel is a dead angel."

Right, forgotten about that. Delaney closed her eyes, body transforming for the environment; her skin became winter pale, hair darker, and lips deep red. The appearances when we first met. She muttered that her body might possibly adapt to the cold although I doubt it. Nothing was said after that. We just sat there lost in our own thoughts. Delaney would shudder time and again. Sometimes she would scoop up snow and eat it when thirsty or set it on her wounds to heal.

The tension was killing me so I spoke first, "What's up?"

"They sky." She replied sarcastically.

Afterwards we went back to silences. I slipped my cold hand under her head again sending some frost. Before I could pull away, she reached out and touched the side of my lip but stop realizing what she was doing. A second later her hand caressed my cheek sending a small warmth but stop. A pout caressed her lips.

"Del," I spoke out which she flinched as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't call me that," she whispered voice raw.

This surprised me. I've been calling her Del for over thirty years and now she doesn't wanted to be call that? Concerned filled me wondering what Pitch could have done to her, but I let it be. So instead I said, "Delaney, I'm alright."

She shook her head, "No inside you aren't. I can feel all the regret."

I sighed having nothing else to say after that. Silences engrossed the chasm, nothing to do but wait. What we were waiting for I don't quite actually know. Rescue, doubt it. So we sat there in each other arms and waited, lost in our own thoughts. Although the longer we waited the colder it became. Cold doesn't affect me, but Delaney would disagree.

An hour later and soon Delaney was humming some music. It sounded a bit Jazzy, except that didn't matter as I try to keep her awake. Hypothermia is not a good thing for us at the moment if she falls asleep. I don't know if an angel could die but I'm not taking any bets on delusions or numbness. However, maybe if she sleeps, think of something warm, like mind over matter. Then again, nightmares would plague her.

"I can't feel Jack," she breathed closing her eyes.

I raised a brow tracing a hand over her. She doesn't shudder or reacted against my cold touch. In fact, her skin was already cold. I slightly panic, wondering if she was getting Frost bite.

"It's an angel thing," Delaney sighed. "My body is switching to hibernation mode."

"Deep sleep?" She nodded, trying to open her eyes from fatigue.

Fifty years we'd known each other and I hardly knew much about her until now. Maybe it's because I wanted to do been play and tells stories instead of socially interacting with people? Probably?

"Jack," I stopped my thinking and looked down at her. "Stop beating yourself around the bush."

I snorted about to protest when Delaney did the unexpected. She kissed me. My eyes widen when she pulled back for a moment later. Her lips felt soft on mine. In fact, that was my first kiss. I blushed, feeling something inside of me trigger, the thirst for something more than a simple peck. So I leaned forward and kissed her back. Delaney gasped at first, eyes open before relaxing and returned the kiss. All thoughts when out the window, for it was just us alone in a chasm.

I gently wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and the other around her waist. The kissing was soft, gentle; cautious like we were afraid on of us would break. It was comforting, just us in the cold, the only source of warmth coming from her lips as was everything about her. I tilt my head, kissing the bruise beneath her jaw on her neck. Delaney sighed, placing her hands on my shoulder closing her eyes. I run my hand down her back, touching the spine tracing the feather pattern tattoo without seeing it. The silver wings of her flight, representing her species of immortal.

This defy laws of courting I'd somewhat learned during the first few years of my life. But neither of us cared. I sit up straighter, pulling back from her neck and returned to the kiss. She licked my lips asking for entrance which I aloud, not sure how to this part yet. As her tongue slipped into my mouth tasting her sweet warmth, I grabbed her waist tightly, to tightly. Delaney winced, immediately pulling away trying not to shed a tear. Damn, I had forgotten the other bruising on her side. Before I could apologize, she got off me curling into a ball resting her head on my shoulder.

It's probably best that we should stop before things get out of hand.

"People say a broken wing means loss of one's freedom," Delaney whispered tiredly. "But actually, it symbolizes no matter how broken you are you still have you one wing keep you going…and an angel is there."

I don't understand what she was saying. Was she telling me that she'll get us out once her wing is healed? I was going to ask her what she meant only she fell asleep. I was going to wake her up but decided to let her rest for a little bit. I close my eyes too-

"Jack!" it was the same girl's voice again.

Looking around to see where it was coming from when I notice the capsule glowed in my sweatshirt pocket. I pulled it out to hear her voice again. My memories, gently grazing my finger on the flight surface to see a soft beam of light.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Delaney's POV

"And now the seductress Delly of the Cat's meow in her rendition of 'Funny honey'," The conductor announced to the audience in the Joint.

I feel myself, as if in a dream, standing and make my way center stage. The joint was pitch dark while the Light aimed directed at me standing in front of a microphone. A piano was next to me with a dark man wearing a tuck while I wore a black lace halter gown. The pianist played a few notes and I sing false words.

The song was empty to me as I sang it. My mouth has gone dry like sand. I desperately wanted to run off stage and hide in some corner. The love in the words didn't suit Dean after what he previously done to me last night, as the gown covered the bruises and heavy makeup on my face. Once done singing, the audience applauded and I gave a small bow before going off stage and onto the joint to find Dean at a private booth having a hair of a dog and then grabbed a bottle of hooch with his gang. Some were smoking ciggy while others looked at my gams.

"Ain't she a sweetheart," Dean exaggerated being on edge.

His boys nodded as I took a seat next to Dean leaning into his form for show on his reputation. Dean wrapped his arms tight around me, rubbing his hand on my bum while talking to some of his guys about a Dick sneaking around these parts on a recent hit man. I kept silent, giving false smiles and fetching the boys refills if they gotten a dead soldiers.

"The bimbo better watch his back," Dean said pulling out his knife swinging it around. "Otherwise he's all wet."

"You want us to take him for a drive, boss?" one of the gangster asked.

"Now you're on the trolley!" Dean agreed with a smirk. I paled at the idea which Dean saw, "What's eating you?"

"Nothin'," I replied simply kissing him on the lips. "Mind if I go powder my nose?"

"Ain't she a doll, sure go on ahead." Dean said before leaning close to my ear and whispered. "Cash or check? Or maybe we can have some later?" As his pitch my bum.

I hid the disgust and kissed Dean on the lips and walked towards the powder room to get away. This was my life since I was sixteen, a dame for one of the top gangsters in New York City. Dry tears shed as I stare at myself in the mirror missing the country gal from Ohio to some flapper. I sighed touching my pendant of a cross when a hand rested on my shoulder reassuring. Turning around to find there was nobody in the loo except for a gal who just exited the stall. I took a deep breath and exited into the world of the roaring twenties.

.o0o.

A lone tear slide down my cheek as I woken up from my dream- no memory. I remember parts and pieces of it after Pitch shoved my memory capsule in my face. I was some flapper to one of the top gangsters in New York City during the time of prohibition. My true name was Delly, Delly Evans. A country girl who was forced to become a Moll: a gangster girl for Dean St. James. Memories were still vague for Pitch removed them to see my childhood, but I saw most of my dark flapper life.

I looked at Jack to see he was looking into his memories. From the expression he was projecting must have been good. As I was about to go back to sleep when all of the sudden Jack gasped all excited. He looked at me full of excitement.

"Did you see that?" he asked. I raised a brow not knowing what he was talking about. Jack couldn't help but smile widely grabbing my shoulders. "It's me! I had a family, I had a sister, and I saved her."

"That's wonderful," I replied wincing a little though happy for him.

Jack took a deep breath, standing up to gazed at the moon. "That's why you chose me. I...I'm a guardian."

A smiled graced my lips to see Jack like this, to see pure happiness in his eyes instead of childish fun. There was an actual purpose for him instead of some random spirit. Man in Moon doesn't change a purpose for no reason, he see's purpose and second chances. Slowly I stood up, ignoring the pain on the back of my head and side wondering what Jack was planning.

"We need to get out of here?" he announced.

"How?" I asked him.

Jack ignored the question and picked up the broken staff setting them together on the breaking point. I wonder what he was going to do, since his source of power was in that staff. The first attempt fails, but on the second try showed a difference. The concentration and commitment on the staff history might be inaccurate than many immortals expected. Maybe it wasn't a source of power, but instead a conduit. For a blue glow illuminated on the balance point of the staff connecting the two together.

"Jack," I smiled impressed-no- amazed in seeing a whole different light on the new guardian.

Jack turned around proudly offering a hand, "Ready?"

I grabbed his hand, "Ready."

With that said we took off to the skies.

.o0o.

"If we free the fairies then there a possibility we can save the children," I told Jack as he dropped me on the cobble ground in Pitch's lair.

On the way back Jack had a plan, which in involved the Teeth and minifairies. If they could manipulate their power to the children's memories the children would believe in the guardians. I agreed it was the only chances we got. So as I ran to the globe Jack flew towards the fairies to free them from their cages. He told them it was time to go when squeaks were heard. My attention was focus on the globe to check on the children who still and gasped.

"Jack!" I called out.

Jack flew back to see what was happening. The rusted iron globe filled with lights was quickly going out. "They're all going out."

"Only six left," I said placing my hand on the globe to locate them.

However each passing second a light faded away. Timed seemed too slowed for each light. If all lights go out then the Guardians are diminished. I looked at Jack in fear though reminded myself he hasn't token the oath, so he was safe for now. Jack took my hand prepare for the age of darkness. We can do this, us, the Covenant, and other immortals could still fight Pitch till the every end for the protection of the children.

One.

One light remained lit.

Jack and I looked at each other before he hopped on top to pinpoint the location. If one child still believes then hope still lingers. But also, the child was in danger.

"Jamie," Jack breathed.

"Good thing he's live close?" I laughed breathily of relief.

Jack nodded; he quickly unlocked the fairies cages telling them we'll be back and took off to save Protect Jamie. Funny about these Bennett kids. They hold some much imagination to believe in fairytales. And to that, I have nothing to say than mentally cheer.

.o0o.

Jack's POV

I dropped Delaney on the roof of Jamie's house so she could be on look out. I was a bit hesitant on both ways for one she still couldn't fly and two Jamie won't see me. Delaney told me to have faith and that she still believes in me. I couldn't help but hug her before landing on the boy's window to see if he was awake. The window was open just a smidge while the kid talked to a stuff rabbit.

"….If it wasn't a dream and the guardians are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now." Jamie whispered.

I leaned closer to listen better in what Jamie was saying. He still believes! Jamie pouted when the toy didn't respond.

"I believe in them for a long time, okay. My whole life in fact," Jamie said picking up the rabbit. "But I'm kinda lonely right now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything, anything at all?"

Silence engrossed the two on the unspoken answer. Though how can a toy give an answer if it doesn't have a life. Jamie sighed dropping the stuff rabbit to the ground. I gasped; he was starting to not believe. I got to do something quick, but can I do. I'm invisible to the guy since two days ago. No one believes in me. But I got to try something. So I pushed the window open and stepped in. What can I do in order to get his attention?

I thought hard, and then it hit me, frost.

Placing my hand on the window creating a sheet of frost on glaze afterwards drew an Easter egg on it. This caught Jamie's attention, his face in awe. I smiled and drew a bunny on the next window before sending some magic so it could come to life. The frost took the shape of bright-white, translucent bunny hoping around the room. Jamie chuckled jumping around on his bed as did I took see that my gift did make a change. Once the winter rabbit touched the ceiling it burst into snow.

"Snow," Jamie breathed turning around saying something that I didn't catch. It almost sounded like my name.

"Did you just say, Jack Frost?" I asked aloud.

"Jack Frost?" he repeated again. I gasped, he knows my name. "Jack Frost."

"That's right, that's me, Jack Frost. That's my name." I jumped grabbing my head in disbelief. I stop my excitement to realize the kid was looking in my direction. I walked up to him in question, "Wait a second, can you hear me?" Jamie nodded mouth ajar. "Can, can you see me?"

Jamie nodded again with a smile. I laugh jumping up and down. Some one believes in me. Jamie is the first kid to actually see me in over three hundred years. I flipped backwards landing on his desk.

"You just made it snow," Jamie said with excitement.

"I know," I replied.

"In my room!"

"I know!" I jumped back to him.

"You're real?" he asked in disbelieve.

"Yes! Who do ya think make all the blizzards, and the snow days." I exaggerated. "And do ya remember when you were flying on the sled the other day?"

"That was you!" Jamie asked.

"That was me!" I said.

"What about the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, and the-"

"Real," I said picking up his toys represent ting the guardians. "Everyone one of us is real."

"I knew it!" Jamie jumped sending his toys flying.

"Jamie, who are you talking too?" Jamie's mom's voice asked from down stairs.

Jamie looked at me debating on what he should tell her mom. He looked at me for question, but smiled with a shrug. "Jack Frost?"

Jamie's mom chuckles, "Okay."

We laugh when the window burst open sliding in Delaney who had her wings out. Both seemed fine except for her left wing that bent awkwardly. Jamie's mouth dropped in seeing an Angel in his room, pointing at her while looking at me. I nodded to state that this was real. Delaney didn't waltz in on good measures though, she wore her serious face.

"Jack, you need to see this."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Guardians," was all she said.

Instantly I flew out the window down onto the neighborhood street to see North's sleigh crashed. Tooth jumped out the sleigh, tripping over her feet that I caught her.

"Jack," She said relieved North joining her. He seemed much older than he was this morning.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" North asked.

"Same as you," I answered turning around to see Jamie running out of his house towards us with Delaney right behind him.

"It is you," Jamie said walking up towards North and Tooth. He chuckled and looked at me. "I knew it wasn't a dream."

North eyes widen in wonder, "Jack, he sees you."

I nudged Jamie on the shoulder while Delaney messed up his brown hair. Then I noticed someone was missing. "Wait, where's Bunny?"

North and Tooth sighed in disappointment. For a second I thought Bunny might be actually gone when North stepped aside from his sleigh. "Losing Easter took a toll on all of us. Bunny most of all."

Soon a small little grey bunny hooped out on the sleigh sitting on the wing. All I could say was, "Oh no."

Jamie giggled walking up towards Bunny, "That's the Easter bunny?"

"Now somebody sees me!" Bunny said standing up holding his paws out ready to fight. "Where were you an hour ago mate?"

"What happen to him? He used to be huge and cool," Jamie stated rubbing his finger under Bunny's chin, casing his foot to thump continuously. "Now he's cute."

Delaney covered her mouth to suppress a chuckled along with Tooth. The girls giggled brought Bunny out of his moment with a frown pointing his finger at me. "Did you tell him to say that?" He jumped off kicking my legs before going to fighting stance. "You and me, come on!"

"No," Jamie said kneeling down to Bunny's height. "Actually he told me you were real the moment I thought maybe you weren't."

"He made you believe," Bunny asked dismayed maybe surprised. "In me?"

Jamie nodded to confirm his answer. Bunny smiled and I got to say in his little form he looked actually kinda cute. But now wasn't the time for praises, so I smiled with a nod. Guess the blizzard of Sixty-eight is behind us now.

…'''''''''''''''''''…..'

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my story!**

**Also I decided to show you all a bit of Delaney's history of her human life before she became an angel. I was watching Chicago and the roaring Twenties was ever so tempting that I had to look up slangs. So if you don't know what the gangsters were talking about, here.**

**Joint-club**

**Hair on dog-a shot of alcohol**

**Hooch-Bootleg liquor**

**Ciggy- cigarettes **

**Gams- A woman's legs**

**Dead soldier- empty bottle**

**Bimbo- tough guy**

**Dick- private detective**

**All wet-describes an erroneous idea or individual, as in, "he's all wet."**

**Take him for a drive-To drive off with someone in order to bump them off**

**Now you're on the trolley-Now you've got it, now you're right!**

**Cash or check? - Kiss now or kiss later?**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Lightning illuminated they night clouded skies covering the moon. Bunnymund jumped hiding behind one of his friends while the others circled around Jamie. Jamie was confused not knowing what was going on and cling tightly to the closes guardian, grasping Delaney's arm. Delaney wrapped her broken wing around the child creating a shield over him so no arm shall calm. The atmosphere was intense like a bad dream, for up in the sky floating on black sand was Pitch Black.

"Get Jamie out of here," Jack ordered taking off to the sky.

"Becareful Jack," North said guiding the others out of the open.

Pitch looked down to see Jack flying towards him. He scowled and sends a blast of Black sand at the boy casting aside. A nuisance the winter spirit was, always interfering with his plans and everything. Jack stumbled back but continued to charged forward firing ice. Pitch held his hand out blocking the attack as if the coldness of the ice didn't faze him one bit.

"That little trick doesn't work on me!" Pitch called out diminishing the attack and struck Jack with his sand. Jack lost his grip falling down.

Bunnymund lead the way sniffing for danger while the others followed. Jamie ran closely to Tooth and Delaney while North tries to catch up. However the youth he once held dispirited leaving him entirely old with a bummed back. They ran through the dark ally lit by street lights flickering. When all of the sudden, Jack came crashing on a dumpster.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed running towards Jack helping him out.

"That was good try, Jack." North said.

"He's stronger," Jack groaned. "I can't beat him."

Lightning strike above their head, the atmosphere becoming intense almost dark to the extreme that fear projected off everywhere. Jamie started to feel scared while Jack grabbed his staff tightly standing up straight. Only Jack and Delaney had powers to protect the others as Delaney spread her wings out to shield them from the black sand. Black sand appeared everywhere, turning off the lights.

"Oh, one little boy and you still believe," Pitch taunted out of nowhere. "However, there are other ways to turn out the lights."

"You want him then you have to go through me," Bunnymund warned jumping out arms out wide to shield Jamie.

Pitch chuckled as a shadow of a hand formed underneath the little rabbit, "Look how fluffy you are."

Bunnymund scampered hiding in North's hand. Three Nightmares walked into the ally trapping the guardians in place with their master on top of the biggest stallion. Pitch was pleased in seeing the condition of the guardians, a little bunny, a fairy that can't fly, and an old large man. "You all look awful." He said sending shadow to intimidate them.

"Jack," Jamie said making the winter spirit turn around. "I'm scared."

Jack knelt down, resting a hand over Jamie shoulder. He could hear his little sister voice echo in his head when she was scared on the ice. Then Jack remembered what he told her the moment he saved her. "We're gonna have a little fun….that's it. That's my center."

Jamie stared at Jack confused not quite understanding what he meant. The nightmares approached closer which Pitch chuckled, "What do you think Jamie? Do you believe in m-"suddenly a snowball struck Pitch dead center in the face.

Jamie chuckled stopping himself for a second as North and Delaney laugh while Tooth and Bunnymund snicker. Jack tossed a snowball in his hand chuckling as well. He looked around the area till spotting some debris of metal trash bails, crates and boxes. Jack smirked and faced Jamie, "Now let go get your friends."

.o0o.

Sliding down the streets for a wild ride on slippery ice Jack created. As the guardians went through loopy loops, quick turns and every ramp possible have a blast on a quick getaway. As they went through the main street, Cupcake was still asleep in her own room. A knock on the window woken her up to whom she sat up and investigate what made that noise? She walked up to the window to see a white glow and fresh snow. She couldn't believe it, opening the window where Delaney came in. Cupcake gasped in seeing a familiar face.

"Long time no see Cupcake?" Delaney said.

Cupcake nodded, for Delaney was her guardian again since preschool. She hugged her angel which Delaney return before kneeling down, "I need your help, Cupcake."

"What is it?" Cupcake asked.

"I need you to believe," Delaney pulled out her hand and blew some magical snow on the girls face.

Cupcake seriousness was replaced by fun looking at her angel with a smile. Delaney chuckled, picking up the girl and flew out on the window onto a makeshift sleigh. The angel used her wings for push and speed before they went sliding down the slick ice. Cupcake cheered while Delaney chuckled in seeing her friend happy for a long time since the nightmares the other day.

This was Jack's plan, to round up Jamie's friends and other children to come out and Play. Some of the kids woken up with snow falling in their rooms while others found presents on top of their beds. Immediately they ran up to the window to see Santa clause, The Easter Bunny, and the Tooth fairy come sliding by wishing a merry Christmas, Happy Easter, and don't forget to floss. The twins couldn't believe their eyes until seeing Cupcake riding down behind them with an angel. That confirmed that the guardians are real, quickly getting their coats and shoes on to join in on the fun. For those waking up in their room with snow, they couldn't help but believe in Jack Frost seeing Jamie flying in the air with a winter spirit. The Children couldn't believe their eyes!

Once the Guardians reached Town Square, Jack stopped for what was up ahead. In the sky's darkness still reign. The children shuddered at the scary black sand that one didn't notice till lightning struck the sky which he hurries behind Jack. Pitch chuckled at the poor attempt.

"You think that a few children can help you against this?" Pitch said amused pointing at his power.

"There just bad dreams," Jack assure Jamie and the others.

"We'll protect you mate," Bunnymund agreed.

"Awe, you'll protect them?" Pitch laughed, when Jack stepped forwards. "But who'll protect you?"

Jamie took a deep breath and stood in front of Jack. "I would."

"I will," Cupcake stomped forward standing next to Jamie. One by one, two by two the children gathered in front of Jack and the Guardians.

Pitch couldn't help but laugh. He could read their fears and knew he could defeat them easily with a swing of his wrist. "Still you don't think there's no such thing as the boogeyman!"

Nightmares prance through black sand storm waiting for command. The huge mass of dark magic approached the city circle. The clouds so intense that you couldn't see right through it other than the purple lightning. Quickly it approached the center square, bursting out street lamps and city lights. The children were getting a bit tensed not knowing what to do, But Jamie stood strong. He believes in the Guardians, Jack Frost, and Delaney as well as the Boogieman.

"I do believe in you." Jamie said a bit hesitant. "I'm just not afraid of you."

A wave of fear burst up to the sky then tumbling down towards the children. Jamie held his arm out eyes closed on the impact, but it never came. Instead, golden magic appeared vanquishing the black sand and turning it to gold. Everyone laugh in awe not knowing what to say. Tooth gasped for her fluttered that she started to fly again. North eyes widen, for the oldness on his wither body disappear and he felt a surge of energy again. Golden sand swirled around Delaney touching her wounds and broken wing, that all the pain was gone. So spreading her wings out she took off to join Tooth. Pitch couldn't believe this; the guardians were getting the powers back in which he orders his nightmares to attack.

"C'mon, c'mon," Bunnymund pleaded closing his eyes, scrunching his nose so he can return to his original formed. However the Nightmares galloped towards him. Saying Crikey in panic, he hopped away towards the closes hiding place which was in a deep dark alleyway. A nightmare bit forward grabbing the little rabbit's tail. Although, when lifting the prisoner up, it wasn't a little rabbit but a giant Pooka holding his boomerangs. Bunnymund smirk, "G'day mate."

With a flip in the air, Bunnymund tossed his boomerangs destroying some nightmares. Oh yes, now he was officially in a good mood. North summoned some Yetis to help while Bunnymund did the same on stone eggs. The children were amazed in what they saw. Delaney landed on top of a lamp post and grabbed her feather to call on a few friends of her. Instantly, five orbs appear right behind her to show Rafe and few other Guardian Angels with weapons in hand.

"It's good to see you again," Rafe said with a smirk, handing his pupil a spear.

"Less talking and more fighting," Delaney said taking the spear and took off.

Rafe chuckled shaking his head before nodding towards his comrades who held swords, spears, mace, and axe. In a blink, they took off slaying Nightmares with the Guardians and children. The children ran up to the nightmares and a single touch turned the black dusted horses into golden sand. Jack went after Pitch however nightmares got in the way, letting Pitch escape. Jack was surrounded until Tooth swooped in slicing the nightmares.

As the Guardians focused on Pitch and the angels on nightmare, the children noticed the golden sand was swirling around them. They were impressed touching the sand to feel how warm it felt compare to the cold black sand. Jamie noticed who it belong to and faced his friends. "I got it; I know what we have to do. Come on!"

Pitch coward into a dark alley pinned by the Guardians, he couldn't believe this was happening. He had it all planned; out and now it was ruined thanks to one winter spirit, Jack Frost. However Pitch wasn't done yet, he had a few trick up his sleeves. As the boogeyman shadow walked through to escape. The Guardian turned around wondering where he went off too. They were so engrossed on every direction; Pitch appeared behind Jack with his scythe.

Bunnymund turned around, "Jack, look out!"

Before Pitch could strike Jack, a golden whip coiled around the nightmare kings wrist and tossed him backwards. Pitch landed in front an in-placed tornado made of golden sand and dreams. Standing up quickly, unsure how this could be possible! For outcomes Sandy stronger than ever. Amber eyes widen in fear as the sandman waved his finger in a tsk motion at Pitch before tossing him in the air. The children walked up to the Sandman amazed. Jamie called out his name which Sandy formed a top hat and gave a bow. Once done he yanked the whip down, impaling Pitch back on the concrete with golden butterfly's fluttering over his head.

The Guardians circled around Sandy welcoming their friend back. The angels vanquished the last nightmares and joined everybody in celebration in defeating the enemy. Sandy smiled shaking his head, before floating arms wide to send out his dream sand everywhere of Burgess. Delaney stood next to Cupcake ready to slay a nightmare when the little girl gave a tap and turned the ravage horse into a graceful unicorn. The Angel couldn't help and petted Cupcake hair and looked at Jack when a giant foot stomped between them. Soon Dinosaurs joined in along with other dreams of stingrays, dolphins, and more. A school of gold fish swam up to Jamie, he was about to touch it when a snowball struck him in the face. Jamie turned around to see who threw that, seeing it was Jack Frost he laughed and threw one in returned. Soon a snowball fight was engaged.

North walked up to Jack proudly, "Your center?"

"It took a while," Jack shrugged with a smile. "But I figured it out."

North nodded pleased, tossing something to Jack. Jack caught it to find it was a small blue Matryoshka doll. Jack chuckled looking at North with gratitude. North laughed till a snowball struck him in the head. He turned around to see who done that, as two kids pointed their guilty fingers at an elf. The Elf waved his head no before running away for his life. North shook his head, creating a snowball and chased after the naughty victims.

Jack chuckled shaking his head, but stop when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck giving a hug from behind. He stiffens at first then relaxed in seeing who the owner was. Memories of what happen yesterday popped into mind, making the winter spirit blush. Delaney didn't notice the blush for she was focused on the hug.

"Thank you," Delaney murmured.

Jack escaped her grip and turned around to face his friend. He smiled nervously rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly in what to say. Where does their friendship go after the make out session? Jack never felt this way before in his entire life, just standing here he saw a difference. Could it be love, he doubts it, but there was something more than friendship going on that neither could place a finger on. Delaney raised a brow in seeing Jack staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" she asked.

Jack blinked, shaking his head. "No, uh, your face is beautiful….I mean-uh, great….crud, I meant to say fine. Your face is fine, nothin' on it."

_Smooth_, Jack mentally scold himself.

Delaney chuckled blushing a little bit while tucking a strand of hair off her face. "That's good to hear, Jack."

Jack nodded, he was about to say something when Pitch exclaimed, "You dare have fun in my presences? I am the boogeyman, and you will fear me."

Pitch charged after Jamie, except the boy seeped through like an invisible ghost. Amber eyes widen shock for the children couldn't see him nor fear the King of nightmares. The Guardians looked surprised as well, which Pitch quickly ran away back to his lair in the woods. He made it to an icy lake, sliding on the surface not looking when collided into a big belly, falling to the ground. He looked up to See North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth staring down at him with pride again.

"Leaving so soon?" North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Pitch added placing something in Pitch's hand.

Pitch opens his hand to see a quarter, "A quarter?"

Tooth grabbed the collar of Pitch's cloak and punched him in the face, nocking a tooth out. Bemused in what happen as Tooth said with her fairies, "And that was for my fairies."

"Oh and Pitch," Pitch turned around to see Rafe and Delaney along with their comrade glaring at him. Rafe approached Pitch and punched him in the face twice breaking a nose then took a memory capsule out of the black cloak. "That is for Delaney, also there's more."

Pitch stumbled back surrounded by his enemies, "You can't get rid of me forever. There will always be fear."

"As long as one child believes," North said. "We'll be here to fight for you."

"Really," Pitch mocked. "And what are they doing here?"

A dozen nightmares circled around them calm, waiting.

North laughed, "They can't be my nightmares."

Pitch looked around eyeing other suspects who were afraid of him; he glared at Delaney who just shrugged then at Jack. Jack wasn't afraid of Pitch either, so that left one person. Jack smirked, "It looks like it's your fears, Pitch."

Pitch eyes widen in fear, stepping back not knowing what to do. The nightmares released a battle cry and chased after Pitch. They trampled over the boogeyman, dragging their master under the rotten bed no longer to be seen again. Pitch was now defeated.

.o0o.

Jack's POV

I looked up to see the moon sensing he was proud of me. Pitch was finally gone. Tooth cheered and gave me a hug along with Baby Tooth. Once she pulled back, the others gather around.

"Are you ready Jack?" North asked. "To make it official."

I nodded seeing the elves holding their horns and Phil giving North the book. First I didn't want to be guardian, thinking it was serious and hard work, no time for fun. But now I understand what it means to be a guardian. It was not an obligation, but a privilege to protect the children of the world with one's center. Fun, fun was my center since my human life as Jack Overland Frost to now.

"Then it is time you take oath," North open to the rightful page and said, "Will you Jack Frost; vow to watch over the children of the world, to protect them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are what we guard and what we hold to ever be?"

I looked over my shoulder to see Jamie nodded. I smiled proudly and said, "I will."

"Then congratulation Jack Frost." North said closing the book. "For you is now and forevermore, a guardian."

Everyone cheered in celebration. North even picked me up and kissed me on both cheeks, okay didn't see that one coming. A rumbled was heard, to see North sleigh and reindeer landed. Guess everything returned back to normal. The kids walked up to the sleigh amazed in seeing it.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," Bunnymund said to North

"Time to go," North said. Sandy heard this and swirled his hands together to make fireworks.

I looked around in search of Delaney to find her and the angels walking away. What, why are they leaving so soon? Quickly I ran over to them grabbed Delaney's hand, this might be the last time I'll see her till whenever. Delaney turned around and gave me a smiled before looking at Rafe asking something. Rafe looked at me then at Delaney with a nod letting us be.

"Will I see you again?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said and kissed me on the cheek. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Somebody has to be chaperon around you."

I chuckled removing the feather off my staff but she stopped me, "Keep it, you can contact me later."

I nodded glad there was a possible chance to resolve our relationship. North called out my name, I turned around to tell him give me a second. When I faced Delaney again, she was gone. Great, don't blink or look away. Sighing I walked back to the sleigh.

"You're leaving, what if Pitch comes back?" Jamie asked me. "What if I stop believing again or I can't see you?"

"Hey," I chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down, slow down. You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes out?"

"No," Jamie answered.

"Okay, well, do you stop believing in the sun when clouds block it out?"

"No," he said relaxing a little.

"We'll always be there. And now," I assure him, pointing a finger to his heart. "We'll always be here. Which kinda makes you a guardian too?"

So standing up with a smile, I walked back to the sleigh. Before I could hop in, Jamie called my name and expectedly gave me a hug. I gasped, feeling the warmth coming from him. How long has it been…? I smiled hugging Jamie in returned before pulling away. We smiled, and then went our separate ways as I jumped on the sleigh. North smacked the reins and the reindeer took off to the sky while the kids chased and wave goodbye.

My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. And if the moon tells you so, believe it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**Story is not over, it just begun.**

**Also if you guys have any ideas please send some through review. I love to read ideas and suggestions for the story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

I


	10. Chapter 10

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Five years later

The once cages in Pitch's lair swung against the wind. Slowly, chains squeaking in protest while the carcass of angels decay. Five years since the Guardians defeated Pitch, leaving the underground cave temporally abandon. However, what supposed to be dead didn't truly die.

A hand gripped the iron bars. The mummified skin reanimated, absorbing the element of iron into its system.

.o0o.

Jack slouched against the tree after having a fun weekend with Jamie. Winter break was over now, so all the kids have to go back to school soon in Burgess. The winter spirit was tempted to make another snow day for kicks but let it slide. Now he can go bugged North who was free for the next month along with annoying Bunnymund.

"Hello sweetie," Jack smirked; looking up to see an angel hanging upside down, legs wrapped around the upper branch. After defeating Pitch, Delaney and Jack have been spending more time with each other. Some of the immortals assumed the two guardians were courting, except they weren't. Well, not yet at least. There was a bit of stubbornness going on between the two in who would ask who out or say the three little words. In anyway, the kiss chasm was never mention nor forgotten.

"Hey Delaney," Jack replied.

Delaney chuckle dropping down in her human state. The angel seemed more comfortable in her most vulnerable form for the past five years. Of course there would be times she'll fly with her wings, but like Jack she enjoyed playing with the children. The incident of being kidnapped sort of bruised her ego and reputation, so the Elders punishment was never verbally spoken twice. When the immortals asked what happen, the only thing Delaney said was, "my ears are bleeding and I'll most definitely not be a reaper or blessing." Also suspended from Haven until further noticed, so she got a furnished apartment that is classified. Well, sorta only the guardians know since they know everything, station in Burgess. Since the children who help defeat Pitch know about the immortals and need a secure body guard.

Taking a good look, Jack noticed a change in wardrobe. She wore a navy blue duffle coat, white wool sweater, grey skinny jeans, and black boots. Somehow, he found this outfit intriguing compare to her leather punk rock appeal five years ago.

"How's it going?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, "The usual; snow days and fun time. You still on suspension?"

"Yeah, but I kinda like living on my own. I can actually have liberty on my personal decision than having a bunch of worry warts breathing down my neck." Delaney answered. "Though Rafe keeps phoning me constantly."

Jack snorted, of course Rafe would be continuously bothering Delaney, he was like her older brother. Although, The guardian angel has been very intrigued in helping Tooth in collecting teeth the past year. The two immortals would gossip that there friends are close to reaching first base at the rate there in. Definitely a lot of things have occurred over the five years.

Delaney sighed; jumping off the branch gracefully. Jack found her movements to be quite elegant when the angel was in air. So taking off her bag, she pulls out of pair of ice skates.

"C'mon, are we skating or not?"" she asked.

Jack smirked already loving the idea on skating or anything that involved with ice.

.o0o.

Love never ends no matter the season or day.

A small chubby child similar to a cherub flew around the night sky in search for lost couples who need a boost. Cupid found an excuse during the winter season to send out love between the holidays until valentine day to spread out love. So his little helpers wonder around the world spreading good love or makeup romance to the innocent or eager of break up. He spotted a couple going on a date and smirk, pulling out a scroll. He went through the list of destine fate until smiling happily that the first date of the two teenagers are meant to be.

So getting into position, he fired a small arrow at the guy striking him in the bottom. The fellow jumped sliding on ice till landing on his ass hard bringing the girl down with him. The girl blushed in how close the two were lips mere inches apart. The spirit of love smiled happily flying away past a church with three angels covering certain area's on their face. One over mouth, the other over ears, and finally the last had their hand over eyes. However, he didn't pay attention that not everything is peaceful than the night brings. For when the cherub passed the stone statues, their hands no longer cover their previous place. In fact, they turned their heads with a deviant smirk.

The cherub whistle fine tune throughout the early night. Although, when midnight struck and the streets practically empty the cherub noticed how quiet it was. Too quiet in fact, for at such late hour there would had been a noise from the wind or the bell tower of the church rings the exact time. The cherub floated center of the street looking around him. Something was off; he could feel it in his diaper.

Suddenly the lamppost started to flicker. Every post flickering on and off within a two block. Soon a cold presence breathed down the young winged being like a predator. Scared out of his wits, the cherub turned around pointing his bow at an empty street. He blinked confused, wasn't there something behind him? The cherub shrug concluding it was just the wind not realizing what seeks in the shadows. As the cherub flew, he had the same strange feeling of being watched. He looked around and didn't see anyone, so he kept moving. As he was flying, he started to hear an awkward nose. It was like rocks grinding against each other simultaneously. Not taking risk in turning his head, he flew down to an antique shop where a large mirror stood on display to see what was behind him. What the little angel saw was a stone statue of a modern angel covering her mouth. The cherub panic for that wasn't there before.

He thought quickly and flew past the statue and towards the roof. Big mistake, for on the roof was another stone angel only this time male covering his ears. Fear consumed the little spirit not knowing what to do but fly. Although, everywhere he flew one of the two statutes blocked him. There expressions changing every time from a neutral to sadistic grin. Somehow they cornered the cherub to a dark vague lit alleyway. The cherub fired his arrows trying to knock them out with endorphins or lust to leave him alone. But each and every single arrow bounced off of their iron skin. Until they stop center of the over light not moving. The cherub floated there panting wondering what just happen.

Five minutes past and no one moved. He was about to consider these dark creatures were affected by the light. A sigh of relief escaped, from the chubby cherubs lips when someone grabbed him behind the neck. The little creature tried to escape from the attacks iron grip but failed miserably.

"Hello love," whispered a hoarse voice.

The cherub looked over his shoulder to see another statue only this time she was more mobile. Her skin was black iron shade, hair put up in dread locks, while covering her eyes with the other hand. Slowly almost mechanically she removed her hand to show solid black demonic eyes. The cherub gasped facing the others who were no in front of him more animated. The mute statue bared a monstrous set of fang while the deaf exposed horns coming out near the ears.

"Don't Blink," the capturer murmured.

The cherub didn't understand what the demonic stone angel said. But he blinked anyway and the two stone angels bother had a grasped of him. Before the cherub could scream the three stone statues devour their prey, sucking the life out of the spirit of love.

.o0o.

Delaney's POV

I chuckled skating on the freshly coated ice that Jack created on the small lake. I love skating; it was completely different than flying for your feet dances over slick glass made out of water. Jack did some tricks that I would find impossible unless you're a professional figure skater. He jumped up and gave a spin before landing next to me with a triumph smirk. I rolled my eyes and muttered 'show off.' Jack huffed out a laugh not denying the statement.

Suddenly something punched me in the chest. I stopped for a second to catch my breath while Jack continued onward not noticing anything. I took a deep breath, something was off. I felt like somebody had just died. It was vague, not strong enough to be human so immortal. Nor was it familiar to be my breed of mythical creature and yet that was impossible. You can't kill an immortal unless it was their polar opposite or end of being believed in. I shook my head, discarding the idea and concluded it was nothing.

"Poke," a finger bopped me on the nose sending a nip of coldness.

I blinked a few times to see Jack laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Very funny."

"Sorry, you were somewhere off in space." Jack snickered.

I snorted; shaking my head then continued to skate in circles. Jack calmed down from his fit of giggles and skated right next to me.

"So how was your Christmas?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "A bit quiet, but I spent the alone time with Cupcake at night."

"Don't you have a family?" Jack asked.

I stopped skating a faced Jack confused. "Whatcha' mean?"

"Just curious about is all," Jack answered. "I mean, I know who you are now but then."

It took me a moment to understand what he means only to frown, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Why not, I mean you'd seen mine so I thought I could see yours." He suggested which just ruined this evening.

I shook my head, "Jack, there are something's that are meant to be in the dark. My past that Pitch forced me to see was not rainbows and butterflies. Please understand?"

Jack stood there bewilder on the answer but respected my wishes. Though we both know he won't let this go until he gets what he wants. My past was dark and violent. There was no area of peace and tranquility in the last three years along with my death. So I skated back to the shore and removed my skates. I think that were enough fun for tonight and we each have work to do. Him making snow in some area while I protect our human friends.

Before Jack could protest and suggest another idea to do, I kissed him on the cheek. He stopped not knowing what to say while I gave a military salute and took off, returning to my apartment for the night.

.o0o.

Jack's POV

"Smooth," I said to myself.

I watched Delaney fly off and then returned to the tree sitting on a branch. Why do I keep saying the wrong of choice of words when I'm around her? It has been five years and we grow kinda close but distance. I noticed that she always keep a distance at times when were alone. Sometimes I wonder if it was something to do with her past.

I know she keeps telling me not to worry, but what can I say. I'm a trickster spirit who likes to cause trouble for the truth. But lately, I haven't caused much trouble.

"Patience's," whispered a voice. I looked up at the moon for it was his voice.

"What do ya mean?" I asked the moon.

Man in the moon doesn't reply back. I sighed; of course he wouldn't give a definite answer for I have to figure it out. So slouching back on the branch, I closed my eyes for a little cat nap.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

**So I thought of new villains that are similar to weeping angels from Doctor Who. However, these are Dark angels; the can chose to be stone or something between stone and humanoid. They are slow yet deadly. The three dark angels represent the three wise monkey's see, speak, and hear no evil. **

**Also more immortals are coming your way, Cupid and the cherubs for one. If there's a historical legends you would like to see review them. I would like some suggestion or ideas. **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 11**_

One by one the lower ranks of immortals have been targeted the past week. All those who serve high being such as Cupid, father time, Mother Nature, and many more have been killed and left for dead. The stakes were high that man in the moon knew who the criminals were but didn't know how to explained this. He debated on telling the guardians on demonic beast who appear in angelic form yet this was angel's kin. There was a major debated line on who is in charge of whom on the protection of the world's mortals.

The odds were slim and the man in moon notified the Covenants of the problem.

**.o0o.**

Delaney's POV

I sat on top of a roof watching over the town. It has been a bit over a week since the last I saw Jack and I talked. After him asking about y past I became insecure on everything which I distracted the situation on work. Sometimes I would catch a glimpse of Jack now and then playing with Jamie or other children after school. Although, he seemed to be focused on them than their surroundings.

"Delaney," shouted Cupcake from under a tree.

I smiled in seeing Cupcake. She was fourteen now no longer baby fat girl but a beauty young lady with long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, jeans, pink winter coat and backpack. I jumped down and stood beside her as she pulls out her cellphone to pretend she was calling somebody. It was serious age where teenagers needed to start growing up but that didn't stop us immortals. For example, Jack hangs with Jamie, Bunnymund with Sophie occasionally, and I with Cupcake. It was a bond that neither of us could break yet our humans friends have to reenact our conversation in public so no one would think they're crazy.

"How's it going?" Cupcake asked.

"I'm doing well, how was class?" I replied.

"It was okay, though some girls teased me," Cupcake answered.

I sighed, why are today's teenagers harsh on popularity and fashion? You see Cupcake has been bullied about her figure since elementary. Although she was now in middle school and grown out of her rather large in appearance and stature to be tall and curvy.

"They're just jealous," I assure her.

Cupcake rolled her eyes, "Yeah if you say so."

"Really," I told her. "I mean, I would be jealous of you miss curvy. Look I'm flat as a stick!" as I touch the front of my body for example on the lack of a bosom.

Cupcake lips twitched a little trying to suppress a smile. So I continued to praise on her beauty and humiliate myself on being skin and bones that I could actually be a ghost. Soon enough Cupcake was laughing.

"Are you laughing at me," I sarcastically said before joining the fit of giggles. "Or are you laughing with me?"

"With you," Cupcake giggled catching her breath. "Thanks Delaney."

"You're welcome, sweetie." I said tucking a strand of hair off her face. "What are friends for?"

Cupcake nodded and we headed back to her house to do our usually routine when I visit. We usually start with a snack of something warm in her room, and then I help tutor her with homework or a project. Afterwards it's just girl talk. Cupcake sat by her desk typing the final draft of her essay while I sat on her bed playing with a stuff unicorn.

"So any cute boys?" I asked

"No," Cupcake simply said.

"Oh c'mon Cupcake," I whined in playful tone. "What's the gossip, who's dating who, or any cute boys going around? Jamie looks smashing if I say so myself."

Blushed cascaded over Cupcakes cheek; of course Cupcake would fancy Mr. Jamie Bennett since the start of their friendship. All it took to get the serious girl to have fun was a bit of a snowball and belief in fairytales. Cupcake noticed me staring and chuckled with a nervous look. Although a frown soon appeared when she told about some of the spoil bitch's taunt her that she would never get a chance on getting a boyfriend, not even in high school. Oh that made my blood boil for no one dares patronized my kids under my wings. But taking a deep breath, I assure her that they probably watch _Mean Girls _to end up be a down cast wannabe. Cupcake chuckled, glad to have a friend in me, a girl and not the boys; as in Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Pippa, and Monty.

"What was your school life like was before you became an angel?" Cupcake asked.

I stiffen at first not sure what to say. My hand fiddle with the capsule in my jacket unsure I should show her my early life. Cupcake only knew my angel life never my human. With a deep breath I left the capsule be and look at her. "Well, I grew up during a time of war. First World War actually so I had to help out around the farm while my father and brother went to war. I probably made it through middle school before dropping out."

"Which war?" Cupcake now intrigued.

"World War one," I answer. "Back then education wasn't like today. Many public schools focused on reading, writing, and the basic of mathematics unless you were in a private school. Otherwise, girls were taught how to be a lady, to entertain future spouses and house cleaning."

"Wow, sexist don't you think?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"What about the twenties, is it like the movie _Chicago?_"

"Not quite," I sighed. "Only half of it is true. Yeah, it was roaring with music, dancing, and alcohol. All the gals in their glad rags with their daddy's going to joints to dance the night away." Then I realize I was speaking in my old slang. Cupcake was amazed asking more about my flapper life. I gave her a clean edited version of it, cutting out Dean and told her I was a singer at a club call the Cat's Meow in New York City. Cupcake offered to search the internet to find a pictures or documents, but I lied telling her the Cat's Meow was demolished after the great depression. That was a disappointment, but it was for the best. For if she knew what happen to Delly Evan's sympathy would cloud her brown eyes.

"Cupcake, Dinner!" Cupcake mom calls out.

"Well, that is my cue to leave." I announced standing out and headed towards the window.

"Will I see you again later?" she asked.

"Yep," with a salute I took off.

**.o0o.**

I silently open Sophie's window during the middle of the night to check on her. Once I got inside, I found the bed empty. That's odd; usually Sophie would be asleep at such hour. Also she grew out of the stages of climbing to her parent's room when scared. Then again, last time I saw the little seven years old she was gossiping about going to a slumber party. Guess she went to the party.

So taking a deep breath, I turned around in preparation on leaving when a hole suddenly appeared. I jumped on the bed attracting my spear and pointed it at the intruder. However I lowered my weapon down to see a familiar face.

"Bunnymund," I sighed in relief.

The Easter Bunny hopped out of his hole caring an unconscious Sophie. For the past five years, Bunnymund and Sophie have been best of friends. On rare occasions, he would visit Sophie and bring her to the warren to decorate eggs. The little girl was a ball of energy that Mrs. Bennett would need a helping hand. Little did she know that the helping hand was a paw of a guardian of hope?

The bunny's ears perked up and smirk, "Long time no see, eh Sheila?"

"Probably a month," I answered stepping down and sheathed my weapons. "Kidnapping no doubt."

"Awe, just takin' the ankle biter out." Bunnymund said, tucking Sophie in bed.

"You should be careful Bunny," I warned. "You can't take her out continuously."

Bunnymund shrugged at the comment finishing her work. I sighed shaking my head, why are male stubborn to realize the consequences on believers. Someday the children will have to grow up in a natural pace. What's the use? So saying bye quietly, I jumped out the window into the quiet neighborhood. I felt like walking for a bit, deciding to hang out at the park.

The park was quiet, empty, with nobody out at such late hour. A coat of winter snow covered the playground, no trace of green than the top of evergreen pine. With sigh, I dusted the snow off the swing and sat down, swinging some. Just a simple quiet night to be alone, humming a soft melody. Alone time, as I looked up to the sky to see the golden sand dance around the sky giving people sweet dreams.

_**Snap!**_

Immediately I got on my feet prepare for anything. After the incident with Pitch, I trusted no one except those worthy during the night. There was nobody in front, but when I turned around everything shattered. Standing before me were three statute appeal creatures each covering a certain part of their face? They stood under a street lamp in position similar to the Town squares statue but they could fool me. A moment of further examination when I realized what they were. Instantly I kept my eyes wide open.

_Impossible!_

Standing before me were three dark angels. Dark angels were not like fallen angels in biblical tales of Lucifer and hell. They are not the demons that prey on the mortal being but instead the living essences of the immortal. Long ago; dark angels converted from ordinary statues appeared as they did under the human eyes in resemblance of stone statues of winged, humanoid figure in chiton. The archives stated that was during the dark ages through renaissance before the covenant and other immortals vanquished them before the era of enlightened. How they were destroyed is unknown but in order to sustain these dark entities was by not blinking. My eyes were wide open trapping the fugitives in place while I grasped my pendant summoning Rafe.

Although their aura seemed dark their appearances differ from the contents in the archives. These Dark angels seemed familiar, dressed in modern wear except not quite. From what I could see under the street light completely said it all when they were revived into solitude sate. Regardless of original ethnicity, a dark angel's skin was exceptionally black like cast iron. Also they seemed more flexible instead of a statue, body movement similar to a mechanical robot. But what I found intriguing was the differences between the three. One had solid black eyes, the second one sharp enlarged teeth, while the others pointed ears with horns. All three hard sharp claws and black wings mixed with a bat physique, but each of them was different.

"So you guys are the one's causing trouble," I stated. Rumor spread about mass murders of the lower class of immortals. How one minute they seemed fine but days later found dead closely mummified.

The demonic eye one tilted her head. "Interesting, you can see us much clearly than the lower beings."

"You mean the cherubs, the fairies, and the respected immortals," I corrected.

The only male nodded, "You're heart beat is fast. Are you scared?"

"I'm cold," I sarcastically answered denying the fact I was somewhat scared. The odds were not in my favor and with the winds blowing in my face making my eyes dry. It was difficult to not blink.

The sharped mouth liked her teeth, "Her soul looks delicious."

"What are your names?" I demanded.

All three stopped their ranting and looked at me appalled. But after a moment of silences they frown. I take that they don't know their names since becoming dark entities. Black eyes, which seemed to be pack leader spoke, "We are Blind, Mute, and Deaf. That is all you need to know before we eat you."

"Blind, Mute, and Deaf, suits you monsters on the disfiguration on you sorry lot." I snorted.

Blind was the black eyes girl, Mute the sharp teeth girl, and Deaf the horned ear guy... How original on using the three wise monkey, but instead of blocking the invitation of evil they welcome it. Suddenly the street lamp above their head started to flicker. Mute snickered while Deaf smirk slowly crossing his arms. I gulped watching Blind who was tapping her foot on cracked concrete. If that light bulb goes out then I'm utterly screw. Cautiously, I keep my eyes on them while starting to take off. They are made of stone-ish iron so the ability to fly was impossible.

"Don't blink," Blink said.

I gulped trying not to blink when a sound of a car horn was heard. I blink turning my attention of a cat jumping on a car then realize what I have done. Immediately returning my focus on the Dark angels but they were gone. I gulped again flying up high and away from any source of solid mass. As I keep on high alert, I try contacting Rafe but he didn't answer. Okay, now it is time to panic.

I grit my teeth and flapped my wings around, feathers sharp at knives to slice anyone who dares touch me. Running away from your enemies was frown upon angelic society, but to retreat in warning everyone was brave than stupid. As I was about to fly away to realize I couldn't. I was stuck. I was stuck immobilized in the one area in open air. My body petrified while wings continued to flap. I looked up ahead to see Deaf casting his eyes on me on top of a house. Shit, shit, shit, and shit: I am totally fucked for I was trap under his gaze. Damn it all.

Something grasped at the humerus of my wings. I screamed in agony of pain and sudden force added to the other dark angels who had me in her grasped. The iron grip ripped down the wing yanking feathers, breaking bones, and everything till snap. A word to describe the pain I was in was unbearable or coherent proper words to describe it. A scream stopped in my throat, and I fall, crashing hard on concrete. I lifted my head to see my condition of my wings to find there was no wings but instead two long bones cover in blood, shredded muscles, and gunk covered feather as blood continued to fall. I gasped, they…they ripped my wings off of me.

"A_ downed_ angel... is a dead angel." Mute murmured from behind as she grabbed me by the hair and force me up on my feet.

I was about to draw my spear when Deaf grabbed my arms and locked them behind me so I force to face Blind. Blind wrapped a talon hand around my throat and lifted my face up to look at her. Talon thumb wedged under my chin digging into flesh. I panted glaring at the monster when she opens her mouth breathing a chilly breath. Her air went into my mouth going down my throat like water, freezing down to my very core. Until the coldness consumed my heart: as my soul was being pushed out if its vessel and pushed up through my throat. The last thing I saw was a blue apparition coming out of mouth knowing it was grace then everything went black.

**.o0o.**

Bunnymund was about to hopped down his tunnel when he heard screaming. His ears perked up instantly grabbing his boomerang as he hopped out of Sophie's room and ran towards the source of the scream. What he found was terrifying as he saw Delaney being restrained by two dark figures while a third was sucking some sort of blue mist.

"Oi," Bunnymund exclaimed throwing his boomerang at the entities hitting the creature with sharp teeth in the shoulder. The creature hissed at Bunnymund while the others look at their next guest. Bunnymund smirked grabbing his other boomerang. "You mess with the wrong Sheila."

Blind wiped her mouth against her sleeve licking her lips while dropping Delaney on the ground. She looked at her comrades and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Bunnymund didn't know he blinks but ran up to Delaney and stopped in what he saw. His angelic friend was cover in blood and so much more. Quickly kneeling down to see if she was okay but stop for her heart rate was fading.

"What did they done to you?" Bunnymund asked before picking Delaney up and tap his foot on a ground. A hole appeared as he jumped into the tunnels heading towards the North Pole for help. The bunny tries to be careful to make the condition worst, but for each passing second blood continued to fall.

**.o0o.**

North was in his office carving out ice to create a new plane. The workshop was quiet for the yetis were on holiday and the elves were somehow behaving. Just a nice simple day of relaxation or so he thought. A yeti barged into his office mashing the ice plane.

North groaned covering his face, "How many times have I told you to knock!"

The yeti raised his arms out speaking gurgled words on the intrusion. North eyes widen on the sudden news and ran out of his office towards the entrance of the palace to see Bunnymund panting with an unconscious girl on his back. As North got closer he realized the girl was Delaney whose wings were practically ripped if not gone. He orders his yetis to get a stretcher and take the angel to the infirmary. The Yetis complied carefully taking her off of Bunnymund.

"Bunny, what happen?" North asked.

"Don't know mate, but she was attack by three monsters." Bunnymund panted.

"Monsters?" North question.

Bunnymund nodded, "Yeah, none I've ever seen."

"We must contact the others!" North announced as he and Bunnymund

**.o0o.**

Mute and Deaf laughed on today's hunt as the three Dark angels waltz into the Victorian church's bell tower. They were pleased on feasting the essences of two cherubs and a dozen children's pleasant dreams. Of course they didn't harm the children who sleep peacefully but suck on the golden sand that hover their heads. After they consumed the golden sand, the children were left in a deep slumber of nothing. No nightmares or no pleasant dreams, just simple sleep.

"At last we even got a taste of that angel," Mute sharp whispered bragged holding a good chunk of silver feathers. "Did you see her face?"

"Oh I saw and heard her heart beat, shame Blind couldn't share," Deaf replied back to mute.

"Enough you Idjit," Blind ordered, she wasn't the one to brag on a good hunt.

Deaf and Mute shut up instantly at their leaders command. Blind sighed and walked past her comrades to the deepest part of the bell tower. She could feel her strength returning while the essence of an angel grace was like pure meth. The sensation of feeling high; the adrenaline rushing through her cold rusty veins while feeling the warmth on the tip of her fingers. But that wasn't the only thing going on with the dark angel; she was processing of the information that was given from the memories of the angel soul. It was intriguing in the ninety-one years of immortal history and the lack of creativity in the world. How the worshiping and beliefs of mankind towards the mighty spirits is on a tight wire.

Blind wanted answers in how she and her companion became to be. The first thing she could ever recall from her past was seeing a dark figure in the shadows and then that was it. Afterwards she had woken up in some cage with a burning hunger in her throat that screamed for nourishment. So sitting down, Blind searched for answering her feast and discovered from the angel Delaney, that a certain Nightmare king was involved along with some information of four angels missing.

Well, that explains about them but not much.

"Blind, come see this!" Mute called out telepathically.

Blind walked up to her sister on the balcony in seeing the Aurora Borealis_. _Blind smirked, "My dear sister, it seems we caught the guardian's attention."

"Guardians?" Mute asked.

"Yes, one of the most believed immortals of this time." Blind answered with a smirk.

"And who are these guardians?" Deaf asked sitting on top of the bell.

"The Sandman, Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, and the Easter bunny," Blind said leaning against the balcony. "Along with a winter spirit name, Jack frost. The Angel essence was an excellent source on material than I thought."

Deaf licked his lips, "Now I'm in a mood for rabbit."

"Not too much," Blind warned. "We need them alive or the children of the world would stop believing in our food supplies."

Deaf scoffed hating that he couldn't feast on an important figure. Eating souls of the lower class was suitable, but it didn't stop the hunger for potential energy. Mute nodded agreeing with her sister when she noticed the sun was beginning to rise. The three Dark angels sigh, knowing it was time to sleep until sunset. So getting into position around the church camouflaging amongst many statues they cover their specific face and turned to solid stone.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Delaney's POV

Darkness.

Everything was cover in darkness.

The pain on the other hand was…discombobulated. I couldn't concentrate; understand what was happening to me.

My bod tried to heal itself, attempted to reject the torment, and I was dragged back to darkness that change reality of this enduring abyss of agony. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes into hours, and hours could be days, weeks, or even months when there is no light. What time is it? How long was I in misery? How long can I feel this emptiness while feeling my body being torture on the inside?

I kept pushing against the void, though, it snaps back. The darkness pushing me down further into the black: while consuming my body in fire, including my back where the shoulder blades ache. It started in my heart, where my grace-my angelic soul resign- was only to invade into the blood stream, growing. The blood in my system became gasoline igniting the fire. Completely and utterly uncomfortable, like you just dragged your body through a fire pit while injecting acid into the circulatory system. I wanted to scream but my lips where to heavy, gravity pushing them down. Hell, my body feels numb, impossible to move a single appendage.

Difficult to breathe now.

_Breathe Delaney, deep breathes_. I keep telling myself breathing through the nose, breathing in darkness. The air so tensed, like breaking in volcanic smog. Though the scent was not like sulfur in Pele's fumes the lack of scent of nothing smelled like death. Death was supposed to be peaceful never this traumatizing. If cause of death was being murder, then the pain would be quick and the nothing. Not like this.

What did those Dark Angels do to me?

I mentally screamed.

.o0o.

Delaney's body lay on a recovery couch on her stomach, damage wings hover in the air. She was topless, a white sheet resting just below the shoulder blades where the awfully damage wing spread out. Her skin was sickening white, veins a dark deep blue visible, and bruises around her arms and neck. It looked like she was not breathing for blue lips and doe eyes. An elf had to carefully close her eyes so she could rest easily. Although the truth was, it freaked him out.

North did what he could to stop the bleeding on the wings, stitching and sewing what was reparable, but the bones were still visible. The only guardian who made it was Sandy as the little gold spirit placed pleasant dream, only the golden sand spiral in circles. Tooth arrived earlier, devastated at the sight and immediately searched for Rafe. The only person absent was Jack Frost.

"Who could have done this?" North asked.

"Those monster's last night." Bunnymund answer when entering the infirmary holding some sort of egg. He handed it to North telling it was a salve, see if it'll help. North complied apply the salve carefully on the flesh wound. Cure not to cut himself with the razor sharp wings on a certain direction.

"Monster that could rip wings," North mumbled. "How you describe these monsters put Pitch to shame."

Bunnymund snorted until his ears perked hearing something. By the window till two orbs floated before turning to countless orbs to exposed two angels. One was Rafe with a panic look while the other angel seemed a bit more intimidating. The new angel was appeared in his middle ages, having a fair skin complexion. His eyes are dark grey, though cloudy or milky like a fog. His had long jet black hair with a few snow-white strands tied at the base of his neck with a leather sting. Also his body average build and is very graceful: almost looking like floating when he moves.

"Rafe, who's this?" Bunnymund asked.

"I am Abaven, one of the Elders of the Covenant." The elder angel said with a frown to see one of his children in such horrid condition. He walked up to Delaney and placed his hand over her head. He scowled, making his hand illuminate. "She's screaming inside. So much pain, so much darkness that tries to consume her….at least she's a fighter."

"What do you mean?" North asked.

Abaven blinked keeping his hand on Delaney, "Sorry, I get side tracked. I amused a Dark Angel has come into action."

The guardians were confused so Rafe explained, "Dark Angels is an immortal that lives to kill and kills to live, hunting down any source of magic and immortal life force. The past week Immortals are being killed, having their essence drained. Man in the moon informed us; however, we didn't suspect them to skip the food chain so early."

"However, they didn't finish feasting on Delaney's grace." Abaven noted.

"Grace?" Bunnymund asked.

"Tis the source of power we angels have. Our centers so to speak, as you rely on the children belief we survive on out celestial energy we call grace. However, when an angel is at this state with little grace she would become one of them." Abaven announced slightly ashamed.

North, Bunnymund, and Sandy eyes widen. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their free spirit Delaney was transforming into a monster that would rather kill it's victims with no mercy than turn away.

"How can we stop this?" North asked.

Abaven and Rafe didn't reply nor answer the question. This got on the Easter Bunny nerves, "Oi! How can you stop this?"

"Let her rest in peace," Abaven answered voice stern.

"Let her what?" Bunnymund couldn't believe what he was hearing or the other guardians. Guess it was a good thing Jack wasn't here otherwise there be a blizzard inside the room. "You're joking! You're just gonna let one of your own mates die?"

Rafe stepped forward to reject the assumption but Abaven raised his hand to silence his soldier, "Apparently so. From record, Delaney should have moved on many years ago and start over again. We never took account on her action to lead a difficult situation."

"I can't believe this!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Neither can I," North added slightly bemused on lack of loyalty while Sandy created an exclamation point over his head.

"I'm sorry, but do you prefer her to suffer as of now?" Abaven informed. "Including risking the lives of others?"

The guardians remained silence not knowing what to counter back. Tooth fluttered in already heard the discussion at the door and couldn't believe her ears. Wasn't an angel supposed to protect and save lives, not destroy them? She looked at Rafe whose lips were in a thin line while eyebrows furrow. He to disagree with the guardians to end a friend-no- his adopted sister life. He was there for Delaney since birth and now to see her die the second time was unbearable.

"Is there another way?" Tooth asked.

Abaven was about to say no but stop him deep in thought, "Maybe. However, I and my brothers don't know a cure. But if you guardians could save a soul from the dark then you have my privilege. On one circumstances, you must do it without her grace."

Abaven place his hands between Delaney's wings and sunk his hand into her. Delaney arched shrieking like a banshee that the window glass cracked close to shattered. Once the Elder removed his hand out of the young girl soul to pull out a white long feather. The shredded wings faded, the veins on her body shrunk back to her skin, and she started to breathe again. The golden sand of dreams started to form into a woman dancing the Charleston. The Guardian was bewilder as Tooth flew to Delaney side and announced she was still alive.

"The ounce of her immortal soul is faint," Abaven said serious. "She only has a week to live. If you could find a way to save her you have permission. Otherwise, we shall return to collect her body for a funeral."

With that said, Abaven teleported leaving the Guardians and his kin behind. The Guardian was slightly angered in the task at hand including the deadline. Rafe sighed wanting to say something-anything to resolve the situation. His mouth open then shut, not knowing what to say. A week, only a week to save a friend.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Jack said walking into the room.

All eyes faced Jack with sympathy. Only one person who wouldn't take the situation so well on a friend's life was Jack Frost. Jack look at the guardians who stood in front of a table. He raised a brow. "Whatcha' hiding?"

North coughed, clearing his throat, "Jack, there is something we need to tell you."

"What?" Jack asked leaning against the door frame.

"It's Delaney," North started stepping aside so Jack could see.

To see Delaney on the medical couch ghostly pale and not moving caught Jacks attention. He immediately stood by her side, "What happen?"

.o0o.

It has been a few days since Abaven took the remaining of Delaney's grace and told them of their task. Now five days remain before the death of a friend come drawing near. Jack didn't take the news very well, in fact he hasn't left his friend sighed as she slept. Tooth and Rafe went to visit Father Time asking for more sand into Delaney's hour glass? The spirit of time was generous however; he says fate comes at a price for life sand doesn't grow compare to a dream. So it was research in the Ancient Library of Alexandria where the spirit of knowledge collect book. The Spirit of knowledge was a giant owl whose eyes full of wisdom and age that you would suspect he was old as Father Time. The owl was conservative on the request of the topic of life that he asked for an exchange. But the exchange was impossible as the subject was not to be repeated.

As the Guardian search for a cure, the dark angels were continued their hunt in the night. The angels try desperately in saving the magical world but the moment they spot them, they disappear in a blink of an eye. They were becoming stronger, faster in particular, traveling around North America. It was getting difficult to a point that all was hush.

Jack sat next to Delaney watching her sleep while dreaming of dancing. The dream was interesting as the sand turned into some live television show that Jack could watch when bored. Next to the bed was the memory capsule. It sat there taunting him to open it, which every time he tries to take a peek somebody barges in to check and see how they were doing.

Though it was slightly funny. North once stated that Jack Frost makes trouble and Delaney gets in trouble. It was the joke of the year for one year Jack tries to make every possible snow day in Burgess and Delaney would chastise him to don't even think about. Jack asked who she was afraid of and Delaney answers Mother Nature. The winter spirit chuckled at the memory for after he attempted to make it snow, the old spring spirit appeared and threated him. Luckily Delaney was there to reason things out with Mother Nature who gave Jack a slap on the wrist.

"You'd always come to the rescue," Jack mumbled to his friend. "Always knowing what's best."

Delaney didn't reply. Jack sighed, not knowing what to do in this state. He possibly could think of a future without his friends. They've grown quite close together but their stubbornness got in the way. That Jack held feelings for Delaney, more than friends but was slightly nervous to tell anybody.

"C'mon Delaney, wake up." Jack silently pleaded. "Please wake up."

Nothing.

Jack sighed bowing his head. Cold hands touched colder hands. Jack flinched sitting up straight to see Delaney holding his hand stirring. Jack smiled excitedly to see she was waking up, however his smile turned into a frown when she didn't open her eyes.

"Ja…" she breathed, failed to pronounce his name.

"Delaney, I'm here." Jack assured squeezing his hand.

"Kids…." Delaney breathed again. "Kee ….happ-y."

Kids, keep happy. Jack thought. He sighed not knowing what to say as Delaney went back to sleep. A small smile touched his lips to know she was thinking of their friends at Burgess. Then he realized that if Delaney dies, he would have to tell their friends why their Guardian Angel will no longer be there. Jack refused to think of the possibilities.

"C'mon, stay strong."

"Jack, we need to talk." Jack turned his head around to see North. North had his arms crossed and nodded his head to come outside. Jack didn't want to but did anyway.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

"Manny is here," North said.

Immediately North and Jack reached the globe room where a giant globe stood center lighten by thousand little lights of the children in the world. The ceiling roof was open to reveal the moon whose ray shine into the workshop. The Guardians circled around to see what Man in moon was going to tell them. North read the shadows carefully and smile. "Man in moon says he found way to save Delaney."

"Really," Jack perked.

"Ah yes, he says….." North paused to read the shadows carefully. "Says he knows somebody who can help."

The small trap door opens to lift the moons crystal. The guardians were excited for the last time the crystal appeared, it chosen Jack Frost. And who ever Man in Moon choses is always a wise chose. The crystal reflected the moons ray and showed the person who can help.

The person Man in moon chosen was no other than the sorceress of Equivalent Exchange; The lady of the Lake.

Nimueh.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_Lady of the Lake_

That is who Man in the Moon suggested on saving Delaney. Nimuehwas the spirit of water and the balance of life. Another alias she was known was Lady of the Lake. The elegant woman was a mystery for there was so many stories about her that even the spirit doesn't know of her existence. She was older than the guardians, in fact probably older than Pitch and friends to Tsar Lunar (MIM). Her center in particular is life, transformation, fertilization along with other symbolic relation of water. Legends says she once raised Lancelot during his youth, gave King Arthur his sword Excalibur, also being Merlin's apprentice and lover. However her love was not pure to which she used the secrets Merlin taught her in attempt to trap him in the Crystal Cave, effectively killing him. All in all, she valued balance between life and death that comes with a price.

In the crystal illuminated by the moons ray shows the appetence of the lady of the lake. She had the elegant beautiful features as painting and literature describe the fair maiden. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft hair with braids reminded of the ingénues of a river, almost like rippling water. She was tall, slender, yet less angular; more rounded that she might have been a mother in a past life. She wore a medieval dress ripped, weaved, and uneven at the bottom with a fully rounded cloak while holding chalice.

"Woah, what a Sheila," Bunnymund said with a whistle. "Wonder why man in moon didn't choose her as Guardian?"

"Bunny?" Tooth scolded giving a warning look to behave.

Sandy shook his head creating images in signs of protest. Long ago there was a disagreement between Water and Dream spirit that neither of them are on speaking terms. No one paid attention to Sandy except Rafe who read the pictures carefully.

"Sandy says Nimueh can't be trusted," The angel announced getting everyone's attention. Sandy nodded in gratitude while continued to explain. "He says…. Nimueh doesn't care about children let alone any mortal or being unless it's business. He says she is a haughty, self-center, emotional woman who thinks of the authority of balance of nature."

"Do you really think so Sandy?" Tooth asked, surprised Sandy would object. Tooth knew Nimueh for more than millennia. Then again, the last time they actually spoke was during Arthurian times of Camelot.

Sandy nodded.

"But tis the only chance we got," Rafe said. "Can you hold your differences with Nimueh for Delaney's sake?"

Sandy sighed but nodded.

.o0o.

It was a long journey in search for the lake in which Nimueh resigns. North drove the sleigh slower than before which Bunnymund found quite relaxing. Sandy snoozed while Tooth and Rafe flew next to the sleigh. Jack sat in a corner holding Delaney close to him while a fur blanket covered over. Possessive much, but he felt it was his responsibility to protect her. Along with the fact her condition worsens.

Delaney curled into a ball shivering with fever. Another reason Jack was holding her to dismissed the fever. Her skin unbalance between pale and flush while cold sweat drenched her forehead. She mumbled some incoherent words, shaking a little from a dream that was not caused my Sandy. It was a memory to which Rafe confiscated the memory capsule and Tooth returned it to her palace. It was hard for the members on the sleigh hear the soft whimpers.

"How far are we?" Jack asked squeezing Delaney tighter.

"Don't know, never been to these parts," North announced.

Jack scowled mentally if not sarcastically why legendary spirits are difficult to find. North's work shop and Bunnymund Warren were easy, but others aren't. All they could get about The Lady of the Lakes passage to her island of Avalon was some unidentified lake. Why must it be a lake? But fortunately Tooth remembered the last time she saw Nimueh was at Dozmaré Pool or more commonly known as Dozmary Pool. Once they reached Dozmary Pool in Bodmin Moor, Cornwall, England.

Dozmary Pool was a captivating site for it was miles on end of water formed perfectly in a circumference. A coat of frost covered the lands where snow began to melt and mist hazed over the chilling lake against the warm air. Though upon its vague beauty, the eyes and atmosphere appeared to sad and gloomy landscape. Where the water was dark and long grass bow against the wind.

"This is where the Lady of the Lake lives?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Seems a bit of a swamp."

Bunnymund smacked Jack upside the back of his head then hopped out of the sleigh. Jack rubbed the back of his head, before joining the others while Delaney stayed behind with Sandy. There were signs of tourist or even life except a small tavern far off in the distance conceived in fog. So there was no trouble in being spotted. Tooth fluttered over the water to get a sky view of the lake to see if there was a boat in sight. Legends once said a boat floats alone amongst the water, where its enchantment brings people to Avalon. But no boat was in sight.

"So, where is the shiela?" Bunnymund asked.

"No idea," North replied.

"You can't be serious!" Rafe growled. "We're wasting time-"

Tooth placed a hand over Rafe's mouth pointing towards the far left of the lake were a row boat appeared drifting to shore. It was small and empty when rested against rocks. The Guardians were confused debating if they were supposed to take the bout, except it was too small to carry all seven.

"Hello Guardians," a soft feminine voice replied.

The Guardians turned around to see Nimueh whose red lips smirked at them. She fit the description Man in Moon showed, only her skin complexion was pale, eyes a deep dark blue, and hair longer in deep dark curls similar to the water of the lake. On the other hand, her aura was heavy compare to her beauty, dark almost to which it reminded of Pitch.

"Do you know who I am?" Nimueh asked.

"The Lady of the Lake," North said clearing his throat.

Nimueh grinned showing her pearly white teeth, "To what honor do I have in seeing old friends and new faces?"

Tooth was about to give Nimueh a hug along with examining the water spirits teeth, but the Lady of the Lake held her hand up suppressing the Fairy's intrusion. As she did this, she gave Sandy a Cheshire grin. "Tis good to see you Toothiana and Sanderson though the distance apart might have severed the familiarity between us."

"Oh, very well then," Tooth pouted while Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Now, what brings you to my humble lake on such bleak weather?" Nimueh asked stepping back adjusting her cloak.

"Our friend, she is dying," North answered pointing to his sleigh.

Nimueh nodded as she walked elegantly towards the sleigh to examine Delaney. Her tranquil smile faded in seeing a comatose girl, skin white as snow, lips a tinted blue and everything else fading. Already, she could sense the girl's life force fading into the darkness of death where Grim waits with his trusted scythe. Placing a hand over Delaney's cheek, she looked through her history and scowled at the cause of death.

"She was destine to die a century ago, only to be spared a second chance to which Dark Angels have taken," Nimueh said and turned around to face the guardians. "And now you asked me to be her salvation?"

"So you know what we're gonna ask?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Tsar Lunar notified me on the situation." Nimueh informed.

"Do it," Jack said.

"I don't have the power to bear life itself and get nothing in return." The Lady of the Lake informed. "To save a life there must be a death. The balance of the world must be obtained in perfect harmony. That's why each death a child is born. Loop holes do not exist on the circle of life unless given by a higher authority of magic. Less than a quarter of you resign in that category," as she eyes Jack, Rafe, and Sandy.

The Guardians paused absorbing the information in. They had forgotten the powers of the Lady of the Lake. Thus the grey magic Nimueh her powers on Equivalent Exchange; for if one seek the power of life and Death they would come to her. The proclamation on sacred magic must rely on balance; in order to revive people who are dying or to create a new life, as long as a life is given in return. Nimueh waited for a response questioning if her hibernation of winter sleep was disturbed for nothing. She hated when request for an audiences holds no bargaining.

As expected Rafe stepped forward, "I'm willing to exchange mine to save my sister."

"How noble of you," Nimueh murmured, vague to be impressed. "If only that were simple."

"What do you mean?" Rafe asked.

"An angel grace tis not the supernatural to which we live in. Celestial divine resign on the religious ceremony to which your sister is merely a solid apparition." Nimueh explained with authority. "Even if one of you decided to sacrifice yourselves to save Delaney, a price has to be pay. Once you enter into this bargain can never be undone."

The Guardians were bewildered to hear such rules. Sandy nodded with a serious face in understanding the laws of life and death. Sandy was the first Guardian created by Man in Moon before the Dark Ages. How many people died in reality than Pitch's realm of nightmares? Before the Golden age, Nimueh was a humble maiden of the art of healing. However, temptation on the arts of magic to saves lives changed her into the judge, jury, and prosecutor of life and death. Consequences in the choices you make.

The unexpectedly happen Jack stepped forward holding his staff, "Then I will."

The Guardians tried to pursue Jack out of the Ordeal. North kept telling him about the children as did the others. Rafe warned him that it wasn't a good idea for it'll make him and Delaney feels guilty on the sacrifice. Jack ignored their concerned and looked at Nimueh in the eyes. The Lady of the Lake grinned in satisfaction of a pure hearted soul.

"Are you willing to risk your soul for a broken one?" Nimueh asked. "The once loner, the classic rebel without a cause, sarcastic and mischievous: Dare to participate the Equivalent Exchange? A reason must be heard." Jack was about to reply when Nimueh suddenly stood in front of him placing a finger over his cold lips. "But must come ye heart."

Once Nimueh removed her finger stepping back for Jack to think about chose of words. The answer must be true in order to save Delaney. He closed his eyes, remembering the fun time they had, from when they first met, the small chit chats, the kiss in a chasm, and many more amiable moments. '_I believe in you' _Delaney's voice echoed.

"Because she's more than some girl, more than some friend," Jack said from his heart feeling a bit awkward. "She means a lot to me, the first person to actually believe in me no matter who I was."

The lake was engrossed in silences in what of Nimueh's judgment. She went through satchel to pull out something. Probably the chalice of life, an important conduit in the exchanged. Except the Lady of the Lake doesn't pull out a cup, but a small mirror and pointed it towards the moon.

"Your heart is pure to which you have passed my test." Nimueh announced.

"Wait, hold up," Bunnymund barged in hoping in front of the water spirit. "You're telling me this was all a test?"

"Why of course, Bunnymund." Nimueh smiled defiantly. "Did you actually thought: I would kill a Guardian who was chosen by Tsar Lunar. A debt between us was already assembled to which I am glad to repay. However, I needed to see for myself on purpose."

"But you said Loop hole!" Bunnymund exclaimed raising his paws in the air. "You said there are no loop holes!"

"And there are," She confirmed. "Balance must be restored to which Delaney's circumstance has caused a rift along with the other immortals that are being feasted as we speak. Now, if you'll excuse me time is of the essences."

Bunnymund mouth literally dropped, not believing what just happen nor did the guardians. They were played by Nimueh who was testing them. Sandy shook his head trying to suppress a smile of the show performed by the Lady of the Lake. You can't believe what isolation can do to an immortal. Nimueh asked North to carry Delaney out and set her on the row boat. North obliged hesitantly until laughing at the prank.

"Is very funny," North said.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Jack asked.

Nimueh stopped when she took a seat on her boat and smile at the man child spirit. "To Avalon. Don't worry; your love shall be alive before death come."

"Will we see her soon?" Tooth asked for the first time.

"Soon," Nimueh raised a brow debating on the term. "The definition of _soon_ does not fit in your vocabulary Toothiana. If death comes then I shall inform you, but if not then you'll have to wait."

"You can't be serious!" Rafe bellowed out.

The boat started to row away as fog began to ascend. "Probably so, for the betrayal on one kin tis sharper than a loyal knights code."

Rafe stiffened clenching his fist in knowing what Nimueh meant. Jack was confused; not quite understanding what the hell is going on. When he realizes Nimueh was taking Delaney away, he quickly flew towards them. But the fog was thick, impossible to see for when it cleared; the Lady of the Lake and Delaney were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Cupcakes POV

I sighed looking out the window wondering where my best friend was. Delaney has been gone for almost two weeks since I last saw her. It was normal to be gone for a week, helping children just like me but still. I'm nervous to go to school and face those girls who make fun of me. Other than the boys I've been friends with for five years, the only girls who is my friend is Pippa. But our classes are different that we don't see each other till lunch and after school.

I sighed again, grabbing my things and walked out the door. Friday, my history teacher assigns a new project for the class on our town's history. All the gossip girls muttered from the back of the class room that I would be working alone again like every project. It was normal to work alone on a partner assignment and I usually get the work done before the others. But the teacher assigns partners and I suspected if I work with those airheads, I'll be doing all the work. Except it wasn't one of those mean girls but Jamie. When our name was called, Jamie looked over his shoulder and smiled. I blushed, smiling back; glad to be working with somebody who liked history.

After class was over, Jamie came up to me suggesting we start on the project Saturday on the first founding fathers of Burgess. The idea seemed intriguing and maybe since Jamie said Jack could help. To hear that Jack used to live in Burgess was surprising. So we had a side note primary source on our project. Although on the walk home, I asked Jamie if he or Sophie had seen Delaney by any chance. Jamie shook his head saying no though if Jack comes by he'll ask.

**.o0o.**

Jamie and I sat in the dining room of his home. The room was awkward between us until Mrs. Bennett set up some snacks. Afterwards we decided to organize who does what. Jamie offered to look through the school's library books on Burgess while I do the online search through the Town hall archives. It was fair deal on researching the first founders.

"So, _Burgess was a river town that was established in 1798, named after Thaddeus Burgess, who built the first log cabin there with his family before the bitter winter of 1795."_ Jamie read aloud from his book.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Not yet." Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie take a look of this," I called out quietly going through the town hall archives. Jamie was going through books while I did a thoroughly search on Burgess founding fathers in 1798. Everyone's knows that Burgess was named after Thaddeus Burgess, but our research project was on the co-founders. I was able to find the pioneer documents when I found a file on the first pioneers with familiar Sur names.

"What is it Cupcake?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Take a look," I told him showing my laptop screen of an interesting document.

The document was the first official roster of the first Founders' Celebration reads '_The Founding Families of Burgess, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the first of May in the year Eighteen Hundred.'_

"Wow, the first registry!" Jamie said happily.

I smiled and zoomed in on the document, "I know, look at all these familiar names: Thaddeus Burgess, Abraham Cain's, Darcy Bennett…."

"Hey, he must be one of my ancestors." Jamie announced surprised.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Bennett said walking into the dining room and looked at the screen. "The original Bennett, your ancestor Jamie: on your father side of the family. I've believe they been living here for over three hundred years. If you like, I'll go search the attic and see if any of family heirlooms are still around."

"Thanks mom that would be great!" Jamie replied.

I chuckled on the burst of excitement. Jamie was always the optimistic boy you'll ever meet in this small town. When we were nine he would read about finding evidences of Bigfoot in Michigan from hair samples. So as Mrs. Bennett left to search on the Bennett heirloom, I continued down the list of names, writing them down when I saw a peculiar name.

"Jackson Overland?" I said aloud.

"Wait, Jackson Overland?" Jamie asked a bit surprised now more interested.

"Yeah, do you know who he is?" I asked him.

Jamie nodded, "That's Jack Frost. He told me that he used to live here during his human life before becoming a spirit. Is there any more information?"

I typed on the keyboard of the laptop in creating a new link and go through the archives on Jackson Overland. There wasn't much on the Overland family other than the residents, birth certificate, and death certificate. I clicked on a death certificate of Jackson Overland to find out a tragic story. The document announced that Jackson Overland died at age eighteen. Cause of death was drowning when ice gave away during late February. Side notes announced the witness statement from Jackson little sister, Olivia. She told the adults that the ice was cracking under their feet when she accidently skated on the thin ice. Jackson tried to save her in a fun way; pretending to play hopscotch. The idea work using a long stick to pull Olivia out of the thin ice except, the ice gave away and he drowned. Do you know what else, the town people had to wait for the lake to unfreeze and the body wasn't found!

Jamie and I looked at each other amazed that we might have actually found the identity of Jack Frost. Jamie had a huge smile yet there was a slight sadness in his eyes to know Jack died in a drowning accident to save his sister. I assure him that he was still alive and that we can show him documents on what happen to his little sister, Olivia. Mrs. Bennett walked back into the dining room caring a medium sized carved box with a huge leather bound scrapbook on top, with pieces of paper and old photographs sticking out. She set the stuff on the table and flipped through the pages, dropping some papers and worn news articles.

"It's right here, the Bennett tree." Jamie's mom said.

Jamie and I stared at the names starting from him up to nine generation of the Bennett family who lived in Burgess. Darcy Bennett/ Abigail Dakota. They had three children: James Bennett, Mathew Bennett, and Sophia Bennett. Unfortunately Sophia Bennett was deceased at age sixteen from influenza. Mrs. Bennett had to remind us that medicine wasn't advanced during the time, which people gotten sick from basic illness. James Bennett married Caroline Jones while Mathew Bennett married…Olivia Overland. We paused surprised to see Jack Frost sister name to be in the Bennett family tree. So, going down from Mathew and Olivia blood line of seven generation till reaching the final two names on the bottom: Jamie and Sophie Bennett.

"Jamie, do you know what this means?" I asked once Mrs. Bennett excused herself to pick Sophie up from ballet class. Jamie held his awe struck face that I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Jack is…he's my... uncle?" he stuttered unable to concentrate.

I did the math in my head, "He would be your great, great, great, great, great, great Uncle... I think?"

Jamie nodded going through the family album when an old photo in some see-through packet showed the ever first family portrait not in paint. It was black and white on some tinted grey material, probably tin. Heard that during the civil war there in tin engraved photos? In the picture was a couple in their late thirties, as the couple showed similar traits to Jamie. On the far corner announced the couple was Mathew and Olivia Bennett. We also found some jewelry, a pocket watch, and most interesting a journal of James Bennett.

History can hold answers to which holds an unexpected discovery! Jamie and I were able to finished two-thirds of our project, just needed to buy supplies to make out poster and write a small note for presentation. For the next hour has been going through the Bennett family history. By around four in the afternoon, I received a call from my mom. So quickly gathered my things Jamie lead me to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, we can finish the poster and then we'll be done," I said adjusting my helmet. "No in class work."

"Yeah," Jamie chuckled. "Maybe we could go through James journal."

I chuckled shaking my head, "Sure. See ya!"

With that said I walked out the door riding my bike carefully back home. Today was an interesting day.

**.o0o.**

Jamie sat on his bed late in the night reading over James Bennett journal. His ancestor was interesting, he wrote about everything though his hand writing was terrible. Almost like chicken scratch for the first third of the journal. James was about sixteen when he wrote in this journal and he mentions the hard labor working in the forest, his siblings, and his best friend Jackson. It was like reading Huckleberry Fin and Tom Sawyer between those two. The adventures of fooling around, making the young children laugh, having fun until the sad part on the middle page, the news of Jackson's death.

"That looks interesting, good book?" asked a familiar voice.

Jamie jumped surprised to see Jack Frost. He was so engrossed in the journal that he didn't hear the window open or the temperature change in the room. "Yeah, it was one of my ancestor's journals. Cupcake and I had a project on Burgess Founders and my mom showed me this."

Jack nodded taking a seat on the bed. He needed a distraction from all anxiety the past week and a half. After Nimueh took Delaney away, Jack waited at Dozmary Pool for three days hoping something will happen. Nothing, so he went to the North Pole wondering if news came or anything. But nothing. All the waiting was torture for Jack so he went to Russia and made it snow to keep him distracted. When the seventh day of Abaven challenged came, the angels were not so intrigued about the result. Abaven demanded to confiscate Delaney's body but North, Bunnymund, and Sandy shook their heads saying Nimueh has her and bringer her to life. All Jack could put together was Delaney was alive except with Nimueh.

"Whose journal?" he asked.

"James Bennett, you might have known him?" Jamie replied keeping the information vague, wondering if Jack would remember.

Jack placed his hand under chin and think. "The name sounds familiar. It's been over three hundred years since I heard that name. James, James, can ya give me a hit?"

Jamie closed the journal and tucked it under his pillow shaking his head to tease Jack. He truly wanted to know if Jack would remember his past clearly. So the two boys talked about the usual things, mostly around the world, where Jack has been and everything. When Jamie asked about how's Delaney doing because Cupcake misses her? The winter spirit paused thinking clearly of his choice of words. Jack never lies to Jamie or holds anything back, but to tell Jamie that's there's a new threat might change things. So with a deep breath Jack says:

"I don't know anymore."

**.o0o.**

The Dark Angels crept over a girl's slumber party feasting on golden dreams. It was all they could feast on during the night, for they have to lay low until the Angels settled down. Also all the immortals who work in the night hid in their sacred homes. They spotted a few tooth fairies but let them be since they were nothing but appetizer. Deaf muttered a few complaints about being hungry, but Blind and Mute chastised him to shut up and be glad there were dreams to feast on. Once done absorbing the dreams, they went back to their hide out. An old library attic in Connecticut.

"Man fuck those lousy Angels, I haven't truly eaten for days!" Deaf complained sitting over on a couch reading some old library book while Mute snickered at him. Deaf growled hearing her giggles clearly. "It's not funny!"

Surprisingly the three dark angels specific trait improve tremendously. Deaf had intense hearing that he could hear from a ten mile radius for a minimum while maximum could be anything. Blind had acute eye sight, that she could seeing everything from every angle. Mute on the other hand didn't have a enhance trait. Her teeth were sharp and long like countless fangs that could penetrate anything. But she could whisper so low that only Deaf could hear and Blind could read her lips.

Anyway, Mute burst out laughing to see the masculine Angel complaining like a child. Deaf growled, "Shut up, Mute!" And tackled her to the ground where they wrestle.

Blind was sitting on a beam trying to meditate going through the angels memories in figuring the puzzles out. She wanted to know a possible chance in whom or her companions were before…this. All she could find was a large labyrinth of memories and countless information and twenty languages. The noise from Deaf and Mute was irritating that she snapped.

"Will you knock it off!"

Deaf pinned Mute in a head lock, "She started it."

"Well, I'm finishing it." Blind growled jumping down to standing over her brother and sister. She examines their features a hundred times to see if the Angel memory could decipher the hundreds of angels living on this earth. But nothing, even voice analysis useless in figuring out who they were. Blind crossed her arms and glare, "Look at you guys, no wonder where feasting on the bottom of the food chain."

"I hate fast food," Deaf grumbled letting go of Mute who fixed her appearances.

"Blame it on the angels," Mute snickers.

"There pushy."

"And lofty."

"And boy are they ugly!" all the angels sang in unison before bursting away.

"Oh, I'm sure not all angels are that bad," Murmured a dark velvet voice.

The Dark angels stopped their laughing and turned to face the source of the voice. Somehow the attic was dark; somebody turned the lights off that only an overhead lamb stayed lit. Mute demanded the intruder to show themselves.

"I assure you, I mean no harm," the intruder announced from behind the entities.

Deaf turned around facing the source of the voice only to see a dark mass in the shadows. "Then come out of the dark. You big pussy!"

"You think vaguer words would faze me?" the voice cooed. Deaf growled and charged into the shadows to hunt the bastard down using the darkness as his aid. Except there was no body there again. "Oh, you think darkness is your ally. But you merely adopted the dark; I was born in it, moulded by it. The shadows betray you, because they belong to me! "

"Deaf behind you!" Blind shouted when she saw movement behind her adopted brother.

Deaf turned around to punch the intruder when suddenly he was blasted by black sand. The large stone angel was tossed back and impacted to the dome of the library and crashed in front of his women. The three looked at the source in seeing such power. More powerful than their own!

"Who are you?" Blind demanded.

"…..I'm your creatures reckoning." Out of the shadows walked a tall deviant figure with nightmares behind him. "The names Pitch. Pitch Black."

.o0o.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I was completely bored and went random on this chapter. As you can see I was inspired by a few books and movies: The Vampire diaries, The Dark Knight Rises, Lion King and other things. **

**Thanks for reading and please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Darkness…

Was the first thing I could remember? It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared.

The cold dark water was numbing. It was mellowed, soft, and tranquil. It was more like a trance of purification. My ears flooded with the mellow freezing watered, but the voices of sweet murmurs drifted in a gentle lullaby. So long in a world of agonizing darkness did I feel relief and coldness. I had forgotten what real happiness felt like.

But who was I? Where am I?

Opening my eyes, I saw the moon. The moon was under its waxing reign of growth, manifestation, attainment, gravidity. Even the smallest light shines brighter in the darkness, that I remembered who I was in mortal, angel, and now. My name was Delaney, it meant many things: from the angel from the grove, from the alder grove, or in this case…. offspring of a challenger. Life was never easy for me in the century I lived through pain, sorrow, and despair. However, through the suffering there was hope, wonder, dreams, and fun. The definition of my friends, the Guardians and those who protect the children of the world!

I closed my eyes trying to imagine there face's….except all I saw were blue eyes.

Jack.

"Jack Frost holds a pure heart in saving those he loves." Nimueh once told me in Avalon. "Better stop waiting and listen; otherwise you'd spent so long alone you forget what is true and what none is."

At that moment, my head broke the surface. I inhaled bitter sharp air of winter cascading my exposed skin in a frenzy of chicken skin. I stayed in one place, kicking my feet in shallow water as the winds splashed dark water in my face. I couldn't see anything but water everywhere, a storm blowing in. Rain gushing down my face as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. Everything was disoriented, trying to comprehend what just happen.

I was alive and no longer in Avalon, but how? Last I could recalled I sat by the castle bridge watching the sunset and the next waking up under water. One suspicion pointed at a deviant water spirit, Nimueh. No time for complaining, swimming backwards towards land till hided under the reeds for shelter. The soft feathers whipping against my pale flesh and tattered clothing. Warmth seemed insufficient, curling to a ball in order to be warm as the storm passes.

.o0o.

It has been a few days since I awake in Dozmary pool with noting than a bracelet on my wrist and a shredded gown. The most amiable moment of being a part-nudist of the short dress to thin and tattered for wear. Fortunately walking two miles was worth it when a small cottage was hanging laundry. I commandeer the least favorable garments of a fitted white shirt and black fitted shorts before going back to the lake. When I returned to the lake, I practically waited and tested my capabilities. So far I could heal, but all angelic powers were gone. I couldn't feel the connection with my guardian children or brethren. Everything was gone, empty; I couldn't feel the life that circles around us nor the emotions. All I could sense was the water everywhere. The current in the lake where the river meets the pool. The small droplets in the fog, and the life coursing in the plants.

Nimueh mentioned that the angel grace was gone and a new source of life course in my system. Sometimes I feel guilty if another person who died in order for me to live. The water spirit assures the soul that was killed was my inner self, the angelic life and mortal life. Two people of past self, vanquished for a new spirit who holds their memories. So my powers were that of water and the lessons the sorceress taught me. I sighed plucking the reeds weaving them into whatever while the thin transparent dress hung over the branch of the lone alder tree.

Wait.

All I could do was wait!

People come and go to the Pool in wonder and curiosity of the Arthurian legend of the Lady of the Lake and Excalibur. I watched children awe at the imagination which I would participate in standing near the water where children who believe could see. And when they rub their eyes or look away, I disappeared. Other times when babies cry and their moms busy on other things, I would sing to them a sweet lullaby until sweet dreams clouded in golden sand. My love for children still remains when a lot of things have change. As times passes so did the tourist. Alone again with moon by night for comfort.

The sound of the winds caught me by surprised that I hid behind the alder tree. I stood against the sacred flame within its flesh of the bark. The source of warmth in the night amongst the cold bitter rains and moist fogs. Peaking over the branches to see a vague familiar face of an old friend. I gasped covering my mouth watching Jack Frost circle around the lake, sometimes shouting for Nimueh to show herself.

"Jack?" I whispered stepping out of the tree.

.o0o.

Jack turned around aiming his staff at the intruder only to stop. The person he saw had pale skin with Celtic swirls, long dark drenched hair that clang to her face, soft blue lips, and deep silver eyes. Jack didn't believe who it was after debating if she was friend or foe: wearing a wet fitted tunic with blue weaved belted skirt, mud smeared on her long legs. He couldn't recognize this girl until looking deep into her silver eyes. It was gazing into a storm, full with a burning fire deep within her frozen body.

"Jack," she spoke again voice slightly strained.

Jack cautiously out of the events that were going on- walked towards the girl to get a closer look. She leaned against the tree watching him curiously until they were face to face. One deep long look at her eyes did Jack inhale sharply. He couldn't believe it, it work!

Standing right in front of him was Delaney.

His best friend Delaney!

Jack didn't know what to say; practically dumbfounded to see her after three weeks. Three tortures weeks of not knowing what to do, not knowing if she was still alive or not. All he could do was stand there utterly shocked as she looked at him in question. The two spirits stood there under the alder tree on a typical misty day of Dozmary Pool. Jack needed to confirm if she was real and placed a hand over her shoulder. Solid damp fabric mixed with silky hair. What surprising was that she did not shudder to his cold touch while frost danced around the droplets turning them to ice.

"Jack," She said again more calm unfazed of the cold. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long." Jack said with a breathy chuckled.

Suddenly unexpectedly he hugged her tightly. Delaney gave a gasp of surprised until realizing what was happening. Relaxing, she hugged back, wrapping her tattooed arms around his neck. Jack tucked his face in her damped hair, smelling the essences of the lake but also the sweet warm scent that he recalled for so long. As they hugged, both did not realize that they were the same temperature. To them, they felt warmth. When Jack pulled back all he could do is jump around excited, practically dancing.

"How long?" Jack asked, calming down.

"How long what?" Delaney replied leaning against the alder tree arms cross.

"How long have you been alive?"

Delaney pause thinking- counting the days. Her answer however didn't seem right. "A year giver takes?"

Jack stopped and looked at Delaney like she was insane. How could she possibly be alive for a year, maybe she's missing some oxygen in her brain. "You've been gone for two weeks!"

"Two week!" Delaney exclaimed surprised. "But I've been in Avalon longer…unless there's a time rift?"

Jack shrugged not caring if there was a time difference. "Come on, we should go to North workshop!" he took off only to stop in realizing Delaney was still on the ground. He floated in front of her. "Well, are ya coming?"

"I can't fly…" she said biting her lower lip.

Jack stopped, taking in her words. Did she just say she can't fly? Not believing it he laughs, "Funny, you got me there."

"Jack, I'm serious." Delaney said. "I can't fly. I'm no longer an angel. I'm a spirit just like you."

Jack stopped laughing and stared at Delaney in disbelief. The expression she showed was serious that confirm she couldn't fly. And then the second part, she was a spirit. A spirit just like him? So without second thought, Jack grabbed her right hand taking off to sky with the wind.

.o0o.

What is more entertaining than going to a movie or hanging out with friends? How about the two holiday guardians arguing on who has the best holiday. It was the usual rivalry between North and Bunnymund since the Dark ages. Yes, they both agreed on making joy for children once every year, except the competitive genetics refused on truths.

Today was a board meeting, for Man in Moon had important news for the Guardians saying Jack would bring. Unfortunately Jack wasn't here. It started out the usual wait, Tooth directing her fairies where to go, Sandy sleeping, and Bunnymund painting his eggs. Easter was less than two months away and the egglets were blooming. North being full of wonder wanted to asked what so important about egg and that how it started.

Bunnymund was getting annoyed, "Okay where is Frostbite, because you call me two months before Easter…. How would ya like it if I summon you two months before Christmas-?"

"Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North simply informed taking the egg and tossed it in the air.

"Heh, heh, and here we go." Bunnymund mutter chasing after North. "Look, I don't have time for this. I still got nearly billion of eggs to finish."

"No matter how much you paint this egg."

"Look mate, they're not imperishable." Taking the egg out of North's hand. "You got all year to prepare!"

"Why are rabbits so over nervous?" North asked attempting to knock the egg.

Bunnymund duck the assault pointing his paint brush at the big guy. "Why are you such a blow hard?"

"Oh really, at least my gifts last forever. Hah!" North boomed crossing his arms.

"And my eggs are edible," Bunnymund counter.

Sandy stir from his sleep from the debate, looking up to see Jack Frost flying in with a new companion. The golden spirit rubbed his sleepy eyes until realizing who the new companion was. He pointed at the guardians except was ignored. The thought of using an elf was tempting when he saw Delaney placed a finger over her lips to be quiet. Sandy now curious in what Delaney was about to do as she walked up next to Bunnymund and North who didn't notice her presences.

"Oh ya, Sandy who has the best holiday: Bunny or me?" North asked.

"Don't forget Shlomo the Hanukkah dreidel," Delaney added into the debate.

"The what?" Bunnymund asked not realizing who said that.

"Shlomo the Hanukkah dreidel," Delaney smirked amused that the two guardians haven't noticed. "A giant blue talking dreidel."

"Never heard of him, Delaney." North replied glaring at Bunnymund but remember the voice.

Jack stood next to Sandy as the dream spirit raised his little hand, three fingers up before doing 'three, two, and one!' On cue both North and Bunnymund jumped backwards from their places scared out of their wits. Jack and Sandy laughed at the holiday spirit reaction, as if they saw a ghost. Tooth stopped her conducting to turn around to see Delaney and immediately swooped down for a hug.

"Open up, have you been taking care of your teeth?" Tooth asked shoving her fingers into Delaney's mouth in seeing the condition. "Ooh, white as a cloud."

"Tooth, hand out mouth!" North scolded.

Tooth pulled her hand out, "Oops sorry."

Delaney adjusted her jaw trying swish spit around to remove the mild minty taste off her tongue. Before she could swallow, she was embraced by large arms as North swung her around in a bear hug. It was practically a family reunion, all the guardians getting their fair share on hugs. Once done, they sat at a large round table with cookies and Eggnog or coco. The Guardians told Delaney what happened after the attack, and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed and ashamed of the angel Covenant.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with the Elders," She apologized. "They are kind-"

"Kind enough to sacrifice their own." Bunnymund interrupted.

A thin line marred Delaney's lips while clenching her mug. Tooth swatted Bunnymund for saying that while Sandy gave a small pat on the girls shoulder. She sighed taking a gulp of her coco.

"…you have all the right to be…angry. But there are regulations and protocols the angels go by to protect everyone. You might as well call them national security." Delaney explained. "Dark angels are a dangerous threat to immortals. They suck the life essences of their prey, to which the victim mummifies and dies unless of period of age. Since all of the immortals became to be before the twenty first century everyone's at risk."

"How did they get hold of you?"

"The strongest male, Deaf. He caught me in glamour. Angels are practically invisible unless capture in a stare. That's why the saying goes. _'Don't Blink.'_ They are fast in a blink of an eye and rely on the excess energy the person gives when blinking. However, blink and an angel is gone."

"You don't refer yourself as an angel." North added.

Delaney looked down staring at the whip cream melting from her coco. "I'm no longer an Angel. Abaven removed the last of my grace. Without it, I was temporally a lost soul to which Grim could collect." She looked up with a small smiled. "But thanks to you all, Nimueh and Tsar Lunar turned me into a water spirit."

The Guardians stayed quiet not sure what to say. No one knows for certain what it was like to be switched from different species. In the end, they just nodded. Delaney took a sip and stood up. "I should probably g…."

"Is something wrong?" Tooth asked.

Delaney took a deep breath, "No place to stay, I guess."

"Nonsense, you live here at the Pole!" North announced proudly.

"That's generous, but I don't want to intrude." Delaney said.

"You're not intruding anything. Jack practically lives here and he does not bother me." North assure while Jack sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Are you sure?" Delaney asked. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Just take the offer," Bunnymund said. "The big belly doesn't take no for an answer."

"Also you could work if you like," North added scratching his beard. "Need help in girl department."

Delaney was surprised on the generosity that North was giving her. When she became an Angel it was required to live in Haven and go to earth to protect those in need. When staying at Avalon under Nimueh care was out of pity and teachings. She wonders what home truly was. But standing here with her friends she realized home wasn't a place but the people. So with a smile, she nodded in agreement. North gave his excited cheer and told the elves to reassign the yeti that was in the girls department to boys.

Tooth fluttered up to Delaney and talked about optional visit. As the two girls talk Jack looked at North surprised. But then thought the possible chances in spending time with Delaney again. So let the games begin.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**To all who are wondering who Shlomo the Hanukkah dreidel is. He is a request from Burningeyes-star that made him up. Not real…I think.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Pitch smirked at his new pets that were trying to fight off the nightmares, absorbing their essences to live. He was slightly pleased that he gotten something after five years of failure and being tormented by his nightmares. But once he got them to settle and obey him, revenge is better serve cold. Though he didn't expect his captives he killed with complete fear were now dark angels. Deaf manhandle the nightmare flinging it to the ground while Mute pierces her fangs into the horse's neck drinking its magic. Caging these marvelous beings was difficult to control, especially from their leader, Blind. The temptress siting in a corner at a meditated state. Pitch found Blind to be interesting, curious in why her hunger wasn't vicious than her companions. She just sits there staring into deep space and when hungry, she'll get up grab a nightmare, looked deep into its eyes and suck out its essences.

Luckily Pitch had thousands of nightmares at his commands. But sooner or later he'll have to convince the Dark Angels to form an alliance. These Dark Angels were difficult to control by not blinking and transport them through the shadows into his lair. An offer of alliance to rule the world in fear. Deaf hearing this spat in his face saying fear in children was nothing compare to fear in an immortal soul. Mute burst out laughing in her demonic high pitch voice while Blind rolled her eyes agreeing. What purpose to team up when their goals are separate? In fact, they would consider eating Pitch's fear than work with the boogieman.

"You'd blinked," cooed a soft alto voice.

Pitch blinked again to stare at Blind who stood in front of him, hands griping the iron bars. Blind Dark Angel trait didn't erase her previous form compare to her companion; in fact, Pitch question was her ethics differ. Looking behind the iron black skin, deep piercing onyx eyes, and statue traits, Blind was definitely tall. She also has very long limbs, long fingers, and facial features, as well as a rough, deep voice that matches her intimidating appearance. She wears her long black hair in dreads. If Pitch must choose ethics, he would guess Blind was either African or South American, including the color beads wrapped around her arms, neck, and waist.

"Pardon?" Pitch asked in an intrigued voice.

"You blink when we are not looking." Blind said calmly. "And yet I still stay. You possess something that is stronger than the eye. What is it?"

Pitch raised a brow as if he doesn't know what she's talking about. However, he did. When he tormented these three, he removed parcel silver feathers and imbedded them in the cage. Dark and light do not mingle well, since the contrast is bigger. It's also fascinating they don't know who they were.

"Clever, but that is a secret I'm willing to keep." Pitch said placing a finger over his lips.

"Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Blind murmured in a sing song voice. "Oh wait, three of us are dead."

_Was that supposed to be a joke?_ Pitch thought on the lack of humor. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I ate something powerful a few weeks ago." She answered simply. "The lust I'm interested doesn't correspond with the gluttony of my friends. Especially when it comes to a young angel. She was about ripe in being complete, just a few more years but I make a few exception on raw."

_An Angel?_ Pitch thought. If these Dark Angels could feast upon an angel so easily then he caught a good profit. _Now to get their trust!_

Blind noticed Pitch was deep in thought slowly reaching her talon fingers out to grab him. Just on touch of his flesh and she'll have him in a vice grip. As she was about to grasp his wrist, Pitch turned around absent on the attempt and walked away leaving two nightmares to keep an eye on these beings. Blind growled she almost had him, though smirked in finding a new interest of a game.

.o0o.

Delaney walked slowly around her room after waking up. She tries to avert her eyes from looking in the mirror that hung on a wall. The appearance she possessed didn't feel right even when in Avalon. It slightly felt empty if not cold. All the changes from adapting to the environment to a permanent state had her worry that she might forget her real face. Every time she closed her eyes, she tries to remember a girl with soft brown hair, deep green eyes, and fair skin. But when she opens her eyes, the genetic trait of her father's eyes was silver and the brown hair of her mother's was drenched to near black.

There are times Delaney hated Pitch from showing her, her memories and there are times she would want to thank him. Shaking her head, Delaney looked up at the mirror with a smile. She was alive and now needs to a find purpose. Maybe working at the North Pole might be a start, though once she masters her gift on transportation through reflection and see Cupcake.

A knock at the door startle Delaney that she stumbled a little till reaching the door. When she opens the door she was surprised to see it was North. "North, can I help you with something?"

"No, just thought I check on you?" North assured.

Delaney nodded, appreciating North's hospitality and temporarily role in the work shop. Last night North explained what her job was supposed to be in the girls department, since all the yetis were male. She would be in charge of designing a concept, show it to North for approval and advices the yetis into making them. It was a simple task which Delaney thought okay. Simply girls are becoming more into the literature, music, and sport sides when reaching preteen stage.

"I'm doing fine, just stretching my legs." She says simply. "Thank you for your concern."

North laughed, "No need to be formal Delaney. We are friends' not fancy business people."

The girl chuckled knowing he was right. It was slightly hard to get out of the elegant formality she was raised to be by the angels. Kinda like drilled Sargent implanted on being the divine figure to all departments in psychology of humans. But now she's associating in North's company, familiar terms –scratched that- friendship and family terms are all that's needed.

Later in the day, Delaney sat in North office in watching how toys were made. It was completely opposite than toy factories manufacture toys. Instead of melting plastic, metals, or some sort of material all the toys are made out of ice. North dropped a huge ice block on the work table and pull out the chainsaw. Delaney gulped comparing the large man with a chainsaw to Texas chainsaw massacre. Just for kicks, but didn't announced that to the big guy.

The roaring of the massive chainsaw came to life, intense little teeth of steel penetrating into the ice sawing away. North felt like being lofty impressing his friend in the art of toy making. Trying to make something new he never had done before. As he did this, Delaney was fiddling with an old doll from the past. The head was porcelain while body fabricated, dressed in a traditional Russian dress.

Once the carving was done, North tapped the toys head and stepped aside for Delaney could see. It was a doll, sort of like a ballerina as it magically dances. This caught the spirit attention as she leaned against the table arms across head resting, while watching the performance. Her silver eyes grew wide full with wonder which North was anticipating. He loved to see children in wonder and now he like to see his friends in joy of his gifts. So, siting back carving a smaller toy train while listening to the spirit hum a sweet melody so the doll could dance to.

_Still a little girl,_ North thought.

.o0o.

Jack Frost returns to the Pole after casting a nice snowstorm in Russia, Iceland, and Greenland. The Work shop was starting to be active as yetis started carving ice or setting material for the coming year of craftsmanship. Jack practically takes his time observing the place, since he spent years trying to bust in except the yetis got to him first. Phil practically good on security!

"Hey Phil, where the big guy?" Jack asked.

Phil pounded his fist together for a warning before pointing to North's private work shop. Jack gave a wave and flew over there to hear laughter and music going on. Opening the door, what he saw was amusing. North clapping his hands singing some folk song in Russian while Delaney and a few elves were dancing to some music.

"Well, didn't expect that?" Jack announced.

North turned his head and smiled, "Ah, there he is, Jack Frost!"

"Yeah, didn't expect you guys dancing to the polka." Jack sarcastically said.

"Ah good, it was my idea." North assures.

Delaney stopped dancing and giggled when a few elves tumbled over each other. "North was telling me about his adventures of treasure hunting which lead to another story after another. You should hear about the Vodka drink off."

"Maybe later," Jack chuckled at Delaney in how energetic she was. Then he remembered something, "Cupcakes misses you by the way."

The huge grin turn into a sad smile, "I suspect so…..does she know?"

"Jamie told her you're a busy angel." Jack answered.

A scowled crossed the spirits face for a second then disappeared. North didn't see the upset or the elves but Jack saw the sadness. He was about to say something but didn't. Sooner or later they could talk.

"Well, I'm in a mood for coco." North said standing up while the elves stick their tongue out like dogs following him to fetch more sweets.

The two spirits stood alone, Delaney moved towards the table where the doll from before stood at croise devant. She picked up a paint brush, dipping it in blue paint and started painting the dolls dress. Jack took a seat next to her arms cross being lazy.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Good," Delaney said with a smile. "North is such a ball of fire."

"You can say that again." Jack agreed with a smirk.

The two remain quiet not knowing what to say. Jack has so many questions and yet he didn't know how to ask them. He was slightly nervous in seeing Delaney offended if he hurts her feeling. _Keep moving forward_ was how Delaney rolled, trying to avoid the past. And yet, he wanted to ask so many questions. Like what happen, what did Nimueh do to bring you back to life, etc.? Etc. Ect?

"Earth to Jack, earth to Jack," Delaney asked pointing her finger at his nose. "Jack can you hear me?"

Jack blushed wrinkling his nose before shaking his head, "I hear ya. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"…these past few weeks," he replied.

"Oh," she whispered setting the paint brushes down. "I wondered when you'll start asking question."

Jack sat up straighter, "Can you remember anything after…you know."

Delaney took a deep breath, "I can't remember much after the dark angels attacked. All was darkness and I suffered so much pain, like my blood was acid. Yet through the abyss in the shadows I coldness….like somebody was nulling the pain. Soon the darkness became memories."

Jack noticed Delaney clenching her fist like she was in pain. He took her hand giving a reassuring squeeze, knowing her human life wasn't pleasant. She shook her head and sighed, "Afterwards I woken up scared, being in some strange pond. Practically Nimueh had to slap me from screaming in shock. And that ….things went on an up and down road. Weeks in recovery, therapy, and the rest of learning my powers."

She raised her hand over the ice crystals on the table using her magic to lift them up. The ice hovered with no strings, going in a slow circular pattern. Jack found this to be impressive.

"You said you're a spirit, water spirit."

"Yeah, I can practically control everything water. Though I needed a conduit." She said setting the ice down and handed Jack her bracelet. "Like your staff, this is my conduit."

The bracelet appeared to be thick close to being a bracer made out of some brass material. The engravings of arcane runes and clockwork mechanisms etched gracefully across the entire band. Center was a moon stone in size of a quarter.

"It's called a Spectrostatic Nocturnium, alchemist believed these things could control moonlight wavelength emulations by the antiqued pewter and solid brass. Man in Moon gave it to me to manipulate my powers into water. Since Nimueh turned me into a water spirit." She said.

"What do these stick figures mean?" Jack asked.

"Isa, Algiz, Laguz," Delaney said in an ancient language. "It means ice, protection, water, at least those I could translate. "

Jack nodded handing Delaney her bracelet back. She put it back on and smiled, "I wanted to say thank you for saving my life."

"Whatdya mean?" Jack asked nervous in what she heard.

"Nimueh told me what you did. Offering your life to save mine." She answered before smacking him upside the head. "That was irrational of you to do that." Then she kissed him on the cheek, "But thoughtful. Thank you."

Jack rubbed his abused head before blushing from the kiss. "No problem, anything for a _friend_."

The word _friend_ felt iffy on saying. Were they friends still or something more? Each would do stupid things for one another, try to save each other. Friends would do something on those terms. But how close they were? Jack thought back to the chasm when they first kissed. He felt something more special towards Delaney than any female immortal he met. Yet he didn't know what to do? His parents taught him well on being a gentlemen and how to act in front of ladies, except she makes him feel himself.

_Maybe I should ask her for courtship? _Jack thought.

"Hey Jack," Delaney spoke first.

"Yeah?" Jack blinked back to reality.

"Think we could visit Burgess soon to see the others?" she asked.

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"Great, it's a date!" Delaney cheered happily then went back to painting the doll.

_A date?_ Jack asked himself unsure what the definition could really mean.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Don't Blink**_

**Chapter 17**

Delaney's POV

The wind landed Jack and I in front of the middle school around early afternoon. I was excited to be back in Burgess again, hoping the children still see me. I had this slight fear, a nightmare last night that the children would walk through me. Believing in angels was easy since two-thirds of the earth population believe in heaven. But I want to know if the children believe in Delaney not Angel Delaney. When I told this to Jack this morning he laughed saying he doubts it. The children of Burgess believe in every immortal no matter who they are. I hope his optimism is correct.

"Hey, it's not like it's the end of the world." Jack said nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." I replied back tracing my toe against the snow. It was strange how I can't feel the harshness of the cold. Practically any source of water and the temperature seemed pleasant. Although when Jack touches something hot he reacts instantly. I'm probably immune to any water temperature then; since I'm out in the public in small fitted shorts, a tight muscle shirt, and a woven sheer belt skirt I made from the scraps of the old tatter Avalon dress.

The school bell rang announcing school was over. After ten minutes young teenagers walked out of the front entrance. Some went directly to the buses, others went towards cars that waited for them, and the rest walked or took their bikes home. Jamie and his friends huddle around each other passing around some worn out leather journal. Jamie told them to give it back and be careful. Claude and Caleb ignored him turning pages slightly roughly till Cupcake gave a stern serious look to give it back. They gulped and gingerly handed the book back to Jamie. That's my girl.

Jamie grabbed the book and put it in his book bag before looking up and wave towards Jack. Jack waved back while I stood still waiting for the outcome. Jamie pointed to his friends which they all cheered and run towards us across the street. Once they reached over, instinct played stepping back. Jack took my hand restraining me from running away.

"Jack, you made it!" Jamie said staring at Jack….but not me.

"Of course I made it, why wouldn't I be," Jack huff a laugh.

"Cool," Jamie said then turned his head facing me. I bit my lip waiting for a shrug or some comment of what's going on behind me. Except Jamie's eyes widen and smiled widely, "Delaney, you're back."

"You can see me?" I gasped.

"Yeah, I can see you." Jamie said with a confused smile. "You look different though."

Soon the others come joining in and talking to Jack, begging him to create more snow and make another snow day. I laughed until Monty walked through me. Everything seemed to freeze when the blond boy with glasses seemed unfazed after walking through me. No. No, it can't be. I placed a hand on Monty shoulder only to seep through. I tested it on Clause and Caleb in getting the same result. Jamie saw this and looked in disbelief. Before he could asked what's happening I turned around and ran.

They don't believe in me.

They do believe in Angels.

But not me!

.o0o.

"Delaney!" Jack called out chasing after her.

Jamie and Cupcake followed Jack while the others stood there confused. They didn't see Delaney anywhere as they watch Jack chased after nothing. Jack couldn't believe it either, that most of the kids couldn't see her. After all she did for them she turned invisible like him. After running towards the woods Jack was able to grab her wrist restraining her from running away. She stopped to turn around with tears.

"Delaney, it's okay," Jack assure.

"They don't see me," she whispered trying not to sob.

Jack pulled Delaney in a hug. He knew it'll take time for her to get used to being a spirit. He knows what it was like and felt kind of sorry. He kissed her forehead and pulled back with a smile, "Well, Jamie saw you. So you got him."

She sniffed wiping her eyes on wrist. Jack took that as a good sign and continued, "And Jamie can convince them to believe in you again. And so ya know, I still believe in you."

A chuckled escaped the water spirits lips to hear one of her quotes she used on Jack be exchanged to her. Calming down a twig snapped, instantly turning around to see Jamie and Cupcake panting over out of breath. Both spirits stood there waiting, wondering why they are here. Cupcake looked up seeing Jack and his new friend. It took her a moment to realize it was her guardian angel. Instantly she ran up to Delaney and hugged her for dear life. The water spirit gasped on the embraced then realized her friend didn't seep through.

Cupcake believed in her.

Immediately Delaney hugged back not letting go.

Jamie walked up to Jack confused, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story," Jack said.

"We got time," Cupcake added stepping back from Delaney.

Both spirits debated on the idea but decided it was for the best. So they all sat down and Delaney told them what going on and why she is no longer an angel. The two teens were shock in hearing a new evil was admits killing immortals for life source. That they got hold of Delaney taking her grace in which she would be dead if the guardians haven't saved her and thanks to the Lady of the Lake. Jamie was excited in learning that the Arthurian legends were true. Close to asking questions of Camelot, king Arthur, Knights of the Round Table, and Merlin, but decided not to.

"So you won't be in Burgess a lot?" Cupcake asked slightly disappointed.

"I'm afraid so," Delaney said. "Not until I master all my powers. But I promise to visit you the best I can."

"But what if I want to talk to you?" the girl asked.

Delaney pause thinking about this, "Maybe North can make something for us. Something like your cellphone?"

"That's sounds like a good idea," Jamie chirped. "I want one too."

"What's with everybody and cellphones?" Jack protested which everyone chuckled.

"It's the twenty-first century Jack," Jamie chuckled.

Jack shrugged not embarrassed that everyone was laughing at him. Laughter was a good sign right now. So the rest of the afternoon, the four hanged out by the lake ice skating and such. Nothing seemed wrong or a threat to anybody. Once the sun began to set it was time for Cupcake and Jamie head home. The Spirits walked the two back to town and stood there watching them leave for home.

"Thank you," Delaney said.

"For what," Jack asked though knew what she meant.

"For everything, if it weren't for you I would probably cry my head off." She said looking at him with a smile. "You know how to make people smile. Maybe that's why your center is fun."

Jack smiled leaning against his staff, "Guess so. Hey do you know your center?"

Delaney sighed leaning against a tree, "It used to be_ consolation, _comfort. Now it's different, which I can't confirm yet. Nimueh says water spirits reflect on the symbolism of life both physical and mental."

She scooped up some snow and melted it afterwards turn it to ice. Deep in thought the ice morphed in shape of a crescent moon, then a snowdrop flower. Jack found her new gifts talented curious how similar they were. Yet he could fly and she could not. She could heal people and he would freeze them. However similar they seemed on their elusive traits. They were different spirits, for Jack Frost was a season Spirit of winter and Delaney was an elemental spirit of water.

"There goes Nyx," Delaney pointed out gazing out to the sky.

Jack blinked looking up to see a shadowy figure far in the distances in the sky draping her magical dark veil turning day into night. Jack seemed impressed that Delaney could spot the Night spirit so easily; then again, Nyx was an elemental spirit. Once night filled the sky, he turned around to look at Delaney who seemed focused on her crystal flower. He was curious in what she was thinking as the crystal ice flower transfigures into animals and shape until stopping at a feather.

"That looks awesome," Jack commented.

Delaney nodded letting the feather melt away. She looked at Jack with a smile and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jack blushed not knowing why she did it but thought it was nice. The two climbed a tree and watch Sandy's sand carried on over Burgess in a world of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Don't Blink**_

_**Chapter 19: My name is Delly**_

Jack and I sat on a branch watching Sandy's magic do it's works on creating dreams. As we watch the golden sand dance across the skies in many shapes and forms, I thought in debate. Jack has been helpful if not more towards me since Pitch kidnapped me five years ago. Everything he's done, not giving up on anybody, especially me. I don't know how I could repay him. Then I thought about his curiosity. He always wanted to know who I was before I became an angel. It's a sensitive topic, but I think I'm ready to tell.

"Jack," I started.

"Yeah, Delaney?" he replied.

I took a large deep breath, "Long ago my name was Delly Genevieve Evans- St. James, and I was nineteen when I was murder by my husband."

"You were married!" Jack almost exclaimed.

"My life was almost perfect." I breathed tucking a strand of hair off my face. "During my time, all girls wanted were a perfect life. There were things I still wanted, to be married, with a nice house and a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own. Before my life changed, I was a country girl in a county of Ohio living with my family. We owned a farm growing crops and continued the harvest season with corn, wheat, and hay on a cycle to keep the soil fertilized. But everything changed after the World War 1, when my brother and father died in combat.

"It was a tragedy and my mother couldn't deal with the pain, so we moved to the big city living with my uncle and his family. I was probably thirteen at the time, and we lived at a good start with the fortune my father farm was sold and the inheritance. Although, I'm consider to be a plain Jane when the roaring twenties started up. Harold, my uncle thought I should focus on my studies and cut me out of school into homeschooling with a few of his friend's children. Little did I know my uncle was in deep water during prohibition? He joined a gang who were in search for a good profit of the arts and during the time it was Jazz, sex, and alcohol. His employer- the chief, was Tony St. James and his gang kept sharp to impress while secretly fighting a war with the cops and mafia. Alcohol is the top contender to any speakeasies and joints.

"Tony had many children who I had studies with his eldest son; Dean St. James, he was eighteen. Dean St. James was the most eligible bachelor in town. I barely knew him. But I was young. I was in love with the idea of love. He fancy me even through the age difference, taking me out for a stroll around central park or go to the cinema. It wasn't until I developed physically did the infatuation turned into obsession. When I turned sixteen, we started courting with our parents' consent. My mother thought marring a rich man when the tempo of the city changes sharply. The city was becoming bigger, the parties more large and grand, while morals disappeared as the liquors became cheaper, and to those who know where to get it. Dean always flattered me with gifts saying something simple should show extraordinary beauty. I even bobbed my hair for him, dressed in jewel beaded gowns, and wore makeup as he took me to countless parties as his date.

"It wasn't until I was seventeen did we made love and got married right away. But it wasn't until after the honeymoon did Dean showed his true colors, especially when his father was murdered by the mafia in a gun fight when visiting an old friend in Chicago, Al Capone. Dean being first born took over the family business of the bootlegging and running the joint called the Cat's Meow. He would come home later and later in the night or rising of the morning sun smelling like tobacco and alcohol. Yet he remained gentle with me, though I had doubt. I doubted his commitment on our vows, as lips stick of other woman marked his cheek and perfume on his suit, also how he treated me roughly in bed. All that changed when I became pregnant."

Jack stiffed when he heard I was once pregnant. I took a deep breath having my arms crossed over my knees.

"Eighteen, I was eighteen when I was pregnant and it somehow tamed Deans behavior. Dean stopped his affairs and late night drinking to come home to me. He told me how much he loved me, how he loved our child, how he would do anything for our family. However when on the second stages of the pregnancy our enemies were getting intense. It was our first anniversary, and Dean took me out for a theater and dinner when another gang stopped and shoot our driver causing a crash. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital only to discover I had a miscarriage. The loss of our child took a toll on the St. James, which Dean tries to make everything up to me and his revenge. He found the gang that caused the drive by and killed every last member. Afterwards, when I recovered from the trauma we tried again….only I could no longer bear children.

"The news struck hard on the family and Dean denies it. Since that event, everything became dark. Dean was longer my Dean; he grew darker and more violent. He kept top on his joints, screwing around the police, and make sure no one gets in his way of power. The gang owned the city, owned the American liquored and money on everything. I tried to run away from him, from his ambition and power, but I had nowhere to go. The love he held was nothing, sex became rape every night, and how he touched me, spoke to me, and destroyed my reputation. I didn't want to become that type of flapper, who sings and obeys to lie down for the power man. My mother tried to help me get a divorce when she saw me cover in bruises, saying 'pride is nothing if you can't live to restore it.'"

"What happened afterwards?" Jack whispered.

"Harold convinced me not do the divorce. When Dean heard about me considering a divorce, he stopped everything what he was doing and came on his knees begging me to stay. I told him I couldn't accept his behavior, that I was tired of being treated like a trophy, and deserved some proper respect like friends. Dean committed to the deal and says he'll be an honest man."

"But he wasn't," Jack noted.

I shook my head. "I turned nineteen and hell broke loose. A detective name Kyle Fords was investigating on the shootings and disappearances of certain individuals. When Dean was out of the city for a business trip…..Detective Forbs visited me at the Cat's Meow to ask questions. When he accused Dean being in charged for these crimes….which he was correct, but I told him 'it's best to leave the subject unless you rather sleep with the fishes.'

"On the last night of my life 1926; I left a friend's house late. I wasn't far from home, until running into Dean and his gang on the streets having their usual night out. They were drunk, 'Ain't she a charmer?' Dean asked his men who agreed. But one suggested, 'let's see her full charms.' I slapped Dean snapping him to get his act together and to not return back to the mansion until sober with a good explanation. But before I could call a taxi; He and his friends thought differently… Forbs was in the area and tried to stop the…..Dean pointed a gun at Detective Forbs and something inside me snapped. I jumped in front of Dean begging him not to kill him while grabbing the gun. However he pulled the trigger and shot me in the chest.

"When Dean realized what just happened, he tried to stop the bleeding. His men told him to leave me in the streets before the cops came since Detective Forbs escaped. They left me in the street, thinking I was dead; believe me I wanted to be. Rafe found me. He was my guardian angel and witnessed the outcome through my entire life. How I died was an act of reason and sacrifice to save a true man that Rafe changed me existent. The night that I died was the day I was reborn from being Delly Evan- St. James to Delaney the angel. Although Rafe thought it would be better if I lived my second life not knowing my human past, so my memories were erase that all were vague. I couldn't remember anything yet the scars married my emotions and the trauma I felt in trusting a man. I could hardly trust anybody other than Rafe and the elders…but that change when I met you."

I sobbed crying softly into my knees while Jack sat there absorbing my story. All that strength it took to tell him the truth in why I didn't want to tell my tale felt different. The pain and weight on my shoulders were gone, and I felt like a new person. So taking a deep breath, I looked up to see Jack staring at the moon.

"I understand if you don't want to hang out with me….." I breathed wiping the tears away. "But I felt like you were ready to know the truth."

"And why would I not want to hang out with you?" Jack asked.

"Because I was a moll girl who got rape, beaten up, and used." I whispered.

"Delaney, you're not like that anymore." He said looking me in the eye. "You're much stronger and downright intimidating instead of who you used to be. I'm just surprised you told me is all."

We stared at each other eyes for a moment before looking back to the moon. "Guess we live in two different worlds in our human lives."

"You are two hundred years older than me." I pointed out.

"And you're a year older than me," he countered on the physical form. We chuckled then sigh, "Guess we know each other personally now."

"Yeah," I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

"So…." Jack whistled, "Do I call you Delaney or Delly?"

"Delly died and I think it's best to call me Delaney." I answered. "Since we call you Jack instead of Jackson or Jackson Overland."

"Okay, you got a point there." He chuckled wrapping his arm around me.

I sighed closing my eyes ready for the next step of this new life. No longer my past, will haunt me. Nothing will hold me back and I hope things will get better.

'''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I know it's been forever and I have a major writers block and still have it. I would like to hear some suggestion.**

**Please and Thank you.**


End file.
